Little Miracle
by bubbles799
Summary: They both knew they had their daughter to credit when it came to their relationship. Now to take the next step into their lives.
1. Homeward Bound

**Title:** Little Miracle  
**Author:** bubbles799  
**Show:** _Packed to the Rafters_  
**Characters:** Jake/Rachel, with inclusions of other characters.  
**Summary:** They both knew they had their daughter to credit when it came to their relationship. Now to take the next step into their lives.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I've begged, I've pleaded. But still, PTTR is not mine.

_**Okay, so I've been writing this and still can't seem to see the point. But I just felt like writing it. Sort of a continuation on from 'What's Keeping Us Together'.**_

If one were to look back into the lives of Jake Barton and Rachel Rafter a year ago, you couldn't be wrong for believe that they would never have lasted the distance as a couple. From troublesome work colleague and health dramas, they'd been tested to great lengths. In fact, it had nearly gotten the better of them, even deciding to go separate ways at one point. That was until a little miracle named Sienna came along and made herself known.

Both Jake and Rachel knew they had their daughter to credit when it came to their relationship. The time they had been apart had been unbearable, but it was the discovery that Rachel was pregnant that had motivated them to do something about it. Unhappy in her stressful and seemingly toxic workplace, Rachel had quit, realising the important things in life. Mending her burnt bridges, Rachel had kissed and made up with Jake, giving them direction in their lives.

When baby Sienna had made her entrance into the world, almost one month before she was due and via an emergency c-section, both Jake and Rachel couldn't have been more thrilled.

And so had the rest of their lives begun. In the first few months after they'd gotten back on track, their focus had been almost entirely been on their pending arrival.

And now they had their newborn, a little girl they had named Sienna. Jake had been the one to suggest the name, and as soon as Rachel had heard it, she had agreed. They had barely even tossed a few ideas of names around. But it had seemed perfect.

/

It was nearly a week after the birth of baby Sienna, and Rachel was tired and fed up with being in hospital. She wanted nothing more than to go home and take a shower, and to sleep in her own bed.

"You get to go home for the first time today, beautiful," Jake cooed to the little baby he held out in his arms. He had his arms outstretched, Sienna's feet pressed on his chest and her head at arm's length. She had her eyes closed, but it didn't stop him from talking to the baby.

"One of them," Rachel corrected, looking over at the two as she folded her top into the small suitcase on the bed. "She has two."

"Lucky bub," Jake looked over his shoulder at Rachel with a grin. "We're going back to your place?" Rachel nodded.

"Speaking of which..." Rachel paused, flipping over the lid on her suitcase. "What are we going to do about that?"

"About what?" Jake looked back over his shoulder.

"Housing arrangements," Rachel sighed dramatically. "It's one thing us swapping houses, but it's going to be a nightmare with a baby."

"Maybe it's time to find that place," Jake told her, standing up from the end of the bed before walking over to where Rachel was standing on the opposite side. "You know, our place."

"Really?" Rachel half asked, smiling at the suggestion.

"Well, it was always the plan, wasn't it?" was Jake's reply.

"We were going to wait," Rachel told him.

"But now we've got Sienna to motivate us to make it official," Jake replied. "In houses, anyway. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," Rachel replied, leaning up to kiss him. "We don't have to sort it all out today," Rachel told him. "But it's just something to think about." Rachel looked over Jake at Sienna, still outstretched in her father's arms. "You ready to go home to the crazies, miss?"

"You ready to go?" Jake asked, eyeing her suitcase closed and zipped on the bed.

"You bet. Papers to sign at the front desk on the way out," Rachel said, stroking Sienna's cheek. Rachel moved over as Jake shifted the sleeping baby. She put her arms out awkwardly as Jake unexpectedly went to hand her over to Rachel.

"Right, well you take her and I'll grab your bag," Jake told her, moving to lift the suitcase off the bed. "Let's get you girls home."

They left the room Rachel had occupied for nearly a week, pausing briefly for Rachel to sign out at the front desk. With Sienna in one arm, Rachel leant awkwardly to sign with one hand, before the couple left, headed for home.

_**Rafter House**_

Jake had driven Rachel's car to go and pick up the girls. His car wasn't suitable for a baby seat, and although Rachel's Beetle wasn't ideal either, it was the better pick of the two.

"You really need to get a new car," Jake declared as he pulled into the driveway. "It's not practical; it's like something you'd find in a toy box."

"Well, maybe _you _need to get a new car," Rachel retorted.

"But mine is for work; I need a ute," Jake defended.

"And I've had mine since I got my licence," Rachel said quietly. Their banter was playful, and both moved to get out of the car with a smile.

"Welcome home!" Ben was the loudest to call out as he, along with the rest of the family burst out of the Rafter house. Rachel turned around and smiled, laughing as she saw her family approaching. Turning to see Jake unclipping Sienna's car seat, she stepped up and gave her mother a hug as she approached.

"Welcome home, darling," Julie told her daughter with a smile. Rachel smiled back and gave her dad a hug too.

"So now we're going to have two littlies in the house," Dave told her jokingly. "This should be interesting." Rachel gave her father a playful glare.

"And how is my favourite niece?" Ben asked in a silly tone, bending over the capsule Jake had freed from the car.

"She's your only niece," Rachel laughed.

"Exactly. Still means she's my favourite niece," Ben retorted. Jake extended his arm a bit, edging the capsule towards Ben.

"Here, take your favourite niece inside then." Ben looked like he was about to jump out of his skin as he took Sienna and headed inside, the family following in.

Once inside the house, Rachel followed the others in before moving to the lounge room and plonked herself down on the couch, sighing. The others were looking over Sienna, who Ben had put down on the kitchen table, still in her capsule.

Ted, meanwhile, had noticed his granddaughter sitting down on the lounge by herself, and made his way over to her.

"And how are you feeling, love?" asked Ted, taking a seat next to Rachel. Rachel, with one leg curled up underneath her, turned to face her grandfather.

"I'm tired," Rachel admitted. "But I'm fine."

"I know you've probably already been told this plenty of times, but you do have one beautiful little girl over there," Ted told his granddaughter, who smiled and looked towards the others.

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" Rachel agreed, smiling widely, before leaning over to lean on her grandad's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her warmly as she closed her eyes.

Moments later, Rachel opened up her eyes as someone touched her leg. Jake was sitting on the table in front of her.

"Why don't you go have a lie down?" he suggested thoughtfully.

"No, she'll probably be awake soon," Rachel replied with a sigh, despite the inviting thought.

"Sienna's asleep. And we'll come find you if we need you," Jake encouraged. "Go." Rachel thought for another moment, before allowing him to gently pull her up.

"Hey sorry guys, I'm going to crash for a while," Rachel apologised as she passed her family. Everyone was there; Julie, Dave, Ben, Melissa, Nathan, Ted, Carbo, Chel and Ruby.

"You feeling okay?" asked Dave, a little hint of concern evident in his face. But Julie understood.

"She's got a new baby," Julie said. "It's a good idea darling. I'll bring you a drink later." Rachel smiled as she moved away with Jake towards the bedroom.

"I'm surprised Sienna's stayed asleep this long, with all the commotion out there," Rachel said jokingly as she lay herself down on her bed, relishing in the familiarity of the surroundings.

"She's going to have to get used to the attention," Jake told her, moving for the blankets. "Enough about that, get some rest." He tugged at the blankets, pulling them over her as she closed her eyes. Jake paused to steal another quick glance of Rachel, who was already asleep.

_**Not sold on this whole idea, but you know how you get an idea in your head and you just can't get rid of it? This falls into that category. **_

_**In another note, are we ready to farewell a Rafter tonight? I've had a teary day already, so I'm bound to cry, despite my normal heart of stone!**_

_**So read and review if you like. I'd love to hear from you. **_


	2. Princesses and Castles

_**How are well all today? I've just gotten back from having my knee and foot x-rayed. Yeww! But they were running behind so my appointment was late, and then when I was finally about to have it done, we all got evacuated! By the time I got back in there, they still had no explanation as to why. So that's my day. **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers of last chapter. Much appreciated. **_

Rachel was enjoying the moment of sleep she was currently in, unsure as to when baby Sienna would decide to awake from her own slumber. Snuggling deeper into the pillow, Rachel opened her eyes as she recognised the emptiness of the bed around her. Lifting only her head, Rachel turned to see the spot beside her empty, the spot she knew Jake had fallen asleep on just hours ago. Sitting up carefully, mindful of her stitches, Rachel noted that he wasn't standing beside Sienna's bassinet, and stood up slowly. With the baby still sleeping peacefully, Rachel raised her eyebrows a little, before turning her attention to fixing the tiny baby hat that Sienna was wearing, and was threatening to cover her eyes.

Jake opened the door a minute later, only to see Rachel's back leant over their newborn, one hand leaning on the edge and the other presumably inside the bassinet.

"Hey," he said quietly once he neared her, causing her to jump as the turned her head around. "Sorry," he apologised when he took in her reaction. "Still asleep, huh?"

"Thankfully," Rachel replied. I'm happy just savouring this moment for a little while." Jake nodded with a smile, before placing down the cup in his hands on the dresser to behind him.

"Tea, if you want it," he offered her, before turning back. Both gazed upon the sleeping newborn, both wondering how such a little person could be so perfect. It was Rachel who spoke the words aloud though.

"It's been nearly a week, but still I cannot believe how beautiful she is," Rachel whispered.

"Like her Mum," Jake answered, slipping his hand around Rachel's waist, mindful of her stomach. "Sorry, was that too corny?" Rachel simply smiled and shook her head.

"Just a bit maybe," Rachel laughed.

"First night at home, hey bub?" Jake said, though it was not as if Sienna could respond, even if she were awake.

"You know when she gets older, she's going to respond one day and scare the hell out of you," Rachel teased him.

"I'm just training her up. You're supposed to talk to them," was Jake's defence. They both paused, watching as Sienna scrunched up her fist. "Hey Rach, you know how we spoke yesterday about living arrangements?"

"Hmmm…" Rachel reply, not taking her eyes of the baby before her.

"I think we should," Jake continued. "Start looking again, that is."

"What about Alex?" asked Rachel, turning to look at him.

"I'm spending most of my time here with you anyway," Jake replied. "And you said yourself how hard it'd be to house swap with a baby."

"True…" Rachel replied. "You're sure about this?"

"Rach, are you serious?" Jake stared at her. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Rachel didn't know what to say after that, instead smiling at him lovingly before leaning over to kiss him. Just as Sienna decided to make her presence known.

/

Later that morning, a Saturday, Rachel was sitting on the couch in the Rafter living room with Jake, one of her legs up on the coffee table as she ate at a piece of toast.

"First night out of hospital. How did Sienna sleep?" asked Julie as she went to sit down on the other chair with her own coffee cup and plate.

"Eight-thirty, ten o'clock, and one-thirty," Rachel replied, rattling off the times she could remember.

"And twelve-thirty," Jake interjected. "You forgot twelve-thirty."

"And then she woke up six-thirty this morning," finished Rachel, sighing a little.

"Six-thirty. Five hour sleep?" asked Julie unbelievingly. "Champion baby! Dave, can you believe that Sienna slept for five hours this morning?" Julie called out to her husband who was in the kitchen. He looked up from buttering his toast.

"Pity none of you ever slept like that in the first week," was Dave's reply, his mind flashing back to when all four of his children were babies.

"It didn't feel like it was a long sleep," Jake said, picking up the glass of juice on the coffee table.

"No, it didn't," agreed Rachel. "I'm thanking whoever is upstairs that she is asleep now."

"You've got to love babies," Ted added himself as he walked through towards the kitchen. "The best thing you'll ever do, but definitely the most tiring." Ted had barely gotten his words out before they heard the distant cry of a baby.

"That's Sienna?" Jake half questioned, turning back to Julie and Rachel. It was Julie who answered.

"That's a newborn cry. Ruby's passed that," she answered. Jake nodded knowingly, placing his bowl on the table and standing up.

"I'll get her," he told Rachel as he left the room. Rachel laughed quietly to herself, which Julie noticed and looked at her daughter questioningly.

"What's so funny?" Julie eventually asked, laughing herself.

"He's always rushing to get her so I don't have to worry," Rachel elaborated. "He'll burn himself out though; he just doesn't realise it."

"He's being sweet," Julie told her, patting Rachel's leg as she stood up. Jake came back into the lounge room a moment later, Sienna lying flat in his arms as he passed the others in the kitchen and came back to where Rachel was sitting.

"Unsatisfied with you?" Rachel teased as he sat himself back down. Jake gave her a playful glare, before moving his arms to shift Sienna to Rachel's arms. Rachel took the little girl, looking down onto her lovingly. Sienna was fidgeting, as Rachel began to shush her. Jake looked over Rachel at Sienna, whilst in the kitchen, Julie, Dave and Ted watched the new little family.

The following morning, Jake and Rachel were sitting at the outside table, the newspaper spread out before them as well as Rachel's laptop open on the table. Sienna was asleep and in her capsule on the chair next to them.

"What about this one?" Jake suggested, pointing to the paper spread out on the table before them. "It's got three rooms."

"Yeah, but it might as well be in South America; it's in the middle of nowhere!" Rachel told him. "We don't want anything too far out."

"And not the city," Jake added. "God, anything but the city, Rach."

"What's wrong with the city?" Rachel said straight up. "And it will be good when I go back to work."

"What, you're already planning to go back?" Jake asked her incredulously.

"Not now, stupid," Rachel laughed. "But I will have to eventually; we can't live off your wages forever. I don't think I'd make a working week anyway at the moment; I'm exhausted already."

"You gotta learn to rely on me more. Let me take her so you can get more rest," Jake told her, their house hunting momentarily forgotten.

"You're already doing so much!" was Rachel's reply. "And you're just as exhausted as I am. Difference is, you've got work to go to."

"Not for another week I don't," said Jake. "And it's co-parenting. It's all part of it." Both looked over as Sienna made her presence known, squirming and beginning to cry from within the capsule. Jake was the one to reach out and pick her up, bringing her onto his lap as she settled. "And we don't want Mummy to fizzle out, do we miss?"

Rachel smiled, watching father and daughter sitting in front of her.

"And I've been thinking about something else too," Rachel began a moment later.

"Oh yeah," Jake asked, shifting the newborn in his lap before looking back up at his girlfriend. "And what would that be?"

"My car," Rachel said simply. "I love it and I don't want to part with it. But you're right; it's not practical. And part of having a baby is making sacrifices. So it's time."

"Wait up, you're going to part with the Beetle?" Jake half laughed. "Wow, never thought I'd see the day."

"We need a car suitable for Sienna. And sadly, my Beetle doesn't qualify. And as you said, you need your car for work. Bigger priorities, remember?"

"And so you're sacrificing your car?" Jake confirmed, to which Rachel nodded.

"That I am. Now come on, let's get back to this," Rachel told him, turning over the page in the newspaper and scanning it for a moment. "See, now this would be perfect. If you'd just accept the city."

"The city is so, pokey," Jake retorted. "Why not one of these places, closer to your parents and Mum?"

"And what are you two up to?" asked Julie as she came from the house, a basket of washing in her arms. Rachel looked over to Jake, before turning back to her mother, leaning on the back of her chair.

"We're moving out, Mum," Rachel told her slowly. Julie looked down from the jumpsuit that she was pegging up.

"What?" she asked, shocked. "What, now?"

"When we find the right place, yeah," Rachel told her, standing up walking towards where her Mum was. "It's going to be too hard living between two houses with a baby," Rachel continued.

"And we're not going far away," Jake piped up from where he was sitting at the outdoor setting.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting this, not today," Julie confessed. "You've only just come home."

"We're not leaving for Mars Mum," Rachel laughed, aware of how the conversation sounded just like it had when she had left for university at age eighteen.

"I know. I was just looking forward to spending some time with Sienna," Julie told them with a small smile. "But I understand; it's packed enough under our roof!"

"Exactly. It'll just be easier this way," Rachel told her Mum, moving to give her a hug. "And trust me, you'll see plenty of us."

"Absolutely," Jake agreed as he stood up with Sienna. "And if I get my way, we'll be not far from here."

"Hmm..." Rachel replied, raising her eyebrows before walking over to join him, plucking baby Sienna from her father's arms. "Come on Miss. Bath time for you."

/

Rachel had taken Sienna back to the bedroom and had begun undressing the infant, undoing the press stud buttons on the cream jumpsuit she was wearing. She was near on finished, leaving the baby in her singlet and nappy when Jake came into the bedroom.

"Bath is running," he announced.

"Thankyou." Rachel moved around the bed. "Can you take her for a second while I get her clothes?" Jake almost immediately moved out to reach for his daughter, holding her on the bed.

"And what is Little Miss going to wear today?" Jake looked over at Rachel as she lifted the stack of folded baby clothes on the dresser.

"I think this," she told him, holding up the light pink, 'furry' feeling onesie with Daddy's Princess written on it. Jake took one look at it and laughed.

"Oh, ha! Who brought her that?"

"I did. And I think it's only too true," Rachel told him with a smile and a smirk, moving back over to the bed.

"Does that mean you're prepared to relinquish your princess crown to Sienna?" Jake asked her teasingly as Rachel picked up Sienna, settling the calm baby snug in her arms.

"Shut up," Rachel told him with a playful glare. She spotted as Jake looked upwards and followed his train of eyesight. "Oh…"

"Ah, here we go," Jake told his girls, reaching up and taking down the princess tiara Rachel still had on top of her cupboard. It was the one he had brought her a long while ago, not long after Ruby was born.

"Jake!" Rachel laughed as he put it on Sienna's head, not quite letting it go given it would completely cover her eyes if he let go.

"Now I've got two Princesses," Jake said to Rachel. Rachel shook her head with a smile, watching curiously as Jake took the tiara back off Sienna's head and then placed it on Rachel's head. "But it's okay; your Princess title isn't going anywhere." Rachel looked up at him, smiling warmly before leaning up to kiss him gently, their newborn in between them.

_**That's a wrap for now. Remember to leave a review and let me know what you think!**_


	3. One Step Changes

_**Hello all! Apologies for the slow update. I was at the Perth Telethon all weekend. Had a great time, and we had Hugh Sheridan (Ben), George Houvardas (Carbo) and Rebecca Gibney (Julie) all over as well. So all in all, it was a great 26 hours and more than 9 million dollars was raised. **_

_**Then straight after the closing of Telethon, I had to jump on a flight to Sydney. A slightly star-studded flight I should add, given most of the Channel 7 personalities were heading back from Telethon. And that's where I am now!**_

Ben and Carbo were outside of their own house, Carbo working on his car and Ben hitting the punching bag. Both men looked up as they heard a horn beep, and a car pull into the Rafter driveway next door. Carbo looked to Ben, as if questioning who it was.

"I don't know," Ben shrugged his shoulders at his friend, answering the silent question. He used his teeth to undo his boxing gloves and walked slowly towards the gate.

"Isn't that Rachel?" Carbo asked, watching as the driver's door opened.

"So, what do you think?" asked Rachel, stepping out of the driver's side door of the little gold-silver coloured Holden Astra.

"What happened to the Bug?" Ben asked as he and Carbo came around through the gate to the Rafter's property. Jake by this stage was stepping out of the passenger side door.

"Gone," Jake answered for his partner.

"What?" Ben barely got out. "You parted with the Bug?" he asked in disbelief. "You couldn't have. Not you."

"That's what I said," Jake said with a laugh at Ben's reaction.

"Needed a new car, suitable for Sienna," Rachel told them, ignoring their digs at her, before opening the back door and leaning in to unbuckle Sienna.

"It's happened," Ben said, nodding to himself. Jake shut the door and eyed him curiously, as did Rachel who had reappeared holding Sienna to her chest.

"What's happened?" she asked, confused, reaching with one hand awkwardly to close the back door.

"You've gone all mumsy," Ben told her teasingly as Dave made his way up from the side of the house.

"Shut up, I have not!" Rachel replied defiantly.

"Where'd this come from?" Dave asked as he stopped next to Rachel.

"A car dealership somewhere," Rachel told him. "What do you think Dad?"

"Not bad," Dave replied, nodding. "Do I get to take it for a spin?"

"It's not a burnout car Dad," Rachel pointed out.

"It's nice," Carbo piped up, glancing up from where he'd been looking through the passenger window of the Astra.

"How much did it set you back?" Ben asked, taking his own look inside.

"Ten grand," Rachel replied, moving Sienna from her own arms into Dave's arms, who wanted a cuddle with his granddaughter. "We got a good deal."

"Ten grand? That's not a good deal," Ben exclaimed.

"Oh, says he with the yellow bomb parked next door?" retorted Rachel.

"What year is it?" Carbo interrupted the sibling argument, the car-sensible person clearly.

"2005 Holden Astra sedan, champagne colour," Rachel replied proudly, already quite fond of her new little car.

"The ever important details, right?" Jake said teasingly, coming up behind Rachel to wrap his arms around her.

"Engine size, fuel consumption, not a bad car," Carbo reported, nodding.

"Yeah, now you've lost me," Rachel replied, her face scrunched up with confusion.

"I still can't believe you gave up the Beetle," Dave spoke up, looking up from Sienna. Rachel turned to face him with a 'look'.

"Oh jeez…" Rachel gave up and headed inside the house, the others following behind her.

/

Later that evening, Rachel was sitting on the lounge chair, Sienna cradled in her arms asleep. Julie came over, having just checked on Ruby and came to sit down next to her daughter and granddaughter. Rachel looked up at her mother, just as Julie leant over to get a good look at Sienna's sleeping face.

"She looks like you when you were a newborn," Julie told Rachel. "Except her hair; your hair was a little lighter in colour."

"She's got Jake's hair," Rachel replied, reaching out to stroke the downy hair adorning Sienna's head. "Do you want a hold?"

"Of course I would," Julie replied, immediately moving her arms to accommodate the baby. Rachel moved her over gently, slipping her hand out from under Sienna's head. "Goodness, it's hard to believe you were this little once. In fact, it's hard to believe any of you were this little."

"She is tiny," Rachel agreed, looking over lovingly at her daughter. "Not because she was prem. Just because she's a little person."

"I know," said Julie. "You were once my little person. And now my little person has her own little person."

"Don't go getting all mushy on me Mum," Rachel laughed, rearranging herself and settling into the couch further. "Ben's already accusing me of getting all, how did he put it? Mumsy."

"A baby will do that to you," Julie said to Rachel. "To some degree, you'll get like that."

"Better than being a hormonal wreck like when you're pregnant," Rachel continued. "That's some sad moments there."

"We all get them. You saw me with Ruby," Julie reassured her daughter. "And some are worse than others."

"And you saw me with Sienna; I was a nightmare!" Rachel could admit. "Jake's teased me about it enough times. Jeez, how do men deal with it?"

"They learn to be quiet and, deal with it," Julie said, stroking Sienna's cheek as she spoke. "They know you don't really mean the things you say."

"I couldn't believe Jake though," said Rachel. "I mean, we'd been fighting so much before it, and my mood swings should have been a sure thing to drive him away."

"But that didn't happen," was Julie's reply to Rachel's comment. "Because he loves you." Rachel looked back at her mother and smiled.

"And I love him too," Rachel added. She paused for a moment before continuing. "And you know what? Sienna wasn't planned. She was a surprise, a happy one, but a surprise none the less. And the timing wasn't perfect. But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I know you wouldn't," Julie nodded. "It's such a special thing to have a baby."

"Like magic, or a miracle, you used to call it," Rachel told her Mum. "You told us about it so many times and I don't think I ever quite understood it until I held Sienna for the first time. Jake and I spoke about it when we were in hospital the night she was born."

"That instant connection. I think you only realise it completely when you hold your baby," Julie agreed.

"And now, I know she's barely a week old, but I couldn't imagine life without her," Rachel continued. It was all true. Sienna was everything to her.

"And that's the way it's supposed to be," Julie added. Julie and Rachel looked up as they heard the front door open. Nathan walked in.

"Is someone here? There's a car out the front..." he began, half looking back to emphasize his point before Julie interrupted.

"Is your sister's new car." Nathan looked back, slightly shocked.

"What, you sold the Beetle? No way!" was Nathan's reaction. Rachel merely rolled her eyes, muttering to herself as she stood up to get a drink.

"Oh for god's sake, is it really that big a deal?" she said as she moved away. Nathan and Julie watched her disappear to the sink, whilst Nathan went to sit next to his mother and niece.

_**So a fairly pointless chapter. It was more because this story is the changes in life after a baby. Crazy, I know. And the car, simply because it is almost identical to my own, except mine is dark blue! **_

_**Anyway, thank you very much to my reviewers. Let me know what you think again. **_


	4. Snatched Away

_**So what did we all think about the final last night? I really liked it. Everyone played a part, and it was sort of about rebuilding the family again. It was really nice, and realistic, to see. Loved the part at the end, where Coby was welcomed to the family and everyone was playing with Ruby. So sweet. **_

_**Thank you must go to aussiebabe290, CheddarFetta and langfieldl who all reviewed last chapter. Sorry I didn't get to message you each back, but it was much appreciated. **_

The next morning, Jake and Rachel were lying side by side on her bed, Sienna curled up asleep between them. Rachel was lying on her side, her head resting on her arm on the pillow whilst Jake was lying flat on his stomach with his head looking towards his girls.

"Hey Rach, can I ask you something?" Jake spoke up suddenly, interrupting the silence that had engulfed the pair as they gazed upon their daughter.

"If you keep in mind that I had to wake up at 5am, then sure," Rachel replied with a smile. "You know I'm not a morning person."

"Does it bother you that we're not married?" Rachel was a little startled by the question, coming seemingly out of the blue. She sat up and propped her head up on her hand.

"Where did that come from?" Rachel asked, looking over the top of Sienna to look directly at Jake.

"I've thought about it a few times. But it was something Camel said the other night when he came to see you at the hospital," said Jake. "Haven't you thought about it?"

"Well yeah, I guess I have," Rachel replied, pausing a little. "Why?"

"I just want to know, does it bother you that we've got a baby and we're not married?" Jake asked, continuing their line of questions.

"Not really," Rachel eventually told him. "I mean, look at her. You don't need a piece of paper to prove how much we love her."

"I guess..." Jake replied slowly, indeed looking upon his daughter. Rachel watched his movements, coming to her own realisation.

"It bothers you," it dawned on her. "Does it?"

"Not exactly," Jake said, looking back at Rachel. "It's just that it's what is meant to happen. You know, marriage and kids together."

"And since when have we ever done anything like you're supposed to?" Rachel asked him with a smile. Jake looked at her and laughed quietly, careful not to startle their sleeping newborn.

"I just wanted to make sure," he told her simply. "All I want is for you two to be happy."

"And we are," Rachel reassured him. "You have no idea how lucky I feel. And you know what? There's plenty of time for marriage. We'll know if the time is right. But like I said, a piece of paper can't prove those feelings. We've got the rest of our lives."

/

But that was just it. You may have the rest of your life, but the rest of your life might be cut short unexpectedly.

Ben and Melissa were living proof of that. Barely three weeks after Sienna's birth, Melissa had lost her life tragically in a car accident, shocking the family to the core. Not only had Ben lost a wife, Rachel, Nathan and Ruby had lost a sister, Ted had lost a granddaughter and Julie and Dave had lost a daughter. All in all, the family were a mess, with Ben understandably headed for self destruction.

The night they had heard about the accident. The night that the Rafters were enjoying a family dinner. Carbo was the one to come and tell the family. He was also the one to drive them to the hospital to meet Ben after Nathan had gone off to find him.

"It's Melissa," Carbo had said when Jake had answered the door. Jake had given him an inquisitive look before his face dropped, stepping aside to let Carbo in.

"It was a car accident," Carbo informed the family. The family stood before Carbo, listening as he said the hurtful words.

"And Ben?" Julie managed to croak out.

"Nathan's gone to get him. From the hotel," Carbo's voice was breaking, but he was trying to be strong. "I'm going to meet them at the hospital. Maybe he'd want you to come too?" Dave had looked at Julie before nodding and stepping forward.

"Absolutely. Rachel, you coming too?" Rachel had turned to Jake, who instantly read her thoughts and shook his head.

"Go, Sienna will be fine." Rachel had smiled appreciatively at Jake, tears evidently building up in her eyes as she bent down to kiss him, before standing up and leaving with her parents and Carbo.

Later that evening, after the horror trip to the morgue which Rachel was sure would forever be apart of her mind, Rachel was lying on her bed with Jake, both propped up on their elbows. Both were pondering the sadness that they had endured that night, and for Rachel, the tears were flowing freely.

"It was horrible," Rachel told him quietly. "And Ben... I don't even know how he'd be feeling. He's just lost the love of his life." Rachel paused as Jake nodded slowly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Jake wasn't sure how to reply to that. He could say that she'd never have to face that predicament, but would it be truthful? No matter how much he wanted to tell her she'd never lose him, yet Jake was pretty certain Ben and Melissa had thought that once too. And he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't.

Sienna's whimper saved him, alerting both new parents to the little girl in her bed barely a foot from the bed. Jake put his hand out to stop Rachel, who had been about to push herself up to get her. Bending a little, Jake gently scooped the newborn into his arms, allowing her to settle as he rocked himself a little.

"Bring her down here," Rachel told him quietly. "I just want her to be close for now." Jake gave her a little smile, knowing that it was a comfort at this time and gently placed Sienna down on the bed in front of Rachel. He then gently lay down on the other side of the baby, watching as her eyes opened.

"Melissa was the one I confided in when I found out I was pregnant," Rachel continued after silence had engulfed them. "Even after we were okay, Melissa was still there for me." Rachel laughed a bit as Jake watched her talk, simply listening. "God, I thought she was going to be there when I actually had Sienna!"

"But I made it," Jake cut in with a chuckle, remembering.

"Just," Rachel agreed. "And now Sienna's not going to get the chance to know her auntie." Rachel paused as the tears came back at full force. "Ruby's closer to the age of a sister. Melissa was there for me always, and now she'll never get to see Sienna grow up. She's really gone."

"So we're just going to have to work ten times harder to make sure she knows all about her Auntie Mel," Jake reassured Rachel. "It's not the same, but we'll have to play the cards life dealt us. Sadly, this is one."

"Yeah, well life just sucks," Rachel declared, rolling over to face the roof as more tears spilled.

_**This chapter sort of has two parts... They can be read as standalone chapters, but this chapter and the next chapter sort of fit together. **_

_**Read and review would be muchly appreciated...**_


	5. Subject of Questions

_**Hello all! So I'm chilled out in Sydney at the moment. In fact, I just enjoyed a spa outdoors and am relaxing, being a lady of leisure and enjoying my weekend. How about you guys? I'm chilled out at my new base in Sydney, waiting for my partner to arrive from Perth for the races. Missing Perth, but I know I'll be back soon enough. **_

_**Anyway, this is sort of a continuation from the last chapter. Hope it's not too cheesy and thank you for the reviews of last chapter. Means a lot. **_

It was in her bedroom that he decided the moment was right. He'd even brought fish and chips, just like the 'date' they'd once had after the lady's day football. They were both tired, and with everyone seeking their own space in the wake of Mel's death, it had seemed perfect.

Rachel was in the shower when Jake had gotten back. With Julie in the kitchen, he presumed she'd been listening out for Sienna, who was asleep in Rachel's room when he'd arrived. He'd stuck his head in and said hello to Julie, before heading for the bedroom.

A short time later, Rachel came back into the bedroom, towel drying her hair as she walked.

"It's official; I feel like a new woman," she declared upon arrival. Jake looked at her and laughed.

"Good shower?"

"Bath actually. And yes," replied Rachel. "Nothing like a shower to re-invent yourself." She looked down as she hung her towel up on the door. There was a mat spread out. "What's all this?" Jake turned back to look where she was looking and shrugged.

"Surprise!"

"What's the occasion?" asked Rachel curiously as she took a quick peek to check on Sienna.

"The occasion is that we're enjoying a night to ourselves," Jake replied, dipping his hand into the plastic bag.

"With Sienna," Rachel reminded him.

"Of course. Is she still asleep?"

"That she is," said Rachel, sitting down with one leg tucked up underneath her as she plonked herself down on the bed. "Is that fish and chips?"

"You guessed it," Jake replied, handing her some lemonade.

"Lemonade?" asked Rachel curiously as she accepted the glass.

"You can't drink Mum," he replied jokingly. "And it's okay; I'm having lemonade too. Can't leave you out."

"So what is all of this?" Rachel asked again.

"We can have a picnic," was Jake's answer this time.

"In here?"

"Yeah, well it's dark outside," Jake pointed out, to which Rachel glanced towards the window.

"Jake, this is really sweet," Rachel told him with a smile, taking in the effort he had made.

"We're making the most of our time," began Jake as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Yes, Sienna takes a lot out of us but as long as we remember to make time for us…" He paused briefly. "And I have to work tomorrow. What have my girls got planned?"

"Oh you know, A-Lister event in the morning, then a lunch stop…" Rachel paused. "No, I think it's me, Si and the daytime telly."

"Ooh, I hear Dr Phil can be pretty exciting," Jake added, his voice toying as they began eating.

"Mmm… You know," Rachel continued as she swallowed a chip. "This, is perfect."

"What eating with our fingers on the floor?"

"Well, yes in fact. Just you, me and Sienna, sitting here," Rachel told him, watching as he reached for a chip. "It's so simply nice. I never thought I could be this happy."

"And I never thought I'd have a chance with you," Jake said as he looked up from the fish and chips.

"And you were wrong," Rachel replied. "So was I."

"You said it would never work," continued Jake.

"You said I was a princess," retorted Rachel.

"Some things don't change," Jake replied with a smile, earning himself a jab in the arm.

"Hey!" Rachel said, mockingly hurt.

"And now we've brought another princess into the world," Jake continued. "What have I done?"

"Yeah, but she's our princess," Rachel reasoned, ignoring his previous dig. His next words knocked her for sixth.

"Marry me Rach."

Rachel looked up at Jake to find him watching her intently, determination written all over his face and visible in his eyes.

"What?" Rachel could barely choke out, putting down the box with chips.

"Marry me," Jake repeated. "It's about time, surely."

"Is this because of the other day?" Rachel began to launch into a babble, a trait Jake couldn't help but laugh at. It was something he loved about her. "It freaked you out, didn't it? I knew it bothered you."

"Rachel, calm down," Jake laughed, ending her spiel before she got too worked up. "I'm not freaked out. I just want to marry you. I love you." Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"And I love you too."

"Is that a yes?" a premature smile half breaking out on Jake's face. Rachel paused, glancing over before looking back at him.

"One question, and you answer truthfully, okay?" Rachel told him. "Okay?"

"Yes okay," was Jake's reply. "Continue."

"Are you only proposing to me out of duty? Because we have a child?" Rachel couldn't help but ask.

"We're in the 21st century; that sounds so old fashioned," Jake told her with a chuckle.

"Honestly," Rachel pressed.

"I want to marry you because I love you," Jake began his own answer. "Yeah, having Sienna might be apart of it too. But you asked me to be honest." Jake's face searched Rachel's. "And I want to marry you because I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You mean that," Rachel was nodding to herself.

"Of course I do!" Jake added, slightly exasperated. "Want me to prove it?"

"You don't have to; I already know you do," Rachel told him emotionally. "Yes."

"You'll marry me?" Jake asked, his face breaking into an almost smile, clarifying.

"Yes!" Rachel replied definitely. "Yes, yes, yes!" She practically leapt over to him, Jake catching her with a laugh as she kissed him passionately. After a moment, they both pulled back.

"And I have something for you…" Rachel watched him intently. He pulled out a black velvet box, which Rachel could only assume. "This is for you," he told her, snapping the box open. He revealed a white gold ring with a large square diamond, surrounded by smaller diamonds on the edge.

"It's beautiful," Rachel told him, tears springing to her eyes.

"Fit for a princess?" Jake asked her teasingly.

"Enough with the princess already," was Rachel's reply. "It's perfect." Jake reached for her hand, taking the ring from the box and sliding it easily onto her finger. "So perfect." Jake looked at her and smiled, before laughing a little.

"No need to cry Rach."

"Oh, I'm not," Rachel replied, wiping at her cheeks. "Oh, I am. I'm sleep deprived and hormonal… and god I love you!" Rachel practically squealed and re-launched herself back at him again.

In amongst it all, they'd both known marriage could be on the cards. Hell, just about anything could have been on the cards. But following Melissa's tragic death, it just proved that life could only be so long.

/

A short while later, Jake and Rachel were standing by Sienna's cot, with the baby having just been fed, change and put back to sleep. The newly engaged couple were standing side by side, gazing down lovingly upon their baby girl when Rachel caught a glimpse of her engagement ring, still getting used to wearing it.

"Hey listen. About our engagement," Rachel paused as she thought about her words. "Can we just keep this to ourselves for a bit?" Jake eyed her curiously, urging her to continue.

"You're not getting cold feet already?" Jake asked jokingly.

"Of course not!" Rachel exclaimed quickly and reassuringly. "It's just... Ben, mainly. Mel's barely gone and..."

"It's okay," Jake cut her off before she has to go further. "You're right."

"You're not upset?" Rachel checked. Jake gave her a look, before taking both her hands and looking her directly in the eyes.

"Why would I be? Ben's your brother," replied Jake. "It's all okay." Rachel gave him a small smile, before stepping forward and closing the gap between the two, leaning against Jake's chest as he hugged her tightly.

/

A little while later, Jake had gone for a shower and Rachel had cleared up the room back to its normal state. Hearing the beginnings of a whimper from Sienna, Rachel made her way carefully over to the bassinet. Upon seeing her baby daughter, face scrunched up as she began to wake, Rachel couldn't help but smile. She'd given her mother such grief about being all 'baby mushy' yet now she finally understood it.

Reaching her arms underneath the tiny body gently, Rachel lifted her up and into her arms, Sienna settling in comfortably almost immediately. With one hand, Rachel gently stroked her cheek as Sienna stopped fussing, her eyes completely closed as she rested in her mother's arms. With a smile, never once taking her eyes off baby Sienna, Rachel opened the bedroom door and walked quietly down the hallway and into the familiar kitchen, making her way through the lights which were still on.

"Getting yourself prepped for a long night?" Julie asked, coming in from the hallway, presumably having just put Ruby down for the night. Rachel turned herself and Sienna around at the voice.

"I hope not," Rachel said, picking up the kettle with one hand awkwardly.

"You've been lucky so far," Julie commented. "You've got a champion sleeper there."

"It doesn't feel like it," Rachel told her Mum honestly. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother even going to sleep."

"That's common. But you have a good sleeper on your hands," Julie told her eldest daughter. "She obviously takes after Jake in those stakes; all of you were shocking sleepers." Rachel laughed a little. Julie laughed with her, before noting Rachel's movements. "Would you like a hand there, darling?" Julie laughed. Rachel paused for a moment, looking from her mother, to the kettle and then down to Sienna.

"Yeah, you can take her," Rachel replied, lifting Sienna into Julie's arms.

"Always welcome," Julie said. "Oh, hello gorgeous." Rachel smiled at her daughter and her mother, before turning back to fill up the kettle. Julie went back to looking at her granddaughter.

"How was Ben tonight?" Rachel asked, setting the kettle down on the base and flicking it on.

"He's confused. Same really," Julie said, looking up at Rachel who was leaning against the sink.

"It's just so awful," Rachel said bluntly. "They had everything planned and then..."

"I know darling," Julie didn't make Rachel spell it out. "But Ben will get there. It'll just take time." Julie looked down at Sienna, before looking back up with a smile.

"Speaking of which..." Julie took a step over towards Rachel. "When did this happen?" Julie nodded towards Rachel's hand when Rachel gave her a blank look. Rachel realised and closed her eyes, something Julie didn't miss. "Is something wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

"I am, I really am," Rachel was quick to say, but she could also feel the aching feeling in her jaw as if she was going to cry. "We just didn't want to say anything. It's not fair to Ben."

"Oh darling," Julie said, her face turning to sadness.

"No Mum, it's okay. Jake and I talked about it and we're okay with not telling anyone for now," Rachel continued. "We're really happy, and there will be a time to celebrate. But for now, we have to look at the bigger picture. And at the moment, that's Ben."

"You don't know how proud you make me," Julie told her eldest daughter, her own tears springing to her eyes. "All of you kids."

"I got that Mum," Rachel laughed nervously, stepping forward and hugging her mother.

"I'm really happy for you darling," Julie told Rachel, something Rachel had already expected. "Congratulations!" The hugged a moment longer, before they looked at each other. "And for the record, maybe this family needs some good news. Gently, but some happy news. But it's up to you. Just know that I'm happy for you, I'm sure your Dad will be too."

_**I know, odd place to end it. However, my fingers kept writing and writing and I needed someone to end it. **_

_**In the meantime, I'll get back to my relaxation whilst you guys read and review (fingers crossed!) Thanks again. **_


	6. Brotherly Blessing

_**First of all, thanks heaps for all the reviews I've been getting! The response is great and really encouraging. So thank you. **_

_**As for me, I'm settling into Sydney. I have not had a lot of time for writing, meaning this is the last finished, pre-written chapter of this story. But I'll get working on the updates, so hopefully the next update won't be too far away. **_

_**As for this chapter, given the final episode of Season 3, it seemed appropriate. So enjoy!**_

For Rachel, the main reason she had asked Jake to hold off telling anyone about their engagement was Ben. While Ben had just lost his wife, the wife he'd never had the chance to have children with, Rachel was at a complete opposite; new baby and a wedding pending. Despite how Rachel was, it didn't seem fair that Ben had lost complete happiness. And that was her reason for holding off on the announcement, at least for a while. To protect Ben.

Shortly after Melissa's untimely and tragic death, Nathan had decided to take a trip like he had been planning before. And Ben had decided, or been persuaded, to go along too. He left behind the painful memories in an attempt to move on. Temporarily anyway. Carbo had been invited along also, but had declined, being mature enough to recognise that maybe Ben just needed some time with his brother. And it was only a short trip, hitting just over the two week mark. But it had given Ben the time to be distracted. He didn't want to forget Mel, but he was thankful for the distraction.

In the time the boys had been away, Jake and Rachel had been house-hunting, still not being able to decide on the area they wanted to live. But both were in positive spirits about the searching, suspecting they'd know they'd found the right house to make their home when they saw it.

/

It was a Saturday, just gone midday and Jake and Rachel had been going to the open houses all morning. Jake pulled Rachel's still relatively new car into the driveway, telling her for the umpteenth time how delighted he was that she finally had a semi-normal car, one that he didn't mind driving and actually fitted in.

Rachel climbed out of the passenger side, closing the door gently behind her before moving to the back door. Julie came out of the house, as Rachel was working on getting Sienna out and as Jake stepped out of the driver's seat.

"How did the house-hunting go?" she asked with a grin as Jake shut the door.

"We saw a few places," Jake replied slowly.

"But nothing we were overly excited about," Rachel finished off for him, stepping up over the other side of the car with Sienna nestled in her arms. "So I guess you're stuck with us a bit longer."

"Oh great," Dave joined in, coming up from the shed and along the driveway. Julie and Rachel both gave him a look, while Jake merely laughed. "Only joking. You know this is your home as long as you want it."

"Even once you're moved out," Julie added. "Speaking of which, Nathan called and apparently they'd just hit Sydney. They'll be home any minute."

"I spoke to them the other night," Rachel said as she came around to the other side of the car where Jake, Dave and Julie were standing. "Sounds like they were having a good time."

"Apparently Ben has decided he wants to go back to work when they get back," Julie also added.

"Already?" Rachel was a little shocked by the statement. Julie nodded.

"I guess he'll see if he's up to it," concluded Dave. "Speaking of which, you said they weren't far off. Here they are." The other's turned to where Dave was nodding, at the car that had just pulled up and parked along the kerb on the border of the Rafter and Karadonis' properties. Nathan climbed out first from the passenger side, while Ben stepped out of the driver's side a moment later.

"Here they are!" called out Julie as she made her way to meet her boys on the driveway. "Welcome home."

"We were gone two weeks, Mum," Nathan reminded his mother with a laugh as he hugged her.

"Darling," Julie said when she got to Ben, hugging him also. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Apart from Nathan's shocking driving skills," Ben joked. "Tell me he wasn't taught by the same people who taught me."

"Hey, I didn't turn out too bad either," Rachel joined in from behind, standing next to Jake holding Sienna.

"Turn it down, mate," Nathan defended. "Just because I wanted to actually see the sights, rather than fly past them."

"Yeah, yeah," was Ben's reply after he'd given his Dad a hug. "Hi Jake." Then he moved towards his sister.

"It's good to have you back," Rachel told him, hugging him, trying not to squash Sienna.

"Yeah right, now you can't have the whole chocolate cake to yourself," Ben teased her.

"And you've been brushing up on the insults while you were away," Rachel retorted, yet smiling to herself. It was a glimpse of the old Ben. The happy-go-lucky Ben.

"And my favourite niece," Ben then looked down at the bundle in his sister's arms. "Do you want to come to your favourite uncle?"

"Yeah, of course she does," Rachel moved her baby daughter into Ben's arms, settling against Jake's side as Ben held Sienna.

"Why don't we all head inside," Julie said, coming up behind Ben and putting her hand on his shoulder. "You two could probably use a drink after the long drive."

"Absolutely," Nathan agreed. "Cake, Mum?" Julie laughed and shook her head.

"Of course."

/

Later that night, Rachel was in with Sienna, getting ready to put her down for the night. Rachel was sitting crossed legged on the bed, Sienna sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. Rachel smiled at how peaceful and beautiful little Sienna looked.

Rachel looked up at the knock on the door. Surprising her, Ben was the one that stuck his head through the door.

"Safe to enter?" he asked. Rachel chuckled and nodded. "Mum's serving up pavlova."

"Hopefully you guts save me some," was Rachel's reply. Ben sat down on the bed next to his sister, leaning back up against the head rest with his back and putting his feet out before them. "So everyone's asked you, and if they haven't they're tiptoeing..."

"It's alright," Ben interrupted her. "I could say I was over it all..." Ben paused.

"But you're not," Rachel finished for him. "I know."

"But I'm finally getting a grip on things," Ben told his sister, looking directly forward. "You know, Mel's gone and that totally sucks. I miss her, but I've got to move forward."

"That's a definite change to when you left," Rachel was nodding. "You're allowed to miss her though. I do."

"I do miss her and I think I'm always going to," reassured Ben. "But Mel wouldn't want me to mope around forever. It's time to start looking ahead."

"That's the spirit," Rachel said, rubbing her brother's shoulder with her free hand.

"Speaking of which, you and Jake," Ben said, turning to face his sister.

"Me and Jake?"

"He finally popped the question, didn't he?" Ben asked with a knowing smile. Rachel went to stutter, unsure of what to say. But then she nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Rachel told him, adjusting Sienna as her arms went to sleep. "Jake and I decided to wait. You'd just lost Mel and we thought if we said anything, it'd be like kicking a man when he's down."

"Rach, it's okay," Ben told her. "You're allowed to be happy, put yourself first. You shouldn't have denied yourself that."

"Ben," Rachel cut in quietly. "You're my brother; that was always going to come ahead of a big announcement. Besides, we didn't need the stress of Dad planning a big 'do."

"Oh yes, let's save the world from that," Ben laughed along with his sister. "But seriously Rachel, you can be happy. And you don't have to shield me from everything." Rachel made to protest, but Ben continued talking to make his point. "You did. Even with Sienna. Honestly Rach, I love kids. And Mel and I didn't... and so give me someone else to spoil! I'm always going to be the favourite uncle." Ben gave Rachel his cheeky grin before standing up and moving to the other side of the bed. He leant down to take his niece from Rachel.

Once he'd put Sienna down, Rachel gave her brother a hug.

"Thank you." Rachel's tone was quiet.

"What's to thank?" was Ben's reply. "Hey, he's a good guy and I'm really happy for you. Anyway, I'm going to head out. Night!"

Rachel couldn't help but smile as Ben turned around and left the room. Her brother, middle child Ben had always been the clown of the family. He'd only ever done good but he'd been hit with the biggest tragedy of all. It sounded crazy, but the fact that he'd just given his older sister his blessing, made Rachel feel content on the inside.

_**Like I said, I'll get writing as soon as I can on some more updates. **_

_**In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed and I would love a review! **_


	7. Parentals

_**First of all, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter has been started for two weeks, but nothing I wrote was working out. Not even this does. But it was the closest I could get to it. **_

_**As for me, still settling into my Sydney base. Brought myself a car for whilst I'm here. Except I'm back in Perth this morning for a funeral, just on a short stay. Not the greatest of circumstances but I am looking forward to seeing home again. Will be the last time before Christmas. **_

_**Anyway, thank you for the reviews. It means a lot. **_

"And she's progressing well," the nurse, Jennifer, told Rachel after she had finished Sienna's six week check up. "And now for her immunisations..." Rachel couldn't help but cringe at the thought. She hated needles herself, let alone for a baby.

"It's okay, it's just a little pinch," Jennifer reassured Rachel, noting the face. Rachel nodded before settling Sienna in her arms, ready.

/

"And Sienna was fine. She slept through the whole thing," Rachel told Jake later. "I was the one packing myself."

"Is that right?" Jake said, bending down to pick up his daughter. "Mummy's just a wuss, isn't she Si?"

"I am not! And watch her legs from where she had the injection," Rachel retorted, sitting down on the couch at Jake's house. "Where's Alex?"

"Work, I think," Jake replied, moving towards the kitchen. "You thirsty?"

"Mmm," Rachel replied, lying her head down on the couch and tucking her feet up underneath her, closing her eyes for what was meant to be a brief moment.

/

Jake had taken Rachel off to the bedroom a short while ago after she had decided to put herself to sleep on the lounge chair. Alex had by now arrived home from his day at work and was holding Sienna on the couch. Jake was sitting on the other couch, watching a replay of the rugby and checking occasionally on his daughter.

Hearing a knock at the door, both brothers turned around but it was Jake that stood up.

"I'll get it." Taking a few steps down the hall, Jake opened the door to see his mother standing there. "Mum, hi!"

"Just thought I'd come round and see how you boys are doing," Grace said as she moved passed her son. "Are Sienna and Rachel here too?"

"Ah, so the real reason you're here," Jake laughed. "It's funny how no one ever comes to visit us anymore; you're all here for Sienna!" Grace gave her son a look. "Alex's got her."

"Hi Mum," Alex called out when he saw Grace come through the hallway in front of Jake. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to come and see my son's?" was Grace's reply as she sat down on the chair, putting her handbag down on the coffee table.

"You're checking up on us," was Alex's reply. Grace barely gave him a look.

"You want a drink Mum?" Jake called out as he made his way to the kitchen automatically.

"That'd be good," Grace replied, taking Sienna for a hold. "Look at how big you've gotten." Jake watched as his mother played grandma with his daughter, smiling to himself.

It was later that afternoon when Rachel re-opened her eyes and found herself asleep, alone, in the bedroom. She couldn't even remember getting there as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Rachel stood up and went to where she assumed Sienna to be asleep, only to find that their baby wasn't there either.

It was in the living room of the house Jake and Alex had shared that Rachel realised where everyone was. Alex was sitting on the single arm chair and Jake was sitting on a kitchen chair. And on the double lounge chair, Grace was sitting, holding Sienna as Rachel soon spotted.

"Hey baby," Jake said as he saw her come back from the bedroom. "Feel better?"

"Oh, you should have woken me up," Rachel said as she walked past the kitchen and into the living room. "Hi Grace."

"Hi Rachel," Grace smiled at Rachel. "Don't worry about him; you get all the sleep you need." Rachel laughed a little as she sat down next to her mother in law, one leg tucked up underneath her. Rachel felt much more at ease with Grace nowadays; apparently a shopping trip is all it takes!

"Is she behaving?" Rachel asked, running one hand gently over Sienna's head and the dark downy hair adorned there.

"Of course, aren't you beautiful?" Grace said, looking back down upon her granddaughter. "I was just saying the boys. I can't believe how big she's gotten already."

"Hmm, yeah," Rachel agreed. "In clothing sizes too."

"She's a girl," Alex added from his spot.

"Exactly," Jake agreed with Alex as he came closer in where everyone else was sitting. "Always expensive."

"Again, don't listen to them," Grace said, still looking down at Sienna. Jake smiled and sat down on the arm of the other arm chair. "But I brought her some new clothes anyway." Grace nodded towards the bag on the table a few steps away. Jake spotted it and went to retrieve it and then passed it to Rachel, who pulled the first one out.

"It's so gorgeous!" Rachel said as she took in the soft pink outfit with a rabbit on the front. "You didn't have to."

"Oh don't stop me Rachel," Grace replied with a smile. "Let me be the proud grandma."

"We'll never deny you that," Rachel said, settling herself into the lounge chair.

/

Rachel headed back with Sienna to the Rafter house later that afternoon. With Jake doing a few things, Rachel had decided to head home so she could bath and put Sienna to sleep properly. She pulled into the driveway, behind her Dad's electrical van and her mother's car. Opening her door and pausing to let the electric window wind up, Rachel then climbed out, pulling the keys out of the ignition before going around to the other side of the little car. Opening the door, Rachel smiled as she saw Sienna closed, her tiny little fist clenched around the small toy elephant Alex had brought her when she was first born.

Reaching in and unclasping the buckles of the seat, Rachel pulled the little baby out, who let out a small cry at being disturbed from her slumber.

"Shh..." Rachel immediately went to shush Sienna, leaning her up against her shoulder. Rachel reached around to close the door behind her, having grabbed her handbag and putting it over the shoulder Sienna wasn't lying on. With the intention of heading in through the front door, Rachel stopped when she saw the movement of her Dad in his shed. Turning to head down the side, past the cars, Dave looked up when he saw her.

"Hey Dad," Rachel smiled, coming through the roller door. Dave put down the wire he had been holding.

"And what have my girls done today?" Dave said touching Sienna's cheek with his finger.

"She had needles today," Rachel said, peeking down at her daughter before continuing. "And she was so brave; she slept through the whole thing."

"Unlike you then," Dave said with a smile. "You screamed the whole way through."

"Funny, Dad," Rachel replied. Dave held his hands out and Rachel took the hint, passing Sienna to her father. Dave took Sienna, resting back against the bench behind him. Rachel watched her father and her daughter for a moment. "Dad, you right with her for a sec? I'm just going to duck to the loo."

"Yeah sure," Dave looked up quickly at his eldest daughter. Rachel left through the back of the shed, heading through the Rafter backyard and into the house. In the shed, Dave had Sienna held up against his side, one hand supporting her head and the other underneath her. Her eyes were closed again as she settled against her side.

"You know you make me feel old," Dave told his granddaughter with a chuckle. "But I'm not too upset about it. And your nanna..." Dave paused. "She is always telling us how old she feels. But really, she couldn't be more thrilled," Dave stopped again. "When Rachel told us. Me, specifically, I immediately saw her as my little girl again. And my little girl surely wasn't big enough to have her own baby." Dave looked down at Sienna once more, completely oblivious as to his surroundings.

"But I think I need to stop seeing Rachel as my little girl. She doesn't need me to chase the monsters out of her room anymore. And I suppose I have you and Ruby for that now." Dave didn't care that he was seemingly talking to himself by anyone that happened to near the shed. He was having his moment with Sienna. "And now Rachel's big; she's got a baby, you, and she's getting married." Dave sighed, but not unhappily. "How life has changed."

Dave pondered his words for a moment before settling on one final conclusion.

"Sienna, you're definitely a welcome addition to the ever growing Rafter family."

_**That's a wrap for now. I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter to flow better. **_

_**As for more updates, I hope they'll flow more freely now. Sometimes you just get one pesky chapter that doesn't want to write. I'm hoping that's what this was. **_

_**In the meantime, read and review please!**_


	8. Coffee Break

_**I'm sorry for the delay in updating! Life is hectic and I haven't had time to think, let alone write. **_

_**I'm still in Sydney. Spent majority of my weekend at the Sydney Telstra 500. So many accidents on the track for the weekend! But it was a great weekend. **_

_**Thank you to langfieldl and aussiebabe290 who reviewed last chapter. **_

/

Later in that same week, Rachel decided to take Sienna out. With her mother out and Jake and the rest of the family working, Rachel was back at home with Sienna alone. Libby had been hounding her to catch up so Rachel pulled out her mobile, scrolled down the contact list and hit the call button when it landed on 'Libby'.

"Hey Lib, what are you doing right about now?"

/

Rachel was waiting at the popular outdoor cafe that she and Libby had met at so many times before. It was a comfort zone to them, a familiar territory. And even now that Rachel didn't work with Libby at CBM anymore, their friendship had remained and they caught up whenever they could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rachel was pulled out of her own thoughts as she saw Libby easing her way through the other diners, a bag or two in her arms. "We had some client that was more interested in hitting on me than actually getting through the publications," Libby explained as Rachel stood up and they hugged each other.

"That's something I don't miss," Rachel said as she sat back down. "I miss work though, stupid as it sounds."

"You miss work? Ugh, you need a life girl," Libby said as she sat down, putting her hand up to summon the waiter when he was finished at the other table.

"Just the routine. And as much as I love Sienna, I'm really over the daytime trash marathons," Rachel confessed. "Do you know that I know all about the characters on 'Days Of Our Lives'?"

"Ugh," Libby exclaimed as the waiter came closer to the table. "I'll have a decaf skinny latte," Libby said to the waiter. "And maybe a piece of your chocolate mud cake. Rach, have you ordered?"

"I'll just have a latte, thanks," Rachel replied, having not ordered her own coffee yet. The waiter left and Libby bent over to look at Sienna, who Rachel had managed to put to sleep accidently whilst waiting for Libby.

"Aww Rach, I know I've said this but she's just too gorgeous!" Libby cooed. "She's like a perfect sleeping angel."

"Yeah, now," Rachel laughed, moving in the seat she was sitting in to cross one leg over the other.

"Hmm, yeah. How are the bags? Lots of foundation needed?" Libby briefly glanced up at Rachel.

"Surprisingly, no," Rachel replied. "She sleeps really well. Sometimes it feels like she doesn't sleep, but given what I watched my Mum experience with my sister, I realise I have nothing to complain about."

"And what about Jake? How are you two going?" Libby asked, sitting back in her own chair.

"He's good. Ah..." Rachel paused. "He proposed." Libby's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Seriously? Oh my god, Rach!" Libby almost squealed in delight. Rachel laughed, gauging her friends reaction and wondering whether she should cover her mouth to muffle the squeals. "When?"

"Not quite a month ago," Rachel replied with a small smile. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you. But we didn't tell anyone. With what happened to my brother..."

"Rach, that's fantastic! Is there a rock?" Libby calmed down a little as Rachel showed her friend her hand. "Oh, I always said Jake was a keeper. It's gorgeous."

"Yes, I'm quite fond of it myself," Rachel laughed.

"We could double! You know, we can do our dress shopping together and everything!" Libby's voice went higher as she got more excited. Rachel was sure she was about to jump off her chair.

"Lib, Lib, calm down!" Rachel put her arm out to stop her friend. "Calm down."

"But this is so exciting!" defended Libby.

"And your wedding is in three weeks," Rachel reminded her. "I think we're past the point of no-return."

"Mmm..." was Libby's reply. "God, it's doing my head in."

"What, getting married?" asked Rachel. Libby nodded.

"First off, it was going to small-ish," Libby started. "And then it got bigger. And I met George's Mum last week... Oh, my, god."

"What's she like?" enquired Rachel. "I mean, you know the problems I had with Grace."

"I've discovered that all the mother-in-law jokes are true. All of them," Libby was nodding grimly as she spoke.

"Is it that bad?" Rachel gave Libby a small smile as she laughed.

"It's worse," Libby said dramatically. "She asked me if it was fashionable to wear skinny jeans, because she thought they were something she would wear." Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Lib... don't worry about her. You're getting married. Be excited!" Rachel encouraged.

"It's hard to be with a dragon living with you," Libby said miserably.

"What, she's living with you?" Rachel asked in disbelief, to which Libby nodded.

"So is his sisters," Libby continued. "He has three of them. And his Dad. And his Uncle. And his..."

"Whoa, okay," Rachel held her hand up. "Where are you storing them all?"

"I'm still not completely sure." Libby stopped as a waitress brought them over their coffees. "Anyway, tell me you'll come stay with me the night before the wedding. Please Rachel."

"What, with your crazy in-laws?" Libby gave her a look.

"No silly, I'm staying at the Sofitel on Friday night," Libby began. "And since you're my best woman..."

"Best woman?" Rachel cut in with a laugh.

"Yeah, made-of-honours are so ten minutes ago," Libby clarified. "Anyway, say you'll be there. We'll have some champagne, some chocolate."

"Oh Lib, you know I would..."

"But what?" Libby butted in. "And don't use Sienna as your excuse because you know she's already coming."

"Is that so?" Rachel asked her friend mysteriously.

"Yes, we discussed it when I saw you two last week," Libby said adamantly. "So tell me you'll come. Please, otherwise I'll have to invite my mother-in-law to be and then could you imagine her in the morning..."

"Okay, okay, I'll be there," Rachel smiled at her friend. "Don't won't you being put down by the dragon on your special day. Who else is staying?"

"Just you and me. I'm keeping it simple," Libby replied adamantly. "Remember, no bridesmaids, no silly wedding traditions..."

"Yet you have a 'best woman' and you're not seeing George the night before," Rachel clarified teasingly.

"Untraditional," reiterated Libby. "And our dresses will be ready next week. I spoke to the dress people this morning."

"So much for untraditional... Let's hope I fit into it; I've still got baby belly," Rachel replied.

"Oh Rach, I'm the shallow one, remember. You look fine and you can't even tell you just had a baby," Libby told her friend.

"So I'll meet you there on the Friday afternoon, yeah? So we can prepare you for the big wide world of marriage."

"You make it sound like it's war," Libby laughed.

"Well, with a mother-in-law like yours..." Rachel joked.

"Oh stop it, you'll put me off," Libby scolded.

"You and George. Who would have thought?" Rachel continued. "But I'm so happy for you both. Two such great friends and you're getting married!"

"I know I can't believe it either!" Libby again almost squealed, startling Sienna. Rachel and Libby both looked down, but it was Libby who moved to get her. "Can I get her?" Rachel nodded, taking a sip of her latte and watching her friend pick up her baby.

"Hello cutie. You definitely have your Mummy's good looks and your Daddy's hotness," Libby told the baby. Rachel laughed quietly.

"Why hello there," came a male voice that made both Libby and Rachel to look up. George had entered the cafe and come out onto the balcony.

"Hey George," Rachel said as she went for her coffee again. "Do you want to join us?"

"I would love to," George replied. "But today I cannot. We are pushed in deadlines and I am simply getting a takeaway."

"Okay..." replied Rachel slowly, unsure how to reply.

"And baby Sienna is getting bigger and bigger," George turned his attention to the baby in his fiancé's arms.

"Tell me about it," Rachel responded, absentmindedly stirring her latte.

"I'll see you later," George told Libby, whilst Rachel looked away.

"Rampant," Libby decided, telling George, who stood back up.

"Goodbye," he said before he departed. The look on Libby's face was that of pure love struck and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

_**That's it for now. So a fairly 'standard' chapter but it's important for Rachel to have friends, yeah? Would love a read and review!**_


	9. First Christmas

_**First of all, I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated until now. So much has happened. I've been back and forth between Melbourne and Sydney several times, been to the AFI awards and Carols by Candlelight, attended an engagement party, been in hospital on a drip suffering from heatstroke and dehydration. I've covered all bases, or so you would think. **_

_**Now I'm trying to finish all my work in Sydney, to head home to Perth for my big family Christmas. We have a big get together with everyone and they stay at my place for three days. But now I'm worried I'm not going to make it home in time. Fingers crossed...**_

_**This chapter seemed appropriate, given the time of year. **_

A few weeks later, and time had passed. Ruby's birthday had passed and Christmas was fast approaching. Rachel was torn between being excited at spending her first Christmas with her new baby, and also stressed at how much she had to do. She couldn't imagine being like her own Mum, being a mother to four children.

"It's amazing how much effort we have to put in to Christmas once you have a baby," Rachel told Jake as they sat on the couch in the Rafter living room.

"And she's not even going to remember it," was Jake's response as he rubbed Sienna's back, who was sitting on his knee.

"Yeah, but Jake it has to be special," Rachel told him. "She might not remember it. But there will be photos."

"I know that," Jake replied. "She can't even open presents."

"Which reminds me, we are going Christmas shopping tomorrow," Rachel told him. "We need to buy presents for just about everyone."

"Shopping, really?" Jake groaned. "You know, I'm pretty sure I told Camel..."

"You're coming," Rachel interrupted firmly. "Just think you can press all the noisy toys with an excuse this year." She stood up and took Sienna. "I'm going to go feed her."

/

Rachel was making toast for breakfast the next morning. Jake was still in the bedroom with Sienna, who had been asleep when Rachel came out.

"Do we need anything else for Christmas?" Rachel asked her Mum, who was sitting at the table feeding Ruby. "Jake and I are going Christmas shopping today." Julie turned back and paused before answering.

"Bon bons. Crackers," Julie replied. "It's not Christmas with crackers."

"Got it," Rachel replied, turning back to where the coffee was now ready. She poured a cup of the fresh coffee and placed it on the table in front of her mother.

"Oh, thanks darling," Julie smiled. "Big Christmas for you and Jake; first one as parents."

"I know!" Rachel said happily as she sat down at the table with her coffee next to her Mum, crossing one leg over the other, before she paused. "That's really scary."

"Not as scared your dad still is about the fact his girl has her own girl," Julie laughed. "I still remember your first Christmas," Julie continued. "You were crawling at the time and you crawled under the tree and tore up everyone's presents. The wrapping paper anyway."

"And that reassures me for this Christmas because..." Rachel responded.

"No need to panic; Sienna's not crawling," Julie told her comfortingly as she stood up.

"And she's not even going to remember it," Jake added as he came up behind Rachel, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's for the mum's benefit," Julie told him. "It's to make us feel better."

"Any excuse for shopping," Jake added.

"I shall ignore you and go and take care of our baby," Rachel replied, taking her coffee and leaving.

/

Later that day, Rachel and Jake had found themselves in the toy store at the shopping plaza.

"Why couldn't you be older?" Jake asked Sienna, not that she could answer. He was holding her up in his arms, while Rachel held the red shopping basket to put things in as they walked the aisles. "There's so many more things we could buy you."

"Bet you won't be wishing that when she's going on her first date or getting married," Rachel told him. Jake looked from Rachel to Sienna, looking the slight bit scared.

"That's not going to happen, is it Miss?" he told himself, causing Rachel to laugh and shake her head.

"Look, we'll buy her things that she can grow into," Rachel said, looking down at the list. "And I need to get something for Mum."

"Yeah, me too," Jake replied. "Mum's are so hard to buy for." Rachel nodded. "Hey, what about this?" Rachel turned around to see what Jake was talking about.

"What is it?" asked Rachel, stepping back to eye the extremely large box Jake was pointing at.

"It's one of those walker things. I think," Jake replied uneasily. "It makes noise and has things to hit or whatever when she gets a bit bigger but can't actually walk."

"See?" Rachel replied, her voice a little higher. "I told you Christmas shopping wasn't all bad!"

/

It was late by the time Rachel and Jake made it home. They'd stopped for dinner as well and now Rachel was showing her Mum the things they had brought. Ted, Dave and Jake were sitting on the couch watching the rugby, thanking whoever that the All Blacks weren't playing. Meanwhile, Rachel was with Julie sitting on the floor, under the light of the Christmas tree with the gifts that were ready to wrap.

"This one's great. It's a toy," Rachel demonstrated. "And then the strap undoes and it turns into a pillow. I think it's a monkey."

"Is it?" Julie said, cocking her head questioningly. "I thought it was a hippo."

"It's a monkpo," Rachel decided. "There's one here for Ruby too."

"And more teddies?" Julie smiled as she eyed the several teddies adorning the floor next to them.

"You can never have too many teddies," Rachel defended.

"As Rachel can confirm, given I share a bed with all of hers," Jake said from the lounge chair. Julie laughed while Rachel simply looked up at him.

"It's too hard to buy toys for babies," Rachel replied. "And Mum's, too. Do you know how long it took us to find presents for you and Grace?"

"You know I don't want anything," Julie told her, just like all mothers did. "I have my family here, and that's what's important."

"Ugh, I hope I never get to that stage," Rachel grimaced. "I love my presents! Jake, you better be listening." The boys on the lounge turned around to face the women on the floor. "Calm down, I'm joking," Rachel relented.

"Have we got any beer?" Ben burst into the Rafter kitchen. "You're watching the rugby too?"

"The game they play in heaven," Jake nodded, to which Ted and Dave agreed.

"Ah, chrissie presents," Ben said, forgetting the beer and making his way over to where Rachel and Julie were sitting near the Christmas tree, surrounded by sticky tape, gift cards, wrapping paper and presents. "Any for me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rachel taunted.

"Hey Mum, do we get presents from Santa this year?" Ben asked, sitting on the arm of the lounge chair. "It's hardly fair that Ruby and Sienna will be getting them from Santa and we won't." Everyone turned to look at Ben. "What I mean is, that, um, they might get a bit suss about the whole Santa myth if their siblings don't get presents from Santa."

"Some kids never grow up..." Ted muttered as he sunk back down into the arm chair.

"Sienna's a few weeks old!" replied Rachel with a laugh. "Besides, she doesn't have siblings."

"Ruby then," Ben tried.

"Get out," Julie laughed, scoffing as Ben slunk out sulkily.

"What? I like Santa!"

_**I know that the times might be a little off, with when Melissa died, Ruby's birthday and when Rachel had a baby. But it was the best way I could fit everything together.**_

_**The part about buying mother's presents... Too true! I always have that problem with my Mum. But the point I make? No matter what she says, I'm going to buy her a present anyway so why not just tell me something that she'll actually want! Frustrating...**_

_**I know it's been far too long, but I would appreciate the review. Thank you to those that have been reviewing!**_


	10. Christmas of Firsts

_**So Merry Christmas everyone! I am having a spectacular time... And I managed to make it home in the nick of time!**_

_**I got woken up this morning by my boyfriend, who was carrying my dog, both of them wearing Christmas hats and bearing presents. He's such a sweetie. **_

_**Just thought I'd send you all a Chrissie present. Hope Santa was good to you all. **_

Sienna's first Christmas was a spectacular one. Although it was, as Julie had said, mostly for her parents' sake.

Christmas was always an important time of year for the Rafters, like it is for most families. No expense or effort was spared; everything to make the day special.

For Jake and Rachel, this Christmas was more special than the previous one's they had spent together. They hadn't had too many Christmases' together, but they did know this Christmas was extra special. It was, again like Julie said, the bond between parents and child. Such a special day to share with them. Although Sienna might not remember it, there would be plenty of photos to see when she was older, Rachel was making sure of that.

Jake and Rachel had to split themselves for Christmas this year. They had decided to spend the morning with the Rafter family, before they visited Jake's family later in the day. Grace had been okay with it; she understood with little children involved.

/

On Christmas Eve, it was, unsurprisingly, Ben who suggested they put out milk and cookies for Santa.

"And water and carrots for the reindeer," he had also reminded them. Ben insisted that it was never too early to get the littlies into the Christmas habits and rituals.

So again it was Dave's duty to eat the food, cursing Ben silently who had encouraged Ruby to add lots of biscuits to the stack. Twelve, Dave counted. So he called in the help of Jake and Ted to eat them on Christmas Eve, as Rachel and Julie finished the wrapping of presents under the tree.

/

Come Christmas morning, Rachel was asleep peacefully when she awoke to Jake looking over her.

"Merry Christmas baby," he smiled at her as she opened her eyes and flipped herself over to face him.

"Morning," she replied sleepily. "Merry Christmas," she added, leaning up as he leaned down for a kiss, meeting each other halfway.

"Sienna's first Christmas," Jake said as he leant his head down on his elbow.

"And she's already given us a Christmas present by sleeping almost all the way through the night," Rachel smiled, settling into the pillows. "It's really special," she decided after a moment's thought.

"Who would have thought," Jake replied, putting his arm behind her.

"I sure as hell didn't," Rachel responded with a snort. "Last year, could you imagine we'd have a baby?"

"Definitely not," Jake agreed. "Amazing how time flies." The stirring and whimpering of Sienna alerted both Jake and Rachel to the baby.

"That's impeccable timing," Rachel laughed as Jake threw back to covers and stood up to get her. Whilst he picked up Sienna, Rachel pushed herself into more of a sitting position, adjusting the pillows behind her back. Jake, with Sienna outstretched in his arms, placed Sienna down in her mother's arms.

"Merry Christmas beautiful," Rachel cooed, looking down at her baby daughter, whose dark blue eyes were open and looking up. Jake leaned down on his side and looked over Rachel to gaze at his baby girl.

"Oh, wait a minute," Jake instead said, sitting himself back up and off the bed whilst Rachel looked over, intrigued. When she saw what he was holding, she couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Oh Jake!"

"Now, it is a big deal, Sienna's first Christmas," Jake said. "And it's not a Christmas without Santa hats." He placed a red and white fluffy hat on Rachel's head, not allowing it to sit properly before pulling out a smaller one.

"Oh you didn't," Rachel couldn't help but smile as he went to balance one of Sienna's tiny downy head.

"Oh I did," was Jake's reply. "Saw them when we went shopping the other day. Wanted to surprise you." He paused and smiled at Rachel.

"That's really sweet," Rachel said, smiling widely before kissing him again. "But hang on, where's yours?" Rachel again had to laugh as she saw Jake reach behind again and pull out one. Before he could put it on, Rachel moved Sienna to block him. Jake accepted the baby, letting Sienna settle in his arms once more. Rachel then took the Santa hat from him, equally as fluffy as her own and Sienna's, and placed it upon his dark hair.

"There we go," Rachel said as she drew her hands back and they both laughed. Sitting there on the bed, the three of them as a little family, it was picture perfect.

/

A short while later, Rachel and Jake took Sienna out to the living room where Ted already was.

"Is it early?" Rachel asked, pausing in the kitchen when she saw no one else up. Whilst everyone liked a sleep in, no one did on Christmas. Especially in the Rafter family.

"It's only six-thirty," Jake answered for her, shifting Sienna in his arms from behind Rachel as he eyes the kitchen clock.

"Merry Christmas Grandad," Rachel said as she continued into the lounge, sitting down with one leg tucked underneath her before reaching to give him a hug. "Why are you up so early?

"Merry Christmas love. I had some gift wrapping to take care of," Ted replied, nodding towards the wrapping paper rolls, sticky tape and the presents that sat wrapped on the table before them. "And you three are up. Little one acting as a personal alarm clock?"

"No, not this time," Rachel said as she and Jake laughed. "I actually thought it was later."

"Oh yeah, Christmas trick ay?" Ted smiled. "More like you wanted to beat Ben to Santa's presents."

"Yeah, and there's that," Rachel agreed with a chuckle. "You right with her while I have a quick shower?" Rachel asked Jake, to which he nodded.

/

Rachel had her shower, and when she came out, Dave was awake and making a coffee.

"Merry Christmas Rachel," Dave said as she came out, dressed and ready for the day.

"Merry Christmas Dad," Rachel replied, giving him a tight hug which he accepted. "Where's Mum?"

"With Ruby," Dave said, nodding towards the hallway as he took a sip of coffee. "She should be out in a minute." Rachel peeked back at the living room to see Jake and Ted sitting on the couches, Ted holding Sienna. Rachel stepped back towards the hall and Ruby's room.

Opening the door quietly, Rachel stuck her head in to see Julie sitting in the small chair, holding Ruby on her lap.

"Merry Christmas Mum," Rachel whispered as she snuck into the room, bending down to kiss her mother's cheek. "Merry Christmas Rubes."

"Merry Christmas darling."

/

"Merry Christmas!" It was then that Christmas was kick-started, with Ben trotting into the Rafter living room, Nathan, Carbo and Loretta behind him. He just paused to hug his Mum and little sister.

There were 'Merry Christmases' all round, and hugs.

"And did Santa come and visit you?" Ben asked, taking his baby sister from his Mum and moving in to the living room, where Dave, Ted, Rachel, Jake and Sienna already were.

Presents were opened, with Julie and Dave but admiring their extended and growing family.

Nathan held Sienna as Jake and Rachel popped a cracker, Rachel falling onto Jake with laughter when she won. Ruby was content with Carbo and Retta, and Ted and Chel were laughing as Ben tore the wrapping paper off a present like a five year old.

It was a Christmas of first's: Ben's first Christmas without Melissa. The first Christmas for Jake and Rachel as both parents and an engaged couple. The first Christmas for Carbo and Loretta, they too as an engaged couple. The first for Ted and Chel now as great-grandparents. And almost the biggest, it was Sienna's first Christmas entirely.

And the family were there to celebrate it.

_**So wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, and if I don't get a chance to update until after the 31**__**st**__**, have a wonderful New Year. **_

_**P.S. Remember, Santa only comes to those who aren't naughty. But if you review, he might rethink your naughty status and give you presents! LOL**_


	11. Night Off

_**So updates haven't been as quick as I would have liked, but they are getting there. Hope you've all had a great start to 2011, because I definitely have. **_

_**I'm not sure as to when my next update will be. Tomorrow, I'm off to Italy on my usual trip there. Then after that, I'm on a work trip of sorts to Los Angeles. And then we're spending a couple of days in Bali on the way back. So excited! I plan to update whilst I'm away; hell, I've updated from beaches in Bali and Singapore before! It's a whirlwind trip; I'll be back in time for Australia Day.**_

_**So until next time, best wishes to all and I'll see you shortly. **_

Not long after the start of 2011, it was edging closer and closer to Libby and George's wedding day. As promised, Rachel was taking Sienna to go and stay at the Sofitel to help Libby get ready the next morning.

"And you get to go and stay at the nice hotel," Jake was talking to Sienna, was stretched out giggling on a blanket on the bed. Rachel had a suitcase on the other side, packing a few things she'd need into it for the night, for both her and her daughter. "And then I'll get to see you tomorrow at the wedding."

"Is my poor baby going to be okay all by himself tonight?" Rachel asked Jake teasingly. Jake laughed, putting his arm out to catch her.

"It's not the first night I've spent alone," he laughed, kissing Rachel. As she pulled back, Rachel glanced down at Sienna. The baby was kicking her legs and sucking her fist.

"Look at how big you're getting," Rachel said to Sienna, unable to resist the urge and picking her up.

"Nup, she's still tiny," Jake disagreed.

"She'll always be little to you," Rachel said, looking up at him. "Always." Jake nodded. "But she's beginning to not look like such a newborn. Anyway, are you staying with Alex tonight?"

"Yeah. We'll probably just have a beer and watch some telly," Jake replied. "What are you girls doing?"

"I think it's just Libby and I. And Sienna of course. Just some champers. Gotta get Libby ready for the big wide world of marriage," Rachel laughed.

"Sounds like a death sentence!" Jake could help but laugh.

"It is not! I said yes to you, didn't I?" Rachel retorted. "Besides, she's got a mother in law she needs distracting from. "So, I think we're ready to go."

/

Later that evening, Rachel was with Libby at the Sofitel. Libby was surprisingly calm, or at least she was doing a good job at hiding it. Rachel was in the shower, whilst Libby was lying on the floor, Sienna on the rug next to her.

"I know I say this every time I see her, but you and Jake make really cute kids," Libby said as Rachel came out, a white fluffy bath robe around her and her hair up in a towel. Libby had her left hand up whilst Sienna grabbed at the hand, apparently interested in Libby's engagement ring. "She's going to be like the hot, popular, cheerleader type." Rachel looked back up from the mirror she was looking at and laughed.

"I might be biased... but she is a cutie," Rachel agreed as she came to sit next to her daughter and best friend. "So, now we've got to get you ready for tomorrow."

"I'm going to go wash my hair," replied Libby, pushing herself up from the floor. "Do you want more champagne?"

"Not right now," replied Rachel, lying herself down and propping herself up on her elbow next to Sienna. "Go have your shower whilst I put her to sleep."

A short time later, Libby was sitting at the dresser at the edge of the room with a view over the city.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow," Libby almost squealed.

"And I can't believe you're marrying George tomorrow," Rachel laughed as she took a sip of the champagne from the flute in her hands. "So, cleansed, moisturised... all sorted?"

"I think so," Libby's voice was high, as usual when she got over excited.

/

Come the next morning, it was Libby who woke first. She'd woken up when she heard her friend's baby grizzling not far from where they were.

"Hey cutie," Libby said as she picked Sienna up. "All ready for today? Gosh, I can't believe I'm so calm." Libby looked at the baby, who was intent on grasping at Libby's free flowing hair before Libby looked at the clock. "7.30. How about we order up some room service before we wake your Mummy?" Sienna smiled at Libby's voice, causing Libby to giggle a little.

Libby ordered up the room service and sat down, still holding Sienna, on the sofa suite, closing her eyes momentarily.

Fifteen minutes later, Libby was asleep, despite only meaning to have a power nap. Hearing the knock at the door, Rachel had woken up, grabbing her bathrobe as she headed for the door.

"Your room service order?" was what she was greeted with as she opened the door.

"Ah, I guess," Rachel stumbled as the lady walked in with the food. Whilst the lady set the tray down, Rachel spotted her friend on the couch. "Lib, wake up honey. Breakfast is here." Libby opened her eyes and yawned.

"Must have gone back to sleep," was her reply, as she sat herself back up with Sienna.

"How long have you two been up?" asked Rachel as she leant on the table.

"Not long. We ordered breakfast and we were going to wake you up. Guess it was the other way around." They both turned as the phone in the room rang, Rachel springing herself up to get it. Answering, she smiled before holding it out to Libby. "Guess who?"

Rachel took Sienna as she swapped Libby with the phone. Leaving Libby to her romantic talks with George, the customary 'we're going to married' talk, Rachel took Sienna off to change her.

"We're going to go to a wedding today bubba," Rachel cooed.

By the time Rachel had managed to pry the phone away from her friend and motivate her to get ready, Libby wasn't as calm.

"Oh my god Rach, I'm getting married," Libby was almost hyperventilating. "What was I thinking?"

"You're in love Lib," Rachel reminded her, pulling back strands of her friends hair. "Chill."

"Chill? Chill? Um hello, I'm getting _married,_" Libby stressed dramatically. "I'm actually getting married."

"Yep, you are hon," Rachel smiled at Libby in the mirror. "And you're happy, right?" Libby paused.

"I so am." Rachel smiled back at her friend.

"Well then there you go," Rachel replied, reaching for the hairspray. "Forget the mother in law, forget the pressures. You're marrying a guy you absolutely adore." Rachel paused, gauging Libby's face. "And I think it's pretty safe to say George is insanely crazy about you."

"You're right," Libby breathed in deeply. "You are so right." Rachel let out her own breath. Panicking bride syndrome? Libby had had her bout and now they were headed for the aisle.

/

Libby and George were to be married in a park. A park near the water and under the trees. The weather was kind to them, the sun shining but giving them moderate temperatures to ensure they weren't boiling hot.

Arriving at the park later that morning, Libby seemed to have calmed her nerves. Rachel wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the champagne her friend had almost skulled on the way over. Rachel knew her friend was most certainly in love, just suffering nerves.

They had stepped out of the car, and in the distance both girls could see the guests at the wedding standing. Untraditional, there wasn't a huge number of guests; Rachel estimated about forty. Rachel scanned the list of faces, eventually spotting who she was after.

"I'll be back in a sec, okay?" Rachel said, moving to take her baby from Libby. Libby was clinging to Sienna as if she was some sort of comfort blanket.

"What, where are you going?" Libby asked.

"I'm going to bring Si to Jake, don't panic," Rachel chuckled, taking Sienna and making her way over to the guests and where Jake was waiting.

"Morning," he greeted them both with a smile, kissing Rachel before she passed Sienna to him. "And morning princess," he added, kissing Sienna's head. "Ready to go?"

"She's having her bout of bride nerves," Rachel said, glancing back to where her friend was waiting out of sight of the groom. "But we're all set to go. I'll see you in a minute." Jake nodded, before heading back to where his seat was.

Hurrying back, Rachel touched her hair gently as she approached Libby.

"I'm so excited Rachel!" Libby appeared to be well and truly passed the nerves. "I'm going to finally marry my fiancé!"

"You know you're not going to be able to say that anymore," Rachel warned teasingly. "Will you be able to survive without saying the word 'fiancé'?"

"Yes, I'll just stick with husband," smiled Libby broadly. "How do I look?"

"George isn't going to know what's hit him," Rachel smiled at her friend. "Poor guy. You ready?" Libby nodded, holding out her arm to link with Rachel's.

Being untraditional, Libby walked the 'aisle' with Rachel by her side, the friend's linking their arms. While Rachel took in the guests surrounding them, Libby had eyes only for the man at the end of the aisle. George joined them at the end of the aisle, where Libby turned to Rachel and hugged her. As Libby and George stepped forward together, Rachel took a step backwards to sit next to Jake on the outdoor chairs in the front row. He was holding Sienna, who appeared to be asleep.

"Aren't you meant to stand next to her or something?" Jake whispered to Rachel as she brushed the infant's cheek.

"Untraditional, remember?" Rachel whispered back, leaning against his side.

They watched as Libby and George were pronounced husband and wife, no sign of the earlier nerves present as they sealed it with a kiss. Everyone stood on their feet to clap, Jake clapping somewhat awkwardly on account of the baby in his arms.

/

The happy couple had their moment in the wedding car, whilst Rachel and Jake made the quick dash nearby to the Rafter house.

"Hey, you're back. How was it?" Julie asked almost instantly as the pair walked in.

"All lovey dovey," Jake replied.

"It was beautiful," Rachel amended, shifting the weight of Sienna in her arms. "Now, are you sure you'll be okay with her?"

"Yes!" Julie replied with a scoff. "It's not like I haven't handled a baby before. Besides, you won't be far away if we need you."

"Jake's going to be the one having a hard time," Dave added from the sofa. Jake, Rachel and Julie all looked over to him. "Separation anxiety," was all he said. Rachel rolled her eyes as Jake smiled and Julie laughed.

"Now go! We'll see you after," Julie urged, holding her arms out to take Sienna. Rachel, although somewhat reluctantly, left Sienna go to Julie, before Jake touched her arm.

"Come on. We better get going," Jake told her. "We're supposed to be there before the happy couple."

"Trust me, it'll be ages before they come up for air," Rachel told him. "Bye!"

/

Not only were they celebrating George and Libby's nuptials, but Jake and Rachel were celebrating the first night out with Sienna since she was born. Both Rachel's parents and Jake's mum had offered many times to care for the infant for the night, but as Dave had put it, separation anxiety had kicked in. As much as they loved their little girl, it was nice to have a night just the two of them.

"This will be us," Rachel said, seemingly over Jake's shoulder as they danced later that evening. "Maybe not a wedding like this, but a wedding nonetheless."

"Big plans. Speaking of which, how soon do you want it to be?" Jake asked, his body moving in time with his partner's.

"I'm in no hurry," Rachel replied. "But that said, I don't really want to wait forever."

"Impatient," Jake smirked.

"Maybe I just love you," Rachel told him, pulling her head back to face him with a smile. Jake smiled also, leaning forward to kiss her.

"So, how are we feeling. Anxiety levels aren't too high?" Jake teased her as they continued dancing.

"You're hilarious. And no, I'm doing fine," Rachel confirmed. "This is nice. The two of us."

"We nearly gave up that right when we had a baby!" Jake chuckled.

"Nearly," Rachel agreed. "But it's just a moment."

"And Rach, we are allowed our moments without having to feel guilty," Jake told his fiancée.

"I know," Rachel nodded. "It's crazy to think that this time last year, we never would have pictured ourselves here."

"But thank god for Sienna we did," was Jake's reply. Rachel nodded.

"Who knows where we would be if it wasn't for her." Rachel paused. "It's insane how much a baby changes things."

"I know. Like the fact we could go out and talk about something other than our daughter!" he laughed, to which Rachel joined in.

"God, the fun I used to make of my Mum..."

"But I'm certainly not complaining," Jake added.

"Me neither," Rachel agreed, kissing him again.

_**So that's a wrap for this update. I thought it was a good time to address the past for Rachel and Jake, as to where they might have ended up. Would love if you could leave a review on the way out. **_

_**I know there will definitely not be another update today given I leave tomorrow. You never know, I might get an update written on tomorrow's flight and I might get to update during my stopover in Hong Kong or I might get to when I arrive in Rome. We'll just see. **_

_**Thanks again!**_


	12. Off Season

_**Well, hello hello! I arrived in Italy earlier, and hadn't had the chance to post this yet. This was written on the plane from Australia to Hong Kong, and I planned to post it during the stopover, but found myself getting sucked into seeing a bit of the culture! So I had to touch it up and post in Rome. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated. **_

A week after George and Libby's wedding and the following Friday, Rachel arrived home to find her Dad, Jake, Nathan and Coby finishing up work for the day. Opening the driver's side door, Rachel stepped out,

"Hi Dad!" she called out as she pulled her keys out of the ignition, smiling happily at her father who was walking up the side to the back of his van.

"Oi, what about me!" Jake called out, appearing from the front of the van. Rachel poked her tongue out as she gave her Dad a hug.

"You been out?" Dave asked his eldest daughter as she stepped back.

"Shopping," was Rachel's reply flicking back a piece of her loose, blonde hair.

"Far out. How can you keep spending when you don't work?" Nathan asked incredulously, pausing with the crate he held.

"I'm getting paid maternity leave," Rachel retorted. "Besides, I was grocery shopping. So if you are good with not eating..."

"I don't even live here," Nathan remarked.

"But only a quarter of the food we buy we eat because, well, I mean, think about how much Ben 'borrows'," Rachel replied dramatically.

"How old are you two again?" Dave said, shaking his head and moving to the back of Rachel's car and peering in the window.

"Is Sienna in the car?" asked Jake.

"Nah, I left her at the shops," Rachel replied sarcastically before laughing. "Yeah, she's asleep. You can get her out if you want Dad," Rachel added, spotting her Dad by the car window. As Dave opened the Astra's back door, Rachel turned back to Jake, leaning upwards and kissing him. "Are you still going to footy training?"

"Yeah, for a while I suppose," Jake replied with a shrug. "Can't ride on the off season forever. Camel's picking me up in a minute." Rachel nodded.

"Are you going to be back for dinner? We're ordering Thai," Rachel told him.

"Let me guess, it's Rachel's turn to cook?" Nathan piped up from not far away. Rachel moved her hand out to swat her brother's head, but missed as he ducked.

"I'm not sure when training's over," Jake replied. "Camel wants me to go out with the guys after, but I'll probably just head back."

"Why don't you go out with them?" asked Rachel. "It's one night and you haven't been out with the guys in ages."

They were interrupted at the sound of an irritating car horn. Everyone that was standing out the front, that be Dave, Nathan, Coby, Jake and Rachel, looked up as Camel pulled up alongside the driveway.

"Footy season is officially ON!" called out Camel from the driver's seat, his voice carrying through the open passenger side window. Jake and Rachel moved towards his car.

"And let me guess, you're way out of shape?" Jake asked jokingly, leaning on the door.

"Nah, not me. Unlike you Daddy-o," was Camel's indignant reply. "Come on, are we going or not?" Jake shook his head before opening the door and getting in.

"Okay, be careful..." Rachel said through the window, before Camel cut in.

"Mushy mushy." Jake turned to face his friend while Rachel just ignored him.

"And call me if you need a lift back," she finished.

"I'm not sure when we'll be done anyway," Jake said kissing her before they drove off.

/

Later that night, Rachel was sitting in the Rafter's living room with her parents, and grandad, watching a Friday night movie. Rachel was holding Sienna as she drifted off to sleep, sitting on the same chair as her Dad. Julie and Ted were in arm chairs.

"I'd love to know who picks these movies," Dave groaned.

"They should be sacked," Ted agreed. "What is all this nonsense garbage?"

"It's not garbage," Julie told the men with a scoff.

"Now here's some action!" Dave smiled to himself as he flicked the channel, Rachel and Julie protesting.

"Dad!"

Rachel looked down to where her phone had vibrated on the table. Without looking, Dave reached forward and handed it to his daughter, preventing her from having to stretch forward with Sienna in her arms.

_Any chance U could pick me up?_

Rachel laughed a little to herself as she read the text from Jake. Typing a reply, Rachel hit send before closing the phone.

"Oh well, I'm out anyway. I'm going to go pick up Jake," Rachel said, re tucking Sienna's baby blanket around her. "I'm supposing they've had too much to drink."

"Leave Sienna here," Julie said, looking up as Rachel stood. "She's asleep, isn't she?"

"I can put her in the car," Rachel told her mother as she slipped on the flats she had kicked off earlier.

"And then you'll have to disturb her when you take her back out," Julie was insistent. "Give her here." Rachel paused, before bending down to gently pass Sienna to her grandmother.

"Okay, I won't be long," Rachel said as she moved away to the kitchen for her keys. "Are you sure?"

"She'll be fine, love," Ted called out.

"Has anyone seen my keys?" Rachel asked a moment later, finding her hook empty from the key holder in the kitchen.

"Not on the hook?" Julie replied. "Your Dad drove your car last to go and get dinner."

"I think they might be near the computer," Dave replied, trying not to glance from the action flick on the screen before them. "Or maybe on top of the fridge..."

"In other words you have no idea what you've done with them," Rachel concluded, disappearing towards her room. "Thank god for spare keys," she muttered to herself, pulling her Mum's keys off the hook to get to her own spare car key. "I'll be back in a minute!" she called out, not too loudly to disturb either Sienna or Ruby as she left the house.

/

Ten minutes later, Rachel pulled her car up to the parking spaces at the back of the local pub she knew Jake was at. Putting the car into park, Rachel didn't even turn the car off as she saw Jake and Camel standing near the entrance. They both headed over quickly, with Rachel finding the electric window button and pressing it down.

"Suppose you want a lift too Camel?"

"Thanks Rach," Camel said as he climbed into the seat behind her, Jake opening the passenger side door and climbing in. "Hey baby," Camel added as he stuck his head into the baby seat on the opposite side. "What's his name again?"

"You do realise _she's_ not in there, right?" Rachel half questioned, glancing at Camel through her rear view mirror before shifting the gear stick into reverse. Rachel and Jake could have sworn they saw Camel re-check the empty baby seat before replying.

"I'm not _drunk, _Rachel."

"Hmm, sure..." Rachel laughed. "Are you drunk too?" she asked Jake with a quick glance at him before checking the road to pull out of the pub car park.

"Nah, just didn't want to risk driving," he told her. "Is Sienna asleep?"

"Left her with Mum and Dad," Rachel replied with a nod, flicking on her indicator to pull off at the next road. Pulling up at Camel's house a few moments later, Rachel was not surprised to see Camel sprawled out on the backseat, his mouth open and his eyes closed.

"Get up," Jake told him, reaching over and thumping his friend on the chest. Camel woke up with a start, sitting up and getting his bearings before climbing out of the back seat. He came to Rachel's open window, leaning down on it.

"Thanks driver. Hope you had the meter running. How much do I owe ya?"

"Go to bed Camel," Rachel said with a laugh as he bumbled his way across his front law. Having seen Camel reach his doorstep a few moments later, Rachel pulled the car away from the curb and headed for home.

"He's an idiot."

_**That's a wrap for this chapter. I'm going to be pretty busy now that I've hit my first destination of Italy. But I plan to update when I can. I will most likely be awake at all hours, conferencing for work in Australia when it's night time in Italy, and out enjoying the day hours when I would be sleeping at home! So I should cram some updates in anyway. **_

_**Would love a review. In the meantime, ciao!**_


	13. Prime Area

_**Update time! I had had the most fantastic time in Italy. I spent a few days at a dance academy I was accepted into last year and was just enjoying the time away...**_

_**And then all the disasters in Queensland have happened, when I'm so far away. And we got word late yesterday that my good friend is among those missing. He's a bit like a brother to me, and his partner is holidaying with my in Italy. My partner flew back to Australia (early) this morning; he's a police officer and he's among those heading to Queensland for relief efforts. And if there is still no news about my friend by tomorrow, I think we'll cut everything short and head back to Australia. Holidaying isn't right at a time like this. **_

_**In the meantime, thank you for the reviews. It means a lot. **_

During the following week, days came and went. And one morning, there was the usual hype of a typical morning. Dave and Jake were getting themselves ready for work, Julie was getting Ruby fed whilst Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. Ted was awake too, sitting with his great-granddaughter on his knee. Rachel glanced over to where Ted sat, watching as Sienna giggled, causing Rachel to smile herself.

But then something caught her eye, reaching out behind her to grab Jake. She half missed, yanking at his shirt and making him jump, nearly spilling the orange juice he was pouring.

"Rach, what..."

"It's perfect," was all Rachel said, her eyes not tearing away from the newspaper in front of her. Julie, at the table opposite her, looked up curiously. Whilst Dave placed the toast he had made for Rachel in front of her.

"Thanks Dad," replied Rachel. But then she turned her attention back to Jake and the article in front of her. "It is perfect."

"What, a house? It's not in the city, is it?" Jake asked cautiously as he bent down. "Ah, I'm impressed."

"It's perfect. For rent or sale. It's a three bedroom two bathroom, not too far from here for your work, two car lock up garage, office." Rachel listed. "It's got a backyard and front yard."

"Wait up. You're actually suggesting this place and it's not the city?" Jake asked unbelievably. Julie laughed.

"Shut up," Rachel replied, swatting him. "I'm not at work anyway. And then we're close to my family, and your Mum and Alex."

"Definitely worth a look," Jake nodded, moving back to pouring his orange juice.

"So whereabouts is it?"

"Brays Road?" Rachel replied. "Isn't that like, the next road over?"

"Yep." It was Dave that replied. "Let me guess, it's no longer such a good house?" Jake laughed.

"Don't be silly," was Rachel's reply. Then she turned to Jake. "I think we should have a look." Jake finished the orange juice he had just gulped before replying.

"Sure," he answered with a nod. "You call the agent and arrange a time?"

"Done," Rachel smiled.

/

It was only ten-thirty when Jake had looked up at the noise of his phone ringing. Looking up, he saw Dave holding it up, having heard it ringing from inside Jake's car.

"Thanks mate," Jake replied as he grabbed it, but not before he missed the call. Seeing four missed calls, all from Rachel, displayed on the screen, Jake hit dial and waited for the connection.

"Where have you been?" was how Rachel answered.

"Working," replied Jake chuckle. "You buzzed?"

"We've got an appointment to see the agent this afternoon," Rachel told him through the phone. She was at home in the backward, juggling Sienna on her hip whilst holding her mobile between her ear and shoulder awkwardly. "Four o'clock. Can you get off in time?"

"Give me a sec," Jake said, moving his own mobile away from his ear. Rachel, meanwhile, switched the leg she had bent up on the outdoor chair before repositioning Sienna. "Hey Dave. What time do you reckon we're going to knock off today?" Dave looked up at his worker.

"You got an appointment to go see that house?" Dave asked knowingly. Jake nodded in return. "Tell Rach that you'll be done whatever time you need to be done," was Dave's response before he went back to the light he was installing. Putting his phone back up to his ear, Jake spoke to Rachel. "Four o'clock, meet you there?"

"Dad was alright with it?" Rachel asked, giving up and sitting herself down completely.

"Absolutely fine."

"Alright, I'll see you there at four. Have a good day," Rachel told him, smiling to herself as Sienna burst into a fit of giggles for no apparent reason. Jake heard and laughed.

"I love you both. Give her a kiss for me," was his final reply before they hung up.

"All sorted?" Dave asked, barely turning away from the ceiling.

"Yep, four o'clock," Jake said. "Thanks for letting me finish early."

"No worries. Let's hope you get the place," Dave said, beginning to climb down the small ladder.

"You trying to get rid of us?" asked Jake with a laugh.

"Never," replied Dave cheekily, smiling.

/

Rachel walked back inside the house after finishing her call with Jake, to where Julie was folding clothes on the lounge chair.

"Did you get an appointment?" Julie asked as she saw her daughter approach.

"Yeah, four o'clock," Rachel replied slowly as she thought. "Hey Mum, you want to come for a walk?"

/

And so Rachel and Julie found themselves a short time later. The girls, that being Ruby and Sienna, were left in Ted's care, given Julie and Rachel had just walked up the road.

"So..." Rachel prompted. "Whaddya reckon?"

"I reckon, it looks very nice for a rental," Julie replied. "Much neater than the place your Dad and I started in."

"Modern," added Rachel with a nod. "I'm wondering what the catch must be."

"Looks like it has a bit of room," said Julie as they surveyed the exterior of the house.

"Three bedroom, two bathroom," responded Rachel.

"Plenty of room, given there's only three of you," Julie conceded. "You'll have a spare room, theoretically."

"And the office will be useful when I get back to work," said Rachel. "I looked at the photos on the net; it looks pretty small but at least it's got one."

"And the fact that it's for lease _or _sale means that maybe further down the track, you'd be able to make the owners an offer if it's where you want to be," Julie said realistically.

"True," nodded Rachel. "I like it."

/

Just before four o'clock, Rachel was walking up the street her house was on with Sienna in her arms. She was asleep, and Rachel was sure her arms would be dead by the time they reached the house. Cursing the fact that she had opted to hold her daughter, rather than put her in a pram.

Jake was already waiting outside the property by the time she got there. There was no sign of the agent as of yet, but Rachel was surprised Jake was already there.

"You, early? Are you alright?" Rachel said as she neared Jake, who was leaning against the back of his car.

"And you, late? Are you alright?" he retorted with a smile.

"I've still got... four minutes," Rachel told him a moment later, grabbing his arm, an awkward move for him, so she could see his watch. "Besides, the agent isn't here yet."

"So, what do you think?" Jake asked, turning around to face the house. Rachel stood next to him, patting Sienna's back. "From the outside, anyway."

"Roomy. Modern," was Rachel's reply. "Mum and I came up and had a peek early."

"They're asking a really good price," concluded Jake. "It doesn't look that old."

"And as Mum said, if they were offering it for lease or sale now, they might be willing to sell it later if we were comfortable here. I mean, it's not a hole or anything."

"No, it's a fair call," agreed Jake.

"And I'm guessing this is the agent," Rachel stated. Jake turned to the same direction she was looking, to spot a charcoal coloured Audi coming up the street. And sure enough, it pulled into the selected driveway. A lady in a suit stepped out with a few papers a moment later.

"Hi," she called out as she approached. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long; traffic was a nightmare!"

"No, not long," Rachel smiled in reply.

"Good. So I'm Sandra, and anything you want to know, ask. Please, ask," she told the couple. "And you'd be Rachel and Jake?"

"That's us," Jake told her.

"We'll start with the inside. That's the part everyone wants to see first," Sandra told them as she began walking. As they reached the front steps, she pulled out keys and slipped it in, opening the wooden door. Jake held back the flyscreen door as they each filed in.

"Firstly, living room," Sandra waved a hand to her left. The room had a dark brown soft carpet, with a mocha themed colour.

"Great decor colour," Rachel instantly said. Jake laughed. Sandra turned back, confusion written on her face.

"She's in advertising," Jake elaborated. "Design." Sandra understood, moving on.

"Then you'll be pleased to know it's actually the main colour theme of the house," Sandra added. With the exception of the two smaller rooms, and the bathrooms."

"Great," smiled Rachel.

"And then we've got the main bathroom off to the side here; relatively centred for easy access from the bathrooms and from guests."

The bathroom was a light blue in colour, with a stone shower and a bath.

"Kitchen, fairly self explanatory. Dishwasher, cook top and oven. Plenty of room for appliances." The moved into the next room, with a brown wooden door. "The office space. Phone cables, for internet and phone usage. Good for small businesses I'd say." With that, she shut the door. "Any questions so far?" she smiled, showing her white teeth. Both Rachel and Jake shrugged.

"Not from me," Rachel said politely. Jake tapped her shoulder, before holding out his arms.

"Here, pass Si here," he said quietly. She complied, gently not to disturb the sleeping baby.

"And this is part of the unusual. The bedrooms are all together, including the master bedroom," Sandra said with the wave of her hand to the corridor.

"Unusual?" queried Jake. Sandra nodded.

"Yes, in most new homes, the master bedroom is completely separate to the other rooms. But I believe that the owners had young children, so it was perhaps better for them to be closer."

"That's helpful," nodded Rachel, to which Jake agreed.

By the time they had moved to the backyard, both Rachel and Jake were very content with what they saw. The backyard was nothing flash; the lawn was green and fairly spacious with a paved undercover area and small plant gardens. There was also a clothes line.

"The garden's at this stage are fairly low maintenance," pointed out Sandra. "But that can alter, in either way depending on your green thumb." As they left the backyard, the agent took them through the garage.

"Fully lock up for two cars. Both with remote doors," she said, demonstrating one of the doors. "This is one of the most sought after areas nowadays. It's being more and more developed and the land is prime," Sandra added. "It's what usually happens. A lower market area begins more development and brings more people the area."

"We both grew up around here," Rachel added. "My parents are up on Riverview Road."

"Riverview Road? You'll be nice and close to them if you're here then. It's the neighbouring street," Sandra smiled. "Now, I do have two couples to bring through tomorrow afternoon, and this sort of place will get snapped up quickly. Prices in this area are going up, and the owners are being very reasonable."

"We'll be sure to contact you when we've decided," Rachel told the agent. "Thanks for bringing us through."

"Not a problem," the agent over smiled. "Here, take a brochure. My card is in there, and give me a call when you've decided."

/

"It's fairly new, but also standard," Rachel described after they got home a little later. Rachel and Jake were sitting on the sofa chair together, Jake holding Sienna. Julie was sitting in an arm chair, whilst Nathan sat on another.

"They are the ones that will go," Nathan told his sister. "This is a prime..."

"And extremely sought after area," Rachel finished.

"Yes, the agent was more than thrilling to emphasize that point," concluded Jake with a laugh.

"But what did you think, overall?" asked Julie. "Could it be a home for you as a family?" Rachel turned and looked at Jake.

"Well, I liked it. It might not be the city, but we can work towards that," Rachel said.

"It's by far the most suitable we've seen yet," Jake added.

"I think it's it," Rachel concluded. "What do you think?"

"I think you're right," Jake answered.

"Right, as in, call the agent and lodge the application?" asked Rachel, quite excited at the prospect. He smiled and nodded.

"I think so. If it's what you want, then let's do it."

_**Thought it was about time to have this happen. It's almost happened on screen, and in this fiction, their circumstances have changed and I deemed it appropriate. **_

_**In the meantime, I have no idea where I will be located when I next update. I would love to say it be Italy or Los Angeles, because that means my friend has been located. But who knows. I would, however, love a review. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!**_


	14. Leaving For The New

_**Well, so much has changed since I last updated. I'm in Los Angeles. I'm living up my final moments in LA. I met Matthew Perry, and my own friend Matt was found alive in Queensland. Now posting this from LAX. It amazes me how much time I spend in airports!**_

_**I thought I'd update. I'll most likely be in either Bali or Australia when I next update, depending. What a whirlwind trip! Thanks heaps for the reviews. Means a lot. **_

"What's in this box?" asked Jake, indicating the box he had just taped on the table, holding up a thick black marker.

"Uh, my work stuff, files, I think," Rachel said from her spot on the floor, sitting on her knees leant over a box. "They can go straight into the office."

It was a Friday afternoon, and for the past week, Rachel and Jake had been keeping themselves busy packing boxes ready for their move on the weekend. Their application had been successful, and the house on the next street over was officially theirs to call their own. Saturday was what had been officially dubbed 'move day' and everyone was on board to ferry their possessions over the following day.

"Rachel work. Office," Jake spoke quietly to himself as he wrote the words on the box. "There, done. Now, I'm going to go pick up the keys, alright?"

"Yep," Rachel replied, not looking up as she closed the flaps on the box she was working on packing. "The final lease forms are on the..." Rachel flung her arm out randomly, but Jake beat her too it.

"Dresser. Yeah I know," Jake smiled. "I'm taking your car too, if that's alright." Rachel shrugged and nodded.

/

Come the next morning, and move day was here. After officially picking up the keys the previous night, Rachel and Jake had spent a large portion of the night packing up the last of their stuff. Jake had spent the night at the place he shared with Alex, packing up his own belongings, while Rachel was at her childhood home doing the same to hers. With Jake moving out, Camel was taking up residence and moving in with Alex.

Early for a Saturday morning, the house was buzzing by 8am. Julie was up and about, being the mother hen and making breakfast while juggling Ruby on her hip. Ted was helping out by occupying Sienna, the infant awake and giggling.

"Can I start putting boxes out here?" Rachel called out to her Dad as she struggled through the front door, holding what appeared to be an extremely heavy box. Dave looked up from the driveway, spotting his daughter and hurrying over.

"Here, here," Dave said, helping his eldest daughter balance the box. "Take it easy. We'll bring them out in a minute."

"Jake's here!" Rachel called out excitedly, abandoning her Dad with the box as she ran over to where Jake was getting out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get this," Dave called out lamely, to no avail as Rachel continued towards Jake.

"You're here!" she said excitedly as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Happy moving day!" Jake laughed as he hugged her back and lifted her off the ground. As he put her down, Rachel saw over his shoulder as Camel stepped up too.

"Hey Rach," Camel said walking up. "Decided lover-boy could use the extra muscle."

"That's a bit of a stretch," Jake scoffed, a smile on his face. He turned back to Rachel. "All packed?"

"No, but I'm getting there," Rachel said, rubbing his arm.

"You know, the last time I helped Rachel move, I broke my back," Ben said with a cheekish grin as he and Nathan came around the fence dividing both the Rafter and Karadonis properties. "Are you paying for this chiropractic bill?"

"Ben, you're such a girl," Nathan told his older brother, pushing him on the shoulder from behind.

"Oh yeah? You didn't help her move last time!" Ben retorted.

"Okay, so I figured we could just load the stuff up onto my ute?" Jake said, ignoring the brothers and motioning to his car parked alongside the kerb. Rachel nodded.

"Most of the big stuff like lounge chairs and beds are being delivered this morning," Rachel added.

In a short amount of time, everyone had their tasks. Jake, Nathan and Camel were down the road at the new place to await the delivery of the new furniture Jake and Rachel had brought a few days back. Meanwhile, Julie was helping Rachel pack, and Ben and Dave were taking the boxes to Jake's ute and the other selected cars. Ted was on babysitting duty, keeping both Sienna and Ruby happy.

"Books," Julie declared, taping the edges of one box together and holding out her hand for the permanent marker Rachel had. "Texta?" Rachel looked up and handed it to her mother.

"Ready to go with this lot," Ben said, sticking his head around the door to Rachel's bedroom. "My car, Jake's car and your car, all packed," Ben added, nodding towards Rachel. "Can we get another driver?"

"That'd be me," Rachel said, putting her hands on her legs and pushing herself up from the floor. He blonde hair that was loose and had been pushed back with a headband fell around her shoulders as she stood.

"I'll feed Ruby while you unpack this lot," Julie said, without actually getting up. "There isn't much more to do anyway."

"Hope you're not ready to back out big sis," Ben teased, ducking down the doorway where Rachel flicked him in the head.

"We're going to drop off some more stuff, Grandad," Rachel said as she came to where her grandfather was with Ruby and Sienna. "Do you want me to take Sienna with me?"

"She's fine, love," Ted responded.

"We'll be back soon," Rachel said, bending down to press a kiss to her sleeping baby girl's forehead, then her grandad's.

/

"Looking good," Rachel declared as she stepped foot inside their new house, a box labelled 'Baby Clothes – Sienna', in her hands. Ben was behind her, holding his own box.

"Move it Rach!" he whined. "Otherwise this chiro bill is going up..." Rachel rolled her eyes but stepped aside nonetheless. "Which room?" Rachel dipped her head to read the writing her mother wrote on the box.

"Office, for now," she told him as he Dad stepped inside too. Rachel made her way for the room they had decided would be Sienna's placing the box next to the built in robe. She left the room, heading to what would be the room she shared with Jake.

"Put bed in on a support," Camel was reading from a piece of paper in his hands. "What is this, Japanese?"

"Give it here," Rachel laughed with a roll of her eyes, reading the instructions for how to set up the new bed Jake and Camel were working on. "Oh, this is terrible English."

"See?" Camel sighed.

"I think I might just... leave you to it!" Rachel laughed, skipping out of the room as Jake and Camel both protested.

/

Arrive a minute later back at the Rafter house, Rachel sat in the car idle in the middle of the street as she waited for her Dad to finish reversing Jake's ute back into the driveway. Rachel glanced in her rear view mirror to see Ben sitting in the driver's seat of his yellow car behind her. Taking a deep breath, Rachel moved the gear stick back into drive, letting her foot off the break and pulling back into the driveway.

Each driver stepped out of the car, Dave putting his arm around Rachel's shoulder as they met on the grass.

"Nearly all done," he told her.

"Finally," Rachel sighed, leaning her head on her Dad's shoulder as they moved towards the house.

"I was just thinking how quiet it's going to be without you in the house," Dave told Rachel. "Now we've just got to move Ruby out and we're done in the kids' stakes." Rachel smiled, playfully punching her Dad. "But we're going to miss you. Even if you are only on the next street over."

Rachel stopped and looked up at her Dad.

"I'm going to miss you too Dad."

/

Later that night, Camel had gone home. Nathan and Ben we're having dinner made by Julie, the later of the two still complaining about back problems from all of Rachel's things, Nathan finally agreeing.

Rachel stood in the doorway to the bedroom she had grown up in. The one with the purple themed walls, and the wardrobe as you walked in. The bed was sitting where it had been before, and if it weren't for the missing dressing table and various items, you'd never have known that Rachel had moved out.

"Reminiscing?" Jake's voice pulled Rachel out of her own thoughts as he put hands on her arms from behind.

"I grew up in this bedroom," Rachel told him quietly. "So many memories."

"We haven't moved to Mars," Jake laughed, leaning on her shoulder.

"I know," Rachel smiled. She turned back to face him, looping her arms around his neck. "But do you know what this means?" Jake frowned in confusion, his gaze questioning.

"Ah?..."

"We finally took the plunge," Rachel smiled. "We are finally living together."

"About time too," Jake added. "Not in the usual order though."

"Baby, engagement, moving out..." Rachel listed. "We've never been normal." Jake smiled, and Rachel leant up to kiss him. Jake scooped her up, Rachel laughing as he carried her back down the hall to leave.

_**That's it for now. Would love a review!**_

_**So my body clock is screwed... I was used to Perth time. And then I adjusted to Italy time. And now I'm really behind on LA time. Then I have to adjust back when I get back to Bali and Perth. I'm fine, just don't ask me what the time is...**_


	15. Home Sweet Home

_**So I'm leaving Sydney in a little while to spend tomorrow in Perth for Australia Day. Just a short stay, but I'm looking forward to seeing a bit of home again. Just there to celebrate Australia Day. **_

_**And jetlag is hitting me. Really bad. When I'm meant to be going to sleep, my body is telling me to wake up. Oh well, I guess the LA trip was worth it though... The atmosphere over there was really good and I got to meet Matthew Perry!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you've been enjoying. **_

"Home sweet home," Jake said later that same night. Both he and Rachel had joined her family for dinner, everyone staying to eat the feast Julie had prepared in no time at all. Laughing around the table, everyone's troubles were far away.

Later as everyone had made their way to go home, Jake and Rachel farewelled her family for the first official time. Usually after a dinner at the Rafter home, the couple would say goodbye to everyone before making their way back to the bedroom for bed.

But instead tonight, they were among those that left, driving the short distance with both their cars to their new house.

"We can officially say that," Rachel said with a smile as she paused in the entrance hallway. "We better get you ready for bed, hey little miss?" Rachel was speaking to Sienna, who was in Jake's arms after he'd taken her from her car seat.

"I'll bath her," Jake offered, stepping past Rachel. Rachel smiled as he headed for the main bathroom with their daughter, leant up against his shoulder.

Rachel decided she'd make a start on unpacking whilst Jake had Sienna. She knew it was a huge task, but it was going to have to happen sooner or later. Making for Sienna's room, Rachel spotted the several boxes marked as the infant's clothes. Grabbing a onesie and a singlet, Rachel headed for the bathroom to give them to Jake. The door was slightly ajar and she pushed it open easily to reveal Sienna in the bath, one of Jake's hands behind her head supporting her and his other hand splashing water gently over her.

"Clothes," Rachel said as Jake looked up.

"Knew I forgot something," he smiled. "Look, she's going to be a water baby." Jake pointed at her legs, which she was kicking about happily. Rachel smiled and crouched down next to Jake, putting her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Her engagement ring sparkled in the dim light of the heater light.

"Looks like it."

/

Rachel had left Jake and Sienna to it and moved back to the kitchen, deciding on opening a few boxes that she knew contained cups and plates. Rachel had made plans to begin unpacking things they would need soon, and then move onto things not as important later.

Opening the cupboard, Rachel jumped back and nearly dropped the plate in her hands as she saw the creepy crawly hidden in the corner of the shelf.

"Jake!"

It only took moments for Jake to appear from the bathroom at Rachel's shriek, Sienna wrapped in her bath towel that also made for a blanket.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he moved towards where Rachel was frozen on the spot. Rachel could only point as Jake followed her line of sight towards the spider. Then he laughed a little.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, snapping her head back to look at him.

"Again?" Jake had to ask. Rachel's semi-smile turned into a playful glare. "Fine, here." Rachel took Sienna in her arms and stepped back as Jake made to tackle the spider. Rachel held her hand to support Sienna's head, who willing lay her head down on her mother's shoulder.

"They're creepy and disgusting," Rachel piped up. "They scare the hell out of me."

By the time Jake had managed to squash the pest, Rachel was back near the table, well away from the threat. Jake simply smiled, holding out his hands for Sienna once he'd moved the offending pest. "We better go get you dressed little miss before you get cold."

"Thank you," Rachel called out as Jake left the room.

"We can only hope you're not such a wuss like your Mummy..." was what Rachel heard Jake saying as both father and daughter disappeared out of sight.

"I heard that!" Rachel called out, laughing quietly to herself before returning to unpacking the kitchen boxes.

/

Roles had reversed as Rachel put Sienna to sleep and Jake began unpacking.

"She asleep?" Jake asked as he saw Rachel come back out of the hallway, wrapping her cardigan around her body more.

"Yeah, finally. She seemed more interested in taking in everything around her," Rachel laughed. "I had never quite noticed how big and blue her eyes were!"

"That's all your genes," replied Jake. "You're the night owl. I actually appreciate the miracle of sleep."

"So do I now that we have a baby," Rachel sighed, collapsing onto the new chocolate coloured lounge. She looked around the room, surveying the boxes. "Oh, how did we manage to have so much stuff?"

"We'll unpack some more tomorrow," Jake said, plonking down next to her. Rachel leaned herself down, putting her head in Jake's lap. He rested his hands on her side. "Oh but wait..." Rachel lifted her head a little more as Jake reached down to the floor. "Check it out!"

Rachel watched as the plasma before them beamed bright lights.

"We managed to set it up!"

"The ever important stuff," Rachel told him with the shake of her head. She twisted so she was still lying on Jake's lap, but looking up to the ceiling. "This is so nice." Jake smiled, looking up to the roof.

"What, the ceiling?"

"Things moving in life!" Rachel laughed. "Things are changing, for the best."

"Me too," Jake replied, stroking her hair.

"Speaking of which..." Rachel paused. "Wedding?"

"Wedding?" Jake repeated. "Whose?"

"Ours! We've done everything in backwards so far. You know, baby, engagement, moving in..." laughed Rachel. "I don't know how low key, how big, anything, of what you wanted. I don't even know how much you want a fancy wedding."

"I did propose to you, didn't I?" Jake told her with a grin. "I didn't just imagine that?"

"No, you didn't!" Rachel waved her hand with the ring in his face. "But seriously, I have all this time on my hands and I've been thinking about it. Do you see a wedding anytime soon?"

"Wait a sec; let me just get my crystal ball..." Jake stopped as Rachel reached her hand back to thump him gently. "I don't know; whenever you're ready."

"Really?" Jake nodded in reply. "I don't want to wait forever," Rachel added.

"And how big or how small were you thinking?" It was Jake's turn to ask the question.

"I don't want a humongous ceremony like Nathan and Sammy had," Rachel said. "But that said, I don't want something small. I want a wedding. With people!"

"And here I thought I was lucky enough to get you just to agree to marry me," said Jake. "What happened to not wanting all that fanfare?"

"I fell in love," Rachel replied simply, leaning upwards to kiss him. "And I get why it's such a big deal now that it's actually happening to me."

"So if you want a big wedding, we'll have a big wedding," Jake told Rachel. "I'll ring up the guys from footy..."

"Do you want another thump?" Rachel gave him a look. "Is this what you want though? A white wedding?"

"If it's what you want, it's what I want."

_**So I'm sorry for including a spider in this chapter as well. But I had written that into this chapter, before I decided to make it into a oneshot. I hope you understand!**_

_**I've been asked about when there will be a wedding between these two. I honestly couldn't say. Hell, I never know how a chapter is going to end, let alone the next few! But that's why I wanted to have them talking about it, to move it along a little. **_

_**Remember, reviews are love...**_


	16. Proud To Be An Aussie

_**So, Happy Australia Day? If that's what you say. I hope you're all having a terrific time, because I sure as hell know I am. Pretty much heading straight back from the airport last night after we arrived back in Perth, my partner headed off on duty, where he was all of this morning. But for tonight, we're all here to live it up and be a proud Aussie!**_

_**I'm decked out; red top, blue shoes, red and blue jewellery. I even did my eyes and nails in blue! One step further... my lips are blue! Might be on account of the blue Cruisers I've consumed! LOL. Rest assured, I had written this chapter on the plane last night, well before any alcohol. **_

_**So while I should keep offline, to be on the safe side as it heads into the evening, remember to celebrate being an Aussie... Be proud! We are truly amazing people. **_

"Rach, are you nearly ready to go?" Jake called out from the hallway, Sienna balance precariously in his arms.

It was Australia Day, and really just another excuse to have a good time with family. The Rafter's were putting on a barbeque, as per usual, in the backyard of the family home. The family gathered to celebrate what they're proud of; being an Aussie.

Jake and Rachel were about to leave and walk down the street to meet everyone at the barbeque.

"I'm coming!" Rachel called out from the bedroom, pushing a bobby pin in her hair as she came out. "Have you got salad?"

"On the table," Jake told her, walking out of the hallway, talking to her over his shoulder as they went.

"It's all Mum asked us to bring," Rachel said, to no one in particular.

"Probably because it was safe from being turned into a gluten, dairy free, tofu piece of..."

"You're funny," Rachel shut Jake up with. "And the beer?"

"By the front door," Jake added, moving to hand baby Sienna over to her Mum. "Here, you take her and I'll carry the beer." Rachel stopped to put the awake baby in the capsule that was sitting on the floor, ready to go. The pair left the front door, Rachel pausing to lock the front door as she left. Passing both of their cars parked next to the other in the driveway, an Australian flag attached to one window each, Rachel smiled.

"I love being able to just walk over and not have to worry about cars," she said to Jake as they stepped out into the sunshine. "Having to get a bub in and out of a car is such a hassle."

"Hmm," Jake agreed. "Funny how they change your life."

"And tonight..." Rachel said, smiling as she paused to kiss Jake. Looking back up, Rachel paused. "Hey babe..." Rachel started to slow. Jake turned to look at her. Rachel nodded to where a police car was driving slowly along the road, pulling up to halt next to the couple, who were walking up the footpath.

"Afternoon," the officer on the passenger side spoke when the window wound down.

"Afternoon officer," Jake replied as both he and Rachel stopped firmly.

"It's senior constable actually," the policeman replied. "Can I ask where you're going. With alcohol under your arm?" Jake looked down to the box of beer he was holding, as did Rachel.

"We're having lunch at my parents house," Rachel answered. "They just up there," she added, pointing down the street.

"We live on the next street over," Jake chipped in.

"It's generally not a good idea to be wandering the streets carrying alcohol," was what the couple were told.

"You're kidding, right?" Jake couldn't help but say.

"Hardly," was the reply he got. "Just keep walking and think about it in the future." Jake scoffed as the police car drove away. Rachel burst out with a laugh.

"You look like the kind to walk the streets under the influence," Rachel couldn't help but giggle as they continued up.

"Well maybe it was for you," Jake retorted. "I could have just been carrying it for you." Rachel looked down to the capsule she was holding in her hands.

"With a baby in my arms? Really?" she could only shake her head, beginning to walk further up the street.

"Ha ha," Jake said sarcastically, following his fiancée.

Arriving at the Rafter House a moment later, they headed straight for the backyard.

"There you are!" Julie exclaimed as she saw them arrive, putting down the potato salad bowl she had been holding down on the table.

"Sorry we're late," Jake said, putting the box he had been holding down onto the grass. "Rachel couldn't decide what earrings it would be today."

"And then Jake got stopped by the cops for carrying booze down the street," was Rachel's playful comeback.

"What?" Dave had to ask as he joined them, a beer in his own hands. He put it down, picking up the box Jake had brought to put in the esky.

"Where?" Julie asked.

"Just up the street," Rachel replied, placing the capsule with Sienna in it on the seat, before sitting down next to where Ruby was sitting in a high chair. "Hey Rubes!"

"Ben and Nathan aren't here anyway," Julie answered, moving back to go back inside.

/

A little while later, and the Rafter's and their extended family were enjoying a typical backyard barbeque. Dave and Jake had been handed barbeque duty, cooking all the steak, sausages and prawns. Meanwhile, everyone else had been left to laugh and drink whilst they waited for dinner.

Rachel was quite happy bouncing Ruby on her knee, Nathan talking to their baby sister as she did so. Chel was holding Sienna, while both her and Ted spoke to their great-granddaughter. Ben was sitting next to his Mum, whilst Carbo and Loretta were being lovebirds.

"Lunch is served!" Dave announced as both he and Jake carried a tray stacked with food over to the table. Everyone looked up as plates were handed around.

"And I suppose it's time for a speech..."

"Oh Mum, no," Rachel instantly replied. Ruby was holding onto her hand, apparently extremely interested in her big sister's engagement ring.

"Yeah, spare us Mum," Ben piped up. Julie elbowed her eldest son.

"I want to hear it," Chel spoke up.

"Well first of all, it's great to be here with you all, enjoying a burnt sausage like true Aussie's," Julie began. "But looking around, I see a truly happy bunch and that makes me proud to have brought up this family in Australia." Julie paused, before continuing. "We're all living such different lives know; we're not all under one roof and everyone is busy. So what I'm most grateful for in Australia Day is that it gives us the excuse to get together and be a family." Julie stopped, reaching forward to pick up her glass of white wine. "So, a toast. To us!"

"To us!" everyone chimed in, raising their glasses. Once everyone had quieted down, Rachel picked her moment to speak.

"Which is another thing we'd like to say," Rachel said, reaching for Jake's hand with the hand that Ruby wasn't playing with. He'd taken a seat next to her once lunch had been cooked. "Jake and I have, finally, decided on a date." Rachel paused, for dramatic effect. "And it seems like ages away... but we're going to get married, on Australia Day next year."

You couldn't miss Julie's excited gasp.

"Congratulations!" Julie said, to which the other's pitched in too.

"Why Australia Day?" Chel asked.

"Being Australian," Jake answered this time, to which Rachel added.

"Yeah, it's a really special day. Being Australian is something to be really special, and we want our wedding day to be a special day too," said Rachel. "And as you said Mum, Australia Day is important, but especially to us."

"Besides, it gives us plenty of time," said Jake.

"It'll mean Sienna is a little bit older," Julie nodded.

"She'll be just over a year old," Ted counted.

"Yeah, she won't be an infant as such anymore," summarised Rachel. "It gives us both a chance; for us to be parents while she's little, for me to get back to work."

"Well, congratulations!" Nathan threw his arms up in the air, bending over to hug his sister, careful not to squash Ruby.

As the excitement died a little, Rachel turned to Jake.

"One year," he said to her softly.

"One year," she repeated, leaning over to kiss him. "Bring it on."

_**Thanks heaps for the last reviews. And I thought that given the Rafters are a true Aussie family, it was only appropriate to have them celebrating a true Australia Day. **_

_**And remember to dig deep and help out your fellow Aussie this Australia Day. Show your true Aussie spirit!**_


	17. Broken Bones

_**First of all, I am terribly sorry for the wait. I've been busy, but if I'm also honest, I couldn't think up anything to turn into a chapter. I hope this is okay. And thanks for the reviews. Means heaps. **_

_**There's terrible bushfires in Perth at the moment. Australia can't seem to catch a break at the moment, can we? My partner and I were meant to be heading to Abu Dhabi for the beginning of the V8 Supercars season, but that was officially cancelled yesterday. And I'm proud he could make the decision to forfeit from the race, so he can stay back and be a help during these fires. He's dedicated to his job, that's for sure. And I love him for it. **_

_**Anyway, hope you like this. **_

/

Rachel arranged to meet up with Libby whilst Jake was at rugby. They had agreed to meet at the regular place they always had coffee. It was tradition.

"Hey you!" Libby called out to where Rachel was already sitting. Rachel looked up as her friend came walking over, sliding past the other chairs strewn at different tables around the room. "How do you always make it here before I do?"

"I leave before it's the meeting time, rather than _at _the time!" Rachel laughed. "So, how's married life. Tell me all. Actually, don't tell me about certain details. I really don't need to know that." Libby smiled coyly.

"It is amazing. Absolutely amazing," Libby gushed. "You're going to love it. Every night..."

"No, no, no!" Rachel was quick to put her hands to her ears. "I said none of that stuff!"

"Not even the fact that George cooks dinner every night?"

"Oh," Rachel relaxed, removing her hands. "Wish Jake was that house trained."

"And so how is your hottie?" Libby asked, leaning her arm down on the table. "And your little gorgeous cutie..." Libby looked down to Sienna, who was asleep. "Why is it that she's always asleep when I am around?"

"Take the hint?" Rachel teased. "No, she sleeps well, thankfully. I need all the beauty sleep I can get, trust me." Rachel laughed. "But Jake's good. Same as the norm. He's at rugby. And George. How is he?"

"He's good. He's about to get promoted!"

"Really? That's fantastic!" Rachel smiled.

"It is. He's worked so hard for it," Libby said. "But off that topic. How are the big day plans going?"

"Slowly, but surely," Rachel replied. "We've got the date, then it's just working everything from there. I can't believe how much there is to do!"

"I know, it's ridiculous," Libby agreed. "And one minute it's a small wedding, the next you're planning a wedding like the Queen is coming."

"And... bridesmaids," Rachel added. "That is something I've gone through. So... make sure you've got Australia Day next year free because you're on official duties."

"Really?" Libby almost squealed. "Really, really?"

"Really, really," Rachel confirmed. "I want you here holding my bouquet or whatever a bridesmaid does."

"You should know; I was the bride, you were the bridesmaid," Libby reminded with a laugh. "Aww, Rach. I'm honoured."

"Well, good. And no, I haven't decided on dresses of any sort yet," Rachel said, reaching for her bag as she heard her phone ringing. "I'll need help with that too." Finally, finding the phone, Rachel answered and pressed it to her ear. As Rachel spoke, Libby spotted the waiter and placed the knowing order of a latte for her friend, and a skinny decaf latte for her friend. Looking back, Rachel hung up.

"I'm so sorry. I've got to go," Rachel said, pushing her chair back. "That was Camel, Jake's friend."

"What's wrong?" asked Libby.

"Well, nothing too serious but apparently I don't really want to know. Except that I should get there." Rachel shook her head. Libby stood too.

"Call me later, let me know if he's alive or not," she said as Rachel picked up her baby and handbag.

/

"Where are you?" Rachel said to Camel as she entered the building. But she got the answer in person instead.

"Rachel!"

Rachel looked up to where Camel was standing, his own phone pressed to his ear. He hung up as he saw her, as did Rachel.

"What happened?" Rachel had to ask as soon as she was close enough.

"It's not too bad," Camel held up his hands. "Just a tackle and then..."

"And then what?" Rachel mostly demanded.

"He broke his leg," Camel cringed as he said it. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Where is he?" Camel nodded towards where the beds were and Rachel looked down, handing the capsule where Sienna was sleeping to Camel and moved off. Camel looked down at the baby, not knowing what to do.

Rachel moved along until she saw Jake sitting on the edge of a bed with a doctor and a nurse standing nearby.

"Are you serious?" Jake closed his eyes as she spoke the words. The doctor and the nurse looked back. "Jake!"

"It's nothing... much," Jake protested. "I needed a break from work anyway and well, Camel offered..." Jake joked. Rachel again rolled her eyes.

"You're funny."

"Where's Sienna?" Jake asked.

"With Camel," Rachel told him, glancing toward the doctor.

"Camel?" Jake laughed.

"I didn't really give him much choice," Rachel replied. "How bad is it?"

"Well, it's a simple break. You said you're an electrician?" the doctor asked. Jake nodded. "Well, unless there's a desk job available, I'd say you're off for a few weeks at least." Jake groaned. "Like I said, it's a clean break so you'll just need to give it time to heal." The nurse held up a pair of crutches.

"You'll be needing these." Both Rachel and Jake looked at them.

"I can already see this as being a whole lot of fun," Jake said sarcastically.

/

Leaving the hospital, Camel was about to head towards his own car.

"Sorry mate," he said, clapping Jake on the back.

"It's not your fault," Jake replied, as Camel said goodbye and left them outside the hospital. Rachel took one more glance at Jake struggling with his crutches, smirked and headed down the steps with Sienna towards her car. Jake had barely made it down the stairs and Sienna was already buckled in the car.

"Come on," Rachel laughed, calling him as if he were a dog. Jake stopped and glowered at her.

"I'll have you know these things aren't all the practical," Jake retorted as he neared the car. Rachel tilted her head.

"Are you sure they are even the same size?" Rachel asked. "Because the left one looks bigger than the right."

"I don't know," Jake grumbled as he came around to the passenger side. Rachel swung the door open for him.

"Do you want the seat back?" she asked as he came around.

"No, I think I'll be fine," Jake told her with a snort. Rachel made her way around to the front of the car and hopped into the driver's side.

"Are we all good?"

"Your car is too small," Jake decided as he shover the crutches down the side of the chair.

"It's always the car's fault," Rachel nodded as she started the car and pulled out.

"I'd better go see your old man too," Jake added. "Can't believe it's broken; we've got some big jobs on at the moment."

"Maybe you're just going to have to swap with Nathan and become the office man," Rachel teased as she drove.

"I don't think so," Jake said as he looked out the window.

They arrived at the Rafter house a short time later. Once out of the car, Rachel left Jake to get himself out whilst she sighed as she saw Sienna asleep.

"She's asleep," Rachel told Jake sigh a sigh. "Again."

"I thought that's normally a good thing," Jake said as he hopped out, literally.

"Not when I have to keep waking her up," Rachel said before I disappeared into the car.

"Hey what happened to you?" Carbo called out from over the fence as he saw Jake.

"Rugby," was all Jake replied. "Nothing serious."

"Except a broken leg," Rachel added as she came around. "Come on hoppalong."

"You're not seriously going to stick with that are you?" Jake groaned as they made their way along the lawn.

"You betcha I am," Rachel said with a smirk. "You choose to be a cripple, then I'll call you one."

They stepped into the hallway, and then into the kitchen where Ted was standing against the bench. Julie was standing facing the sink with her back to them and Dave was sitting at the dining room table, out of site to the couple.

"Oh my god... What happened to you?" Ted didn't even say hello, simply shocked by Jake's new friends. Julie looked up at her Dad before turning around, rubber gloves still on.

"Oh Jake!"

"Camel and a tackle," Rachel replied making her way into the kitchen, Sienna, who was now awake, sitting on her hip. Dave, having heard them, had made his way over too.

"Bloody hell," was all he said.

"Yeah, sorry mate," was all Jake said.

"You did this in rugby?" Julie asked, pulling off the gloves and leaning on the bench. Jake nodded.

"Look, don't worry about it, mate," Dave told him. "We'll cope for now."

"How long are you on those?" Ted asked.

"All goes well, four weeks," Jake replied, leaning down on them. Nearby, Dave held his hands out for his granddaughter, who Rachel passed over. She then walked back over towards Jake.

"And what am I going to do with you?"

/

_**Okay, so the crutches, they have become more of a friend to me than I'd like. I have a tendency to injure knees, legs, ankles... and it was some form of inspiration. And everyone calls me 'hoppalong' or 'cripple' whenever I do something, and I hate it!**_

_**So, so, so. Are we uber excited for Rafter's return tonight? I know I am. But I did see something in regards to episode 3 of Season 4, and I have to feel sad. There are some tough times ahead, particularly for Jake and Rachel, that's all I'll say. But I'm really looking forward to it. Maybe it'll inspire some more writing. That and the Season 3 DVD's which come out on April 20!**_

_**In the meantime, reviews are love...**_

_**But before I go, can I urge each and every one of you that are in a position to be able to, to donate to one of the many causes to help all the Australians in disaster at the moment. It all counts. **_


	18. Itches

_**So I am so excited... My friend had her bub this morning, finally! A beautiful baby boy. He was nearly two weeks late, and ironically, born the day before his parents' first wedding anniversary (they married on Valentines Day last year)! He's still unnamed, but he is so beautiful. I can also proudly say we were the first visitors. I'm really happy for them. **_

_**Again, I've based a lot of the broken leg thing here from my own experiences. I absolutely hate crutches. And the difference that people who haven't experienced it don't get about breaking your leg is that you not only lose the use of your leg, but also your arms on the crutches! That always annoyed me when people say that damaging a leg isn't that bad. As opposed to say an arm. But I've experienced both, so I believe I am well qualified to make that decision!**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Means heaps. **_

The following day, and Jake was already driving Rachel crazy by his lack of independence. Jake was sitting on the living room floor, his broken leg stretched out on the carpet before him and his crutches leant against the wall not far away as the cricket was on in the background. Sienna was lying on a mat on the ground, reaching up to play with the toys hanging over her head.

"You two alright in here?" Rachel asked as she came passed with a washing basket. "Oh and Jake, make sure you stay there with her." Rachel smirked before leaving again.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Jake called out. Jake turned to look back at his daughter, watching as she went to her side to retrieve her fallen toy. Jake turned back to the television and watched for a minute, before something caught his eye.

"Rachel!"

Looking down, he saw his daughter completely rolled over on her tummy. She had her head lifted up, but she had managed to flip herself over.

"Rach!"

Jake had to smile, having been told by Rachel countless times that it would be months before it even looked like she'd begin crawling. And here was his little Sienna, already making the first step.

"What's wrong?" Rachel called out, having dashed in from outside.

"Look," Jake said nodding at Sienna.

"Don't you look so big?" Rachel said as she went down on her knees next to her partner and baby.

"She did that by herself," Jake said, looking up at Rachel. In turn, Rachel whipped her head back to face him.

"She what?"

"Did that by herself," Jake repeated. "One minute she was lying on her back, the next I looked over and she was on her tummy."

"Who's the clever little chicken?" Rachel cooed as she turned back to Sienna and picking her up, kissing the baby's cheek.

"She'll be walking before you know it," Jake said as he turned back to face his girls.

"Oh, don't say that," Rachel said, pretending to cover her bub's ears. "She's big enough as it is." Jake simply laughed. Rachel turned back to her daughter, about to lie her back down when she heard Jake muttering under his breath. "What's wrong?"

"I've got an itch."

"An itch?" Rachel went to clarify. Jake nodded.

"Under my cast. Can you get me something to get it with?" he asked her, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Like what?" Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she stood up, folding her arms.

"A pencil, a fork, a skewer, I don't care!" Jake was desperate by this point. "It's killing me!" Rachel burst into laughter before leaving. "Rachel!"

Jake was sure he was about to die right before Rachel walked in bearing a ruler.

"This do?"

"Yep, yep, here," Jake held his hand out for it.

"But if you break that thing down there, I'm not explaining it to the doctor," Rachel warned. Jake only paused momentarily before intent on getting rid of the itch. Rachel could only shake her head and laugh as she left the room.

/

Two days and a lot more itching later and Jake was no closer to being adapted to his new found friends.

"Can you fix this thing for me?" Jake asked Rachel as she came into their bedroom, finishing put a new earring in. Jake held up one arm, with the crutch dangling from around his arm. "I think it's too short."

"You've been fiddling again, haven't you?" Rachel asked knowingly before taking it off his arm to adjust it. "Jake, you're making me sound like my mother."

"Speaking of Mum's, my Mum is coming over tomorrow," Jake said to Rachel as she gave him back his crutches.

"Did you tell her about your leg?" Rachel asked.

"Not really," Jake replied slowly. "You know what Mum's are like."

"And you don't think she's going to notice?" Rachel had to smirk. "Anyway, Camel rang a minute ago. He wanted to check how you were going and to ask if you wanted to have a drink with him and the boys tomorrow night. So don't forget to call him back."

"Got it. Are you nearly ready?" Jake asked, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed.

"Just about. I can't believe we have to drive up the road," Rachel sighed. "If someone weren't a cripple..."

"Well I think we've established that," retorted Jake. "So how big is this party?"

"Well, it's a Greek get together, and Rita is involved so I think we should expect no less than two hundred perhaps."

"Hate to be the one to have to cater for their wedding," Jake groaned. "What would it be, three hundred minimum? This is just the small engagement party."

"I think you'd be more accurate if you said three hundred _each _side," Rachel laughed. "Come on, we better get going."

/

"You know what I just realised?" Rachel said to Jake as they stood by the drinks table in the Karadonis backyard. Jake was standing to her right, sipping a beer whilst Rachel was sipping orange juice and holding Sienna.

"And what would that be?"

"That I can't dance with you, because you're crippled!" Rachel laughed. "I'm sorry, I'll stop pulling the punches one day."

"What, the day I get off them?" Jake asked knowingly.

"Probably," Rachel giggled.

"Hey, there's my favourite little niece," Ben said as he came over to join them. "How's your leg Jake?"

"Crippled, so I keep being reminded," was Jake's response. Ben laughed.

"Here, pass her over," Ben said to his sister, holding out his hands for Sienna. "We're going to have a dance." Taking Sienna, Ben walked away to where the others were dancing. He had her on his hip, swinging her around as she began to giggle. Jake and Rachel watched on.

"He's getting better, isn't he?" Rachel asked Jake as they watched Ben.

"Looks like it," Jake agreed.

"Either that or he's doing a damn good job of hiding it," Rachel added. "I was thinking about Mel last night."

"Yeah?" Jake asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"Yeah. A few things, when we got her a bit drunk at her hens night," Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the memory as she downed some more juice. "And when I told her I was pregnant."

"Lucky you told someone," Jake added.

"Hey, I told you!" Rachel smiled. "Eventually."

"Still, you could have told me earlier," Jake replied. "I wasn't upset by the news if I remember correctly."

"You hardly said a word!" Rachel said. "And how did I know you were going to react like you did?" Both paused, before Rachel continued. "But thank god for her."

"Absolutely," Jake agreed, raising his beer a little. "To Sienna."

"To our little girl," Rachel agreed, kissing Jake.

_**Hope you all like. I know it's a bit short, but it's the best I could make of it. **_

_**I think I should take the time out now to thank in particular aussiebabe290 and CheddarFetta who always, always review. I really appreciate your messages.**_

_**I wrote in the part about Sienna rolling over due to the little bub in our family, who did the same thing. He just started rolling over, and he is definitely not meant to be able to! **_

_**So what did we all think of Rafter's on Tuesday night? I thought it was a good way to introduce in the new season. And the rest of the season looks promising. **_

_**If I don't write tomorrow, Happy Valentine's Day to all. **_


	19. Maternity Leave

_**So it's my partner's birthday today. He wasn't here this morning; he was on duty all night. But when I finally saw him... He gave me flowers! He clearly got the wrong message about whose birthday it is!**_

_**Anyway, so I'm so sorry about the delay in updating. Any suggestions about what I could write into this would be greatly appreciated. **_

_**/**_

The day Jake got his plaster off was a relief. Not just to Jake, who was way past fed up, but also to his family who had endured the constant complaints of how his life was apparently ruined. Being able to have the plaster taken off was his biggest wish at the current time. But for Rachel too!

"And there we go," the doctor told Rachel and Jake as the plaster was pulled away.

"Finally," Jake sighed, leaning back in relief.

"You'll still be needing these though," the doctor said with a sympathetic smile as she held up the crutches once more. Jake groaned, letting his head fall back again.

"Couldn't have just stuck with the good stuff, could you?"

"Shouldn't be for long though," the doctor did add. "You'll be off them in no time."

"And not a moment too soon," Rachel replied, giving Jake a sweet smile as she spoke.

/

"I will have to admit, I'm going to be so relieved to be able to get back to work," Jake said as Rachel drove them back to the Rafter house where Sienna was. They'd left her with Julie whilst Rachel had taken Jake to get his plaster off.

"Admitting?" Rachel said, eyeing him from the side. "There's nothing to admit baby."

"Okay, it was obvious," Jake concluded. "And it's not that I love work; work is just work. It was more being bored."

"And now you see what the last few months has been like for me," Rachel said. Jake turned to look at her as she spoke, something she didn't miss. "I'm not upset about why I'm not working. I just wasn't used to it, that's all."

"Yeah, know what that's like," Jake replied. "Hey, when do you go back?"

"Not really that long. When she's six months old," Rachel replied as they came to a stop at a red light. "So definitely not long now. Our little girl is sure growing up."

"Alright, no need to encourage that fact," Jake laughed. "But what are we going to do in terms of when we're both at work? We haven't really spoken much about it."

"And I haven't thought that through either," Rachel admitted, accelerating as the light turned green. "But Mum said that while she's still got Ruby at home, she'd be happy to take her whilst we're both at work during the day."

"And she's okay with that?" Jake asked as they drove along with the traffic. Rachel nodded.

"She offered," Rachel replied. "So we've got that as an option, whilst Ruby's still with Mum."

"And my Mum said she'll watch her if we ever need," Jake added. "She has Friday's off."

"And there is the option of day care," Rachel listed, with a pause.

"Day care?"

"Yeah, but if I'm honest, I would prefer her being with either of our Mum's whilst she's so little, if possible," Rachel said honestly. "I mean, if there's no other option, then sure..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jake nodded. "Guess we'll just see how it goes."

"That's what I reckon," Rachel smiled, watching the slowing traffic ahead. "I'm going to call Paul in the next few days and see where they are at."

"Struggling without their star designer," Jake told her.

"Oh, you big suck up," Rachel replied with a laugh. "No, I just want to be sort of in the know for when I go back, you know, keeping my foot in the door. That place is enough of a challenge when they see you in the tea room every day."

"Not a very personalised career, is it?" Jake said, turning back to Rachel. "See for me, if any of us are away, you notice the difference because we're a smaller team." Rachel nodded. "So, want to bet on whether Sienna's asleep or awake?"

"Alright, whoever wins doesn't have to cook dinner tonight," Rachel relied, a daring smile on her face.

"Alright, done. I bet she's awake," Jake put in. Rachel's eyes glanced down to the clock on her car's dash.

"Pfft, she'd be asleep," Rachel replied. "Morning nap."

"Okay," Jake decided. "Done. I'm awake, you're asleep." Neither of them spoke for a minute.

"But you do remember she's with Ben, right?" Rachel glanced at him at those words.

"Oh that's not fair. You know she'll be awake!" Rachel protested.

"Nah, you picked your bet," Jake laughed.

/

"Sienna, you better be asleep," Rachel said jokingly as she pulled the car to a stop behind her Mum's little red Lancer. "I really don't feel like cooking again tonight." Jake laughed, closing the passenger door and settling his arms on his crutches. Both walked up the front path, Rachel opening the door and holding it open for him.

"Hey, you reckon I could ditch these things?" Jake attempted once they were in the hall. Rachel paused, thinking, before replying.

"Sure. How about though, when you re-break your leg, I'll take your crutches away so you're a complete invalid?" Jake contemplated his options with a sigh. Coming into the kitchen, Rachel saw her Mum.

"Hey, is she asleep?" Rachel asked in a whisper, just in case Jake was wrong and Sienna was in fact asleep. But Julie shook her head.

"Ben took her and Ruby to the park. And now they're blowing bubbles outside." Jake laughed, causing Julie to raise her eyebrows questioning.

"No worries. Tofu is my specialty," Rachel replied sweetly with a glance at Jake, before she made her way out the backyard to see her bub. Jake looked horrified by the thought.

"It was a bet," Jake elaborated to Julie. "If Sienna was asleep, Rach didn't have to cook. And she lost."

"Sounds like you lost too," Ted piped up from the lounge room where he was reading the paper. "Tofu."

"How's your leg?" Julie asked, squeezing her tea bag into the mug.

"All good. Couple of days and it'll be fine," Jake replied. "You said they were out the back?" Julie nodded as Jake walked through.

/

Alex had come around that afternoon and he and Jake were watching the rugby on the television. Sienna was on the floor by their feet, and Rachel was on the phone.

"So..." was all Rachel said, cordless phone in hand as she entered the living room. Both Jake and Alex looked up. "Paul said that he's going to send me over the current campaigns as they come up, so I can review them before I go back."

"You sound almost excited about work," Jake said, taking a sip of his beer. "That's not normal."

"I love my job," Rachel told him. "And I go back in three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Jake asked, causing him to look back up again.

"Yeah, I had six months maternity leave," Rachel said as she came to a rest on the floor next to her daughter, who was keeping herself occupied with a small football. "And I can't really ask for more, given I took my leave early since she was prem." Jake's face broke and he nodded with a smile.

"That's good Rach," he smiled at her. "One less thing for you to have to worry about. I know it was stressing you out not knowing where they were at."

"But then I'm going to just have to worry about you, aren't I chicken?" Rachel said to Sienna, picking her up and holding her up high like she was flying. "I can't win," Rachel sighed dramatically. Jake and Alex simply looked down at her, laughing and shaking their heads.

/

"Are you really sure you don't mind?" Rachel repeated to her mother the next day.

"No, of course not!" Julie insisted. "I wouldn't have offered if I minded."

"But aren't you going back soon too?" Rachel asked, leaning on the kitchen bench. "I thought you were going back to Barrett's when Ruby was a year old."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm going back to Barrett's, and I wasn't sure I was ready to leave Ruby yet," Julie said honestly. "Difference was, when you kids were old enough, I still had another young one to look after. But with Ruby..."

"She's the only one," Rachel finished off.

"Exactly," Julie agreed. "But even if I do, Grandad wants to look after Ruby. Ben wants to help too. You won't be short on people."

"Grace has offered to look after Sienna on her days off on a Friday," Rachel added, taking a piece of carrot that her mother had been chopping up for dinner. "So for now, we should be fine without day care."

"Big step, going back to the work force," Julie said, turning to watch her eldest daughter.

"Yeah, I know," Rachel was nodding. "I kept wanting to go back, now I'm torn about leaving her."

"Welcome to motherhood," Julie said with a smile.

/

_**Finito, at least for this chapter. This would have to be one of the dullest updates. But I know it's important to include a chapter like this, because in the real world, people mostly have to return to their jobs etc. So a dud, but important, I think. **_

_**Who knows when I'll update again. I'm having better luck with one shots at the moment. Fingers crossed I can stick with some updates though. As for the day care issue, I know Julie is letting Ruby go to day care. But for the purpose of this fiction, she's a stay at home mum! **_

_**For now, I better get myself organised for when my partner gets home from doing some racing down at the track. He is the birthday boy, after all. **_

_**Read and review. Thanks guys. **_


	20. It's Time

_**I baked today. Yes, don't all faint. I am feeling okay; my partner checked my temperature when he discovered I baked. But I made cappuccino muffins, and they were actually quite delicious. **_

_**It was always going to happen. I've spoken about it in previous chapters and here it finally is. Apparently, one of the toughest day's a parent may face. **_

_**Thanks for all your reviews. Appreciated!**_

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel was saying cautiously, standing outside the Rafter's house with her Mum. "Maybe I shouldn't." She turned to Jake next to her, who shook his head.

"Rachel, I've looked after a baby before," Julie reassured her with a chuckle. "I've even looked after this baby before!"

"But that was different," Rachel sighed dramatically.

"She'll be okay, Rach," Jake encouraged, his arm around her waist. "But if you're worried that much, why don't you take more time?"

"Because we can't live off our savings and your wages forever," Rachel said realistically. "Besides, Paul's expecting me back this morning."

"Then go to work!" Julie prompted. "I'll call you if I need to. And Ben and Grandad are here too."

"Separation anxiety?" Dave asked knowingly as he came out the front door behind the clan that were standing outside.

"Shut up Dad," was Rachel's reply, as she groaned again. "This was something I was looking forward to, getting back to work. Now look at me."

"I've told you before," Ben added his two cents work as he leaned against the front door of the Rafter's house, eating a piece of vegemite toast. "You've gone all mumsy."

"I have not!" Rachel, yet again, retorted.

"Don't worry. Your mum went through all that with you kids," Dave told his daughter, standing on her other side.

"It's a mother's right," Julie defended.

"Still…" Dave responded. "Are you going? Because your car is blocking us in!"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." She handed Sienna's baby capsule, where the bub was sleeping, over to Julie. "Bye miss," she added, leaning over to press a kiss to Sienna's forehead.

"There we go," Jake added as Rachel stepped back, stumbling a little as the heel of her peeptoes sunk into the grass. He kissed her before Rachel took a few steps back past her mother, grabbing Ben's toast before leaving back down the stairs.

"Hey! That was mine," Ben called out as Rachel dashed off towards her car.

"I've got work," Rachel said, upbeat. "Make more." She climbed in to the driver's seat of her Astra and closed the door. Starting the car, she let the window roll down.

"Good luck," Dave called out, standing back next to his wife.

"You'll be fine, baby," Jake added. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you."

/

Rachel walked into EMB, not quite feeling comfortable yet after her break away. Coming up to reception, Rachel was greeted by Medusa, who was still with the agency.

"Welcome back," Medusa said as soon as she saw Rachel.

"Good to be back," Rachel replied, smiling brightly whilst distracting herself from her thoughts of Sienna. "Did Paul…"

"Paul's in a meeting. He said to go back to your office and he'll brief you personally," Medusa replied. "He should be out soon."

"I'm not needed?" Rachel asked, unsure of her belonging.

"Not at this minute," Medusa laughed. "Go settle back in and you'll be back in the swing of things in no time.

Rachel took the advice and headed out to her office. Opening the doors, Rachel was pleased to see that not much had changed, except an upgrade to her computer system. Placing her laptop bag down on the desk, Rachel left her handbag on the chair as she studied the pictures on the walls.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel had placed a picture in a frame of Jake and Sienna together on her desk. Now seemingly reacquainted with her office, Rachel was unsure what to do next. She'd checked her system to see if any work had been forwarded to her, which there wasn't. And so Rachel headed back to square one; Medusa.

"Bored already?" Medusa asked with a coy smile as she saw Rachel reapproach the desk.

"I'm just, uneasy?" said Rachel. "If that makes any sense. Surely there's something I could do." Medusa thought for a moment, before her face changed again.

"There are some prints that are yet to be analysed from the latest campaign. I'll have them over to you in a minute," Medusa sighed. "So you can 're-find' yourself."

"Appreciate it," Rachel smiled warmly, before leaving the desk.

/

Rachel was as much up to speed as she could be when Paul knocked on her doors later that morning.

"Sorry that took longer than expected," he told her as he walked into the office, taking a seat at the chairs opposite her desk.

"No worries. Medusa gave me these," Rachel said, holding up several of the images from the file.

"Ah, good. The clients haven't decided which concept they like better yet, so we're still in for negotiations," Paul elaborated. "Other than that, we've got a meeting with new clients about a sports gel. I'd like you to attend that. After lunch it will be."

"Not a problem," Rachel responded leaning down on the edge of the desk.

"I'll email you over what the design techs have brainstormed and you can go from there," Paul said, standing up with a clap of his hands. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope, that just about covers it," Rachel said with the shake of her head. Paul nodded.

"Good." He turned to leave, before glancing back. "And Rachel?" Rachel looked back up. "Good to have you back."

/

"How's it going?" Jake asked, his mobile wedged between his ear and his shoulder one the jobsite he was working on.

"It's great. I've got the clients we're working with, I know the campaigns, I meeting with new clients this afternoon…" Rachel listed. "It's all going great."

"That's great, baby," Jake said happily. "And how much have you…"

"Once or twice," Rachel said quietly. "Do you think she's okay?" Jake slapped himself mentally for re-triggering it.

"I'm sure you'd have heard if anything wasn't going okay," Jake said reassuringly. "Baby, I've got to get back to work. But that's great news."

"Thanks Jake," Rachel told him through the phone. "See you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Both hung up their ends of the conversation. Rachel pondered for a moment, before keying in the numbers on the handset.

"She's fine Rach," Ben answered as soon as he saw the caller ID.

"I'm just checking," Rachel told him. "Is she okay?"

"Sienna's fine, aren't you chicken?" Ben said, cooing down at his niece as he spoke. "Mum and I are going to take Ruby and Sienna to the park."

"She's awake then?"

"Yep, but she's more than content," answered Ben. "Look Rach, just get back to work."

"Everyone's fobbing me off," Rachel muttered.

"We're not fobbing you off," Ben replied anyway. "It's about breaking the cycle. At least that's what Mum's been saying. "It's your first day without her. You'll get used to it." And Rachel nodded to herself, despite not feeling like it would get easier. Right now, she was struggling.

/

Later that afternoon, Jake, Coby and Dave were emptying the back of the van when Rachel's car pulled back into the driveway. Rachel climbed out, as Jake came over.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Dave called out as Rachel locked the car over her shoulder.

"It wasn't bad," Rachel said honestly. "It felt good to get back into it." She didn't say anymore, but made her way to head almost immediately inside.

"She's doing fine, Rach," Jake called out as she disappeared inside.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked as she came into the kitchen. She dropped her bag down on the table hurriedly.

"Shhh!" Ben said from the lounge room. "She's nearly asleep." Julie, who was standing at the kitchen counter watched on as Rachel went to sit down next to her brother on the couch. Ben was holding Sienna, who was dozy in her sleepy state.

"Has she been okay?" Rachel whispered.

"All mumsy…" Ben taunted quietly. Rachel restrained herself from causing physical harm to her brother so not to wake Sienna. Leaving Ben to it, Rachel went up and saw her own mother. Immediately, she gave her a hug.

"Oh, thanks?" Julie said awkwardly as she hugged Rachel.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done, I think," Rachel admitted into her mother's shoulder. Julie simply agreed, rubbing Rachel's back.

_**Kind of an awkward ending, but just couldn't drag it further. As for the next chapter, I've got a plan for it, sort of. Hopefully it doesn't take too long to post. **_

_**Rafter's was very intriguing last night. Thoroughly enjoyed. And it seems that there might be some set up for Jess Marais' exit. **_

_**So I'm still a bit sore. But looking forward to getting back into things. In the meantime, would love a review! Thanks again. **_


	21. Keeping The Ball Rolling

_**I'm trying to keep updates as frequent as possible. And if the ideas are coming, I want to write them down before they leave and never return!**_

_**So today I went to clown class. No joke. And it's not actually all about being a big, goofy, colourful, scary creature. It's more about becoming the character you're playing, rather than just reading their lines and pretending to be them. Sounds confusing, but it was the best workshop to attend. I want to keep growing and developing more with acting, so it was great. Stupid as it may sound. **_

_**/**_

A few days later, and Rachel was again back at work. She felt more settled and comfortable now that she knew where they were at with clients. As for Sienna, she did indeed miss her during the day, but the several phone calls she placed to both Jake and her family watching her little girl were enough to put her mind at ease to get her through the day.

Striding back into work, Rachel bid Medusa good morning as she passed the reception desk on her way to her office. Medusa, however, called out to stop the creative director.

"Rachel, you've got a package." Rachel paused, turning back and accepting the package Medusa handed over the ledge.

"Thanks," Rachel replied, her tone curious as she tried to suss out exactly was inside. Stepping into her office moments later, Rachel set the package down on the desk and tried pulling the tape around the box away. Finally wrenching it open another few moments later and Rachel burst out with laughter.

"Libby."

Inside the box, was a stack of wedding magazines and brochures. Rachel didn't have to read the note on top to know who it was from; Libby had been banging on about wedding details for weeks now. Picking up the note, Rachel read the curvy writing scripted on the paper.

_Lunch today. You know where. Bring your package. No arguments. _

With the shake of her head, Rachel put her bag down on the back of her chair and laughed.

/

Lunchtime rolled around and Rachel followed her strict instructions. Arriving at the café the pair always met at, Rachel glanced around to find her friend. Spotting Libby waiting at an outdoor table, Rachel began to make her way over, carrying the heavy box Libby had sent her as promised.

"You're early!" Rachel exclaimed as she neared her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, there's wedding planning to do!" Libby's smile was almost infectious. "Come here gorgeous." Libby stood while Rachel placed the box and her beg on the ground, before the friends hugged each other. "You look great!"

"Oh yeah, for someone who sits at a desk all day," Rachel replied sarcastically, sitting down opposite Libby.

"You're what they call a yummy mummy," Libby said, coy.

"That's sickening Lib," Rachel said with a laugh. "How have you been then? Married life?"

"Everything is great. We moved into that great apartment and George is just fabulous…"

"Not all the details," Rachel put her hand up to stop her.

"And how about you?" Libby asked. "Taking the big step back into the workforce and leaving your cutie pie at home."

"That was hard," Rachel said honestly. "I thought it would be easy, but I was so wrong."

"Sienna's with your Mum, right?" Libby asked, smiling as the waiter brought over drinks. "You're a latte, right?" Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, and my brother and my grandfather are there too," Rachel continued. "So I know that she'll be fine. And that's okay in theory..."

"But you miss her," Libby concluded. "I get that."

"And she's great. She's getting so big!" Rachel added with a start. "Not that Jake wants to admit it."

"How is he anyway? With his leg and everything?"

"He's fine. Out of his plaster and everything now, thank god," Rachel sighed. "That was the longest few weeks of my life!" Libby laughed.

"And the wedding plans?"

"Well, I'm doing fine, given I have this really pushy friend," Rachel said with a giggle. "Honestly, thanks for these." Libby, leaning back in her chair, smiled.

"That's my duty," Libby answered. "So you've got the date, that's the most important thing. Now you need to plan everything around that."

"I honestly have not been able to think that much," Rachel admitted, taking a sip of her latte.

"Start thinking!" Libby insisted. "We've got a big job ahead."

/

Back in the office, Rachel was working quickly in order to get home as soon as she could. It was one thing her working overtime pre-baby; Jake was able to make exceptions. But now with a baby, it was more difficult. It wasn't like Sienna could understand that mummy couldn't come home because she had to meet a deadline. Rachel went back to work, hoping to be finished soon.

Medusa came in a few moments later, holding a manilla folder.

"Waltham's faxed these through a minute ago," Medusa reported, emphasizing by lifting the file and placing it in front of Rachel.

"What did they say?" Rachel asked, half eagerly, half unsure, as she opened the file.

"Didn't like the second concept. Want to know more about the first one," said Medusa.

"Terrific," Rachel replied with a sigh, letting her eyes droop momentarily.

"Don't stress about it tonight," Medusa told Rachel, noting her reaction. "Put it to the creative heads in the morning."

"No, but I've still got the publication details for that sports thing to do tonight anyway," Rachel said. "I should try and get it all done before I go. Thanks Medusa." Medusa gave Rachel a sympathetic smile, before sitting down.

"Here, I'll help you," Medusa told her. Rachel looked up.

"Oh, I couldn't as..."

"You've got a baby to get home to," Medusa shrugged. "Let's just do this, okay?" Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." Rachel looked down. "I better just call my Mum before we start; she's looking after Sienna." Rachel reached out for the phone as Medusa nodded.

"I'll get us some coffee." Medusa left, whilst Rachel waited for connection.

"Hey Mum, it's me. I'm going to be delayed."

/

It wasn't dark when Rachel got home, but it wasn't far off. Rachel jumped out of the driver's seat of the car, not even stopping to lock it as she ran towards her childhood home.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Rachel said as she hurried into the kitchen. Ted and Julie were cooking in the kitchen, whilst Dave was feeding Ruby at the table. Ben was on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I got stuck with all this paperwork and calls and..."

"Breathe," Dave said, a slight smile on his face.

"Where's Sienna?" Rachel asked, straightening down the black suit jacket she was wearing. Julie looked at her inquisitively.

"Did you even check your phone?"

"Jake took Sienna home," Ben called out from the living room.

"About half an hour ago," Dave added. Rachel sighed and put her hand over her face.

"I never even considered the whole working overtime thing," Rachel said disbelievingly. "But on the plus side, Libby and I talked wedding today."

"Upside?" Dave said, looking back at his daughter.

"Dad you're going to have to get over that one day," Rachel rolled her eyes as she spoke. "I _am _indeed getting married."

"And?" Julie asked, ignoring her husband.

"Not a lot, but it's progress." Julie smiled as Rachel continued. "You know what? I never had any dreams of getting married. But I am so excited. It's crazy."

"Love is crazy," Julie concluded.

"I'm off," Rachel sighed. "Thanks!"

/

Rachel parked her car next to Jake's and opened the front door of the house quietly. She could see the faint glow from the plasma coming from the lounge room, and then spotted Jake stretched out on the chair. Sienna was curled up on his chest. Both were asleep. Rachel smiled as she put her bags down on the other chair, before stepping over and sitting down on the edge of the chair, in front of Jake. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to Jake's forehead. He stirred at the movement.

"Did I fall asleep?" Jake said as he opened his eyes properly. "When did you get home?"

"Just then. Sorry I'm late," Rachel added, standing up.

"That's alright. Uh, I can't really move," Jake said looking down at his peacefully sleeping daughter.

"Good, then we can just talk," Rachel said, moving back to sit on the edge of the coffee table. "Had lunch with Libby today. She gave me all these ideas about the wedding."

"What kind of ideas?" Jake said. "And do you think you could maybe help me move?"

"No, you'll wake her up," Rachel told him. "Just the simple things. Like where we want to get married. We're getting married on a popular day, so we don't want everything booked out."

"Where do you want to get married?" Jake asked.

"I don't want to get married in a church," Rachel spoke up. "Unless it's important to you. I know my parents did, but I just, don't want that tradition."

"So let's pick somewhere that means something to us," Jake replied.

"Well, how about, I make some us dinner and we can talk," Rachel said, smiling at Jake and kissing him.

"Oh. It's not tofu is it?" Jake asked as she stood up. Rachel picked up the closest thing to her and ditched it at his head; the pink teddy bear Carbo had brought when they were still in the hospital.

/

_**That's a wrap for this chapter. I've had a request for more wedding stuff, so I'll incorporate it where I can. I don't know when this story will end, I'm still not sure how I could end it. I could just take the easy road and leave it at a wedding... I'm not sure. My last long story fiction for Rafters, I didn't see the end until I was halfway through the last chapter! And then it kinda just ended itself. And just for clarification; Australia Day of 2012 is on a Thursday. But I'm going to ignore that; for this, Australia Day just happens to fall on a weekend. I'll clear that up now. **_

_**I'm getting a bit excited. My partner and I decided we'd take a holiday at the end of March, which is after both his birthday, and then mine. And it's before I go back to America, so I'm really super dooper excited. **_

_**Anyway, would love a review if that's cool with you all. Thanks for the reviews last chapter!**_


	22. The Perfect Dress

_**The writing has been flowing, and here is the latest update. Hope you like. **_

_**I've got an event to attend tonight, and I'm getting ready to leave. My friend was doing my nails for me earlier this afternoon. In black, simply because they work with the cocktail dress I'm in tonight. But my great-grandmother, who is obviously not getting any younger, saw me and said, "Goodness, why do you want your nails to look like they're dead? You kids these days..." So gothic, right? None of us could explain to her that it is a part of the outfit. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy. **_

/

"You and me, we're going dress shopping tomorrow," Libby said when she called Rachel late Friday afternoon.

"Oh Lib, I'm not sure…" Rachel was walking around her office, putting together files as she spoke.

"No buts, we're going," Libby cut in. "Am I your only bridesmaid?"

"You're my only maid of honour," Rachel replied. "But sort of. I'm thinking of maybe asking... Sammy."

"Sammy, as in your brother's ex?" Libby couldn't help but ask as she connected the dots.

"I want to talk to my brother first. She was my sister, we're friends. Look, I'll come tomorrow. We can talk about it then," Rachel said, sticking the phone between her shoulder and ear before pulling her hand back. "Ten o'clock okay?"

/

The next morning, Rachel was getting ready with Sienna.

"So you're going dress shopping?" Jake started as he walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah, just with Lib," Rachel replied, dipping her head in the mirror as she put her earring in. "We'll probably have some lunch as well."

"Okay, well I was thinking, I might go down to training…" Jake spoke his words cautiously. Rachel turned around.

"Okay," she shrugged. Jake sat up in surprise.

"You're okay with that?"

"You're a big boy, I'm sure you can make your own decisions,' Rachel replied. "Just don't break your leg."

"Got it," Jake said as he leaned over to kiss her.

A few minutes later, Rachel was putting her bag into her car, Jake standing nearby holding Sienna. A horn beeped and they both turned around to see a cab pulling up. Libby's head was hanging out the window.

"Is there a bride-to-be here?" she called out as she closed the cab's door, strutting up the driveway as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Nearly ready," Rachel replied.

"And you're coming too?" Libby asked as she eyed Jake.

"Nah, I'm not allowed, so I've been told," Jake replied with a laugh.

"He's going to footy instead," Rachel said, re-emerging from the back seat. She held her hands out for Sienna. "Here, so I can put her in."

"I'll do it," Jake offered, moving past Rachel to buckle their daughter into her car seat.

"Got any ideas?" Libby said, standing on the opposite side of the car. Rachel opened the driver's side door but didn't climb in.

"A little, maybe," Rachel said thoughtfully, leaning on the car's roof with her head. "I think I'll have to see a few before I get a real idea of what I want though."

"Then that's great. We'll shop, and you can get a feel for it," Libby smiled back.

"All done," Jake said, popping out of the backseat, closing the door gently.

"So let's go!" Rachel said, hoping into the driver's side and closing the door.

"Bye Jake," Libby said as she disappeared into the passenger seat. Rachel started the car and wound down her window.

"Have fun," Jake told her, leaning down on the door.

"You be careful," Rachel added, kissing him, then smiling. Looking down, Rachel shifted the car into reverse and looked backwards as the car began to move. Libby was looking down at the bridal magazine she held and Jake was waving.

/

"Nope, this is definitely not it," Rachel said, trying on her fifth dress for the morning. She was behind the change room door, trying on the latest gown. Libby was glancing through the dresses near the change room, keeping her eye on Sienna as she did so. The baby was asleep in her capsule, which was rested on the seat outside the changing rooms.

"Well let's see it anyway," Libby said, coming back over to stand in front of the doors.

"But I'm not buying it," Rachel replied.

"Rachel just show me!" Libby demanded. Rachel opened the door. She was wearing a traditional white gown, with a figure hugging design. It was halter neck.

"The neckline's wrong," Libby stated as she took in the dress. "The bottom sections nice though. God, how did you have a baby, and keep such a good figure? I thought they were meant to screw with that."

"Having to run around after a baby gives me my exercise," Rachel laughed. "I do feel more conscious of my body now though."

"Still," Libby commented. "What don't you like about it?"

"I don't like it so figure hugging," Rachel said, looking down. "I want a bit of body to it."

"Then this one," Libby held up a dress on a hanger, "Might be more suited. It's the one on the model near the window." Libby pointed out the mannequin a little away.

"Got it," Rachel said, disappearing back in. A few moments later, she stepped back out.

"Yes way," Libby said, nodding.

"No way," Rachel said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Libby asked. "You look hot."

"I look like I've got man shoulders," Rachel gave Libby a serious look. "I don't know what I want."

"It's okay Rach, we've only been into two stores," Libby told her friend reassuringly. "It might not happen on the first day."

"I've got one more to try on, then we can move on," Rachel said, turning back and heading in. Rachel was taking longer to get changed this time, and Libby was checking on Sienna.

"What's this one like?" Libby called out. Rachel took a moment to respond.

"Ah, I kinda like this one," Rachel called back. "Except the straps are a little thicker than I like."

"Come out and show me then," Libby responded, turning as the assistant came over.

"Everything okay here?" she smiled warmly at Libby, like a true saleswoman.

"Possibly, this might be it," Libby said with a nod, as the door opened and Rachel stepped out.

"I take it back," Libby said, holding her hand in the air. "Seeing this dress on you; that last one was so not you."

"You like it?" Rachel asked, looking down at it herself.

"You look stunning," the assistant smiled.

"I'm just not sure of the shoulders. I like the straps on this one better," Rachel commented, pointing to one of the other dresses she'd looked at earlier.

"We can alter, if you've found a dress you like," the assistant offered. "We can replace the straps to be like those ones."

"You can?" Libby asked. "What do you think Rach?"

"I really like this one," Rachel agreed. "Except the straps. You could really change them?"

"Absolutely," the assistant was nodding. "It's rare for a bride to come in here and be entirely happy with a gown. We do alterations to suit each individual bride."

Rachel looked down, before turning back to look at the floor length mirror, taking in her reflection.

/

Rachel dropped Libby back to her apartment on the way home, after a busy morning of shopping. As assumed, the friends had stopped for lunch, and then done a little more shopping. Before Rachel headed home herself, she decided to go and visit her parents again.

Coming into the Rafter kitchen a few minutes later, Rachel placed Sienna's capsule on the table. As per usual when she was in the car, Sienna was asleep.

"Hello, weren't you going shopping with Libby today?" Julie asked as Rachel stepped in.

"We did. We went dress shopping," Rachel replied, giving her Mum a hug.

"And?" Julie asked, her tone excited.

"I think I found it," Rachel said happily. "Here." Rachel pulled out her mobile, scrolling through her photos before landing on it. Libby had taken a photo of Rachel wearing the dress earlier.

"Wow, that's gorgeous," Julie commented.

"It's not exactly it," Rachel added, looking over her mother's shoulder. "It's that dress, but they're altering the straps because I didn't really like them."

"Still," Julie added, handing the phone back. "Don't let Jake see."

"Superstition," Rachel shrugged. "But don't worry; not until the wedding. It's all coming up so fast!"

"At first it seems like you've got all the time in the world. And then..." Julie agreed. "Your Dad and I got married not long after we had you though, so I suppose the circumstances are different."

"I've just had a baby!" Rachel laughed.

"But this is the 21st century," was Julie's reply.

"But the dress, you like?"

"You'd look gorgeous in anything," Julie told her eldest. "But it looks perfect."

/

_**I'm attending a formal event tonight. So we're talking heels and glamour all night long. Which is terrific, but not when you have a 5+ hour drive tomorrow morning. **_

_**My two friends, who can't drive, convinced me to drive them such a long way down south of WA to see The Waifs performing. I haven't really heard much about them, but I decided a road trip with the girls would be fun, so we're going. Going to be exhausted after tonight. **_

_**Read and review!**_


	23. Sniffles

_**Well, I've been getting ahead in my writing, for now. Hopefully I can stick with it. I've just been a bit busy to post. And I'm still on my road trip, stopped at the beach for a few days and my laptop has had internet issues. I'm kind of in the middle of nowhere, and disconnected from the world, which is actually quite lovely!**_

_**Anyway, so here's the update. Taking a bit of a different turn, but I love to write an odd chapter, just to throw you guys completely! And it's something that is quite realistic with young children, I think. I hope, anyway. **_

_**/**_

Time was ticking away, rather fast. Rachel couldn't believe how fast. Juggling a career, wedding plans and motherhood, Rachel was busy. But they had everything worked out; care for Sienna in the morning, go to work, come home and care for Sienna. And wedding plans just fitted in on weekends and anywhere in between. It's breaking that routine, that makes things difficult.

It was a Wednesday, and Rachel woke up to Sienna's sniffles. The bed next to her was empty and Rachel could hear the shower running, meaning Jake was getting ready for work. As Rachel went into her baby girl's room, she could hear her congested cries.

"Oh baby," Rachel said as she picked her up, holding her against her shoulder. "You don't sound very happy." Rachel went to sit in the chair by the window, sinking into the soft pillows. Sienna was unsettled, something Rachel wasn't surprised at given her obvious cold. Her breaths were coming out wheezy, a sound that made Rachel's heart break. No one wanted to see their child unwell.

Rachel was still sitting in the chair ten minutes later. Sienna was in an unsettled sleep, and her breathing could be heard wheezily. Jake came in the door, buttoning his shirt.

"Jeez, she's awake early," Jake commented as he came in, stealing a glance at the clock that was hung on the wall.

"She's not well," Rachel replied, patting Sienna's back gently. "She's got a cold, I think."

"Do we need to take her to a doctor?" Jake asked, crouching down next to them. He absentmindedly stroked Sienna's dark hair as he waited for Rachel's answer.

"I'll keep an eye on her. If it gets worse, I'll take her," Rachel replied.

"Do you want me to call your Dad? Stay home for the day?" Jake asked, unsure as to what more he could do. But Rachel shook her head.

"I've already called work and told them I'm not coming in," Rachel replied. "I'll stay with her." Jake nodding, saying goodbye to both his girls and before going to work. Rachel felt like she needed to be doing something, but didn't want to move in case it disturbed the sleeping baby on her shoulder. And so there she sat.

/

By ten o'clock, Rachel was uneasy again. She'd had enough colds to know how unpleasant they were, even more so for a baby. Being a first time mum, Rachel had never been through this sort of situation. So she did what came next; she called her own Mum.

Rachel had managed to get Sienna down, even for a short sleep and she was lying in her cot. Rachel stood nearby, the cordless phone held to her ear. It was her grandad that answered, but it wasn't long before Julie was on the phone. Hearing the uneasiness in her eldest daughter's voice, Julie made her decision.

"I'm coming Rach. I'll be there in a minute."

Hanging up, Rachel went and put the phone back in its cradle. Sure enough, a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Rachel opened it to see her Mum.

"Hey," Julie said, giving her daughter a hug, which Rachel accepted gratefully.

"Where's Ruby?" Rachel asked as her Mum stepped in, Rachel closed the front door.

"With Grandad. How's Sienna?" Julie asked.

"She's asleep, just. But I doubt that will last long," Rachel sighed, already feeling weary. Julie followed Rachel into Sienna's room. She was still asleep, but just like before, her breathing could be well and truly heard.

"I didn't know what I should have been doing," Rachel said to her mother. "So I called you."

"That's alright. That's good," Julie replied, putting her hand on Rachel's back comfortingly. "It might just be a cold. But if it gets any worse, I'd take her to see a doctor."

"That's what I said to Jake earlier," said Rachel, leaning down on the edge. "But even then, I wasn't really very reassured."

"It's scary, isn't it?" Julie commented to Rachel, a small smile on her face. "You've done the right thing."

Rachel wasn't so sure.

/

Jake had gotten home that night, to find Rachel holding Sienna, both seated on the couch.

"Hey," Jake said as he came in the door. "How is miss Sienna?" He put his keys and phone down on the table.

"Not a lot has changed," Rachel replied, sitting up a little on the couch. "And she's okay, as long as I don't put her down. So not a lot has been done today."

"That's okay. And I got dinner," Jake offered, holding up a back of takeaway. "Thai."

"That's great. Thank you," Rachel said gratefully. "I hadn't even gotten to contemplating dinner yet."

"Here, I'll take her," Jake said, sitting down on the couch next to Rachel. "Have some food."

"I don't want to disturb her," Rachel said, looking down as Sienna coughed.

"You're exhausted Rach," Jake observed. "Come on." He held his arms out. Rachel gave in, shifting Sienna as gently as she possible could over.

/

Jake and Rachel had a rough night. Sienna only wanted to be held, and continually sniffled. By morning, both Jake and Rachel were exhausted.

With Jake still holding Sienna, Rachel had jumped in for a shower at 5am. With her robe around her, Rachel crept back into Sienna's room. Jake was leaning down on the edge of the cot.

"I got her to go down," Jake whispered. "Who knows how long it will last, but let's just enjoy it while it does."

"Thankfully," Rachel agreed. "In that case, I'm going to go back and die for just a little bit."

"I've got an hour before I have to be up for work," Jake said, glancing at the clock. He eyed Rachel. "Although, maybe I should take the day off."

"I'm taking it off again," Rachel said sleepily. "As long as I send in the pieces, it should be fine. But you go to work. Unless you're too tired."

"Let's just go get an hour sleep, if the little miss will let us," Jake said, putting his arm around Rachel before dragging her out of the bedroom.

/

Jake had gone to work that morning. He was exhausted, even more than when Sienna had been a newborn and awake at all hours. Last night had been both physically and emotionally draining. But with Rachel at home with their sick baby, Jake had gone to work.

"Long night?" Dave quizzed as he saw the tired look on his electrician's face.

"Sienna decided that she wanted to be held," Jake replied. "All night."

"That's kids for you," was Dave's response. "Be ready for many more."

"That's... reassuring," was all Jake could come up with as an answer.

/

By mid morning, Rachel was finally in a semi-content place. With her feet up on the lounge, Rachel had Sienna curled up on top of her. But finally, everything was peaceful. A knock at the door, Rachel decided to just call out instead.

"Come in."

Popping her head around the wall, Libby appeared.

"Hey you. I heard you've been a bit preoccupied," Libby said as she stepped into the living room nearer to Rachel. She put her bags down on the floor, before sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"I'm a tad sleep deprived," Rachel replied. "How did you know?"

"I called you last night. Jake told me," Libby replied.

"He didn't tell me you called," Rachel said, looking down at Sienna again.

"I told him not to worry you at the moment," Libby said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm going to go try and lie her down," Rachel said, shaking her head. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I have the day off," Libby answered.

"So you thought you'd come baby sit your friend and her sick baby?" Rachel laughed softly. "Thanks Lib." Rachel stood up, balancing Sienna. With Libby following, she put Sienna back down in her bed.

"It sounds so much worse when it's a baby," Libby commented as Rachel draped a blanket over her. "Then again, her lungs would be pretty tiny."

"It's harder not being able to do anything," Rachel added. "She doesn't want to eat, we can't get her to sleep. I feel helpless."

"You're doing what you can Rach," Libby said comfortingly. "How about some tea?"

"I'll make it," Rachel replied, heading for the kitchen.

/

Jake was at their worksite when he got the call. Up the ladder, Jake put down the screw driver he was holding on the edge of the roof to reach for the ringing phone in his pocket.

"Hello?"

He listened, and was down the ladder in seconds. Dave and Coby looked up at him.

"Jake?" Dave called out.

"No, I'll be there," Jake ignored Dave, speaking into the phone. "I'll be there." Hanging up the phone, Jake stopped to Dave. "I've got to go. Sienna's in hospital."

_**/**_

_**I know, I'm evil. On many levels. Like, I'm lying on a beach in the sun writing this. Ha! But no, I'll update as soon as I can for you. **_

_**I've had a request that I update almost constantly. Whilst I'm extremely thrilled you're enjoying, it's simply not possible for me to update promptly daily. I'd have to put my life on hold! I just update when I can, it's the best I can do. **_

_**Anyway, thanks again for the support. Read and review!**_


	24. Struggles

_**I've been told, repeatedly, that I'm evil. Hey, I bask in being evil! It's so much fun. Then again, I'm surprised I didn't get shot after leaving the last chapter like I did!**_

_**And this chapter is quite personal for me. I know of a baby that went through the same thing. Her parents were so sure they'd lost her.**_

_**Anyway, so I arrived back in Perth on Friday. It was my best friend's birthday the same day, and we be partied all night. And same goes for the following night, for my birthday. And then we're partying for the tonight, for my Mum's! Crazy, I know. **_

_**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. **_

_**/**_

Jake was a man possessed; he arrived at the hospital, not even knowing where in the hell he was going. He'd stopped at the main desk, and they'd sent him in a direction, but he didn't know if it was right or not.

"Jake!"

Jake looked to his right and saw Libby sitting in a waiting room. She stood as she saw him.

"Hey Lib. What's happening?" Jake asked, slightly out of breath after his mad dash.

"Calm down. Just sit down," Libby said, trying to guide Jake into the chair, only he didn't budge. "Rachel's fine, and Sienna's being seen to."

"But what _happened_?" Jake again asked.

"Sienna stopped breathing," Libby said the words as cautiously as she could. Jake eyes went wide. "It's alright, she's alive," Libby quickly added. "The doctors are with her now."

"Is Rachel with her?" Jake asked, stepping back and running his hand through his hair. Libby nodded.

"They're in there," Libby pointed, walking with him over to the room. The blinds weren't completely shut, but you couldn't see much.

"I want to go in," Jake went to reach for the handle before Libby stopped him.

"Slow down. We'll get someone to take you in a minute," Libby said, grabbing his arm. "But calm down first. You'll freak Rachel out more if you're panicking. Jeez, you two are more alike than I ever thought." Jake could help but smirk.

Jake waited, and a few minutes later, a nurse opened the door to leave. As soon as he spotted her, Jake sprang forward.

"I'm sorry, sir," the nurse immediately reacted. "You can't go in there."

"That's my daughter in there," Jake said. "Is she okay?"

"Obviously she's not well," the nurse started. "But she's doing better now."

"Can he go in?" Libby asked the question for him.

"I'll check with the doctor and be back in a minute," the nurse gave him a friendly smile as she turned back.

Inside the little room, Sienna was in a crib, being assisted by the doctors with her breathing. Rachel was standing nearby, her tone nervous as she waited.

"There's a gentleman outside that wants to come in," the nurse announced. "He says he's the father."

"Jake," Rachel looked up. The doctor nodded.

In a few moments, Jake had entered. An already distressed Rachel saw him and immediately went to his side. Neither said anything for a brief moment.

"We'd like to keep Sienna in here, at least overnight," the doctor said, interrupting them shortly.

"I thought it was just a cold," Rachel replied, glum. "Some mother I am."

"Don't even go there Rach," Jake cut in.

"This is in no way your fault," the doctor reassured. "In simple terms, Sienna's suffering from a form of pneumonia. And because her lungs are only tiny, they struggle to overcome it."

"But she stopped breathing," Rachel said. "Literally."

"That's when it gets worse," the doctor replied. "She was revived and that's a sign that she's strong enough to recover. You've got a little fighter over there." The doctor gave them reassuring look, and Rachel had to smile a little at those words.

"But she's going to be okay?" Jake asked, still holding Rachel's hand.

"With the way she's recovering now, absolutely," the doctor told them. "We'll just keep a close eye on her for now." The doctor hung her stethoscope around her neck and let them be.

"Thanks doc," Jake said as the doctor left the room.

With the doctor gone again, Rachel went back to where Sienna was, apparently asleep. Jake stood next to Rachel.

"I really thought that was it," Rachel admitted to Jake after several minutes of silence. "When I saw she wasn't breathing… My heart, it just stopped." Jake wasn't saying anything, he was simply listening. "I don't know what we'd do if we lost her." Both were silent, Rachel stroking Sienna's head of hair.

"I should have taken her to the doctor sooner," Rachel spoke, out of the silence. Jake stopped and turned to face her.

"Rach, this wasn't your fault!" he told her adamantly. "This was not your fault."

"You asked me yesterday, I said no," Rachel continued.

"Asked what?" Jake asked, confused.

"Yesterday, in the morning before you went to work, you asked me if we should take her to see the doctor," Rachel clarified. "I said no." She put her head down in her hands.

"Like I said before, I'm not going there because it's not your fault," Jake told her. "Focus now is Sienna getting better." Rachel wiped her eyes and they sat for a moment longer.

"I better call your old man," Jake said. "I sort of just left." He reached for his phone in his pocket. "Damn, it must be in the car."

"Libby's got my bag, my phone's in it," Rachel told him.

"Thanks," he replied, standing up. He leaned down and kissed Rachel on the forehead, as she gave a small smile. "I'll be back soon."

Stepping back out into the hallway, Jake came face to face with Libby, who had stood up as soon as she saw him.

"How's Sienna?"

"Doc reckons she'll be okay. Some kind of pneumonia," Jake answered. "Have you got Rachel's bag? I need her phone."

"Oh yeah," Libby answered, ducking back to the waiting room chairs and retrieving Rachel's handbag. "Do you think it'd be okay if I went in there?" Jake looked back up to reply to her.

"Think Rachel would like it," he said, giving Libby a small smile. "I'm just going to go outside and call my boss." Libby nodded, and went for the door. Meanwhile, Jake stepped outside.

"Rachel? What's happened?" Dave answered the phone, noting Rachel on the caller ID. "Jake left in a hurry."

"Sorry boss," Jake said, cutting Dave off further.

"Is Sienna okay? Is Rachel okay?" Dave asked.

"They're both fine, mate," replied Jake. "At least they will be."

/

"Oh my god," Ben said that afternoon. Dave had gone home later that day, telling his family what had happened.

"But Sienna, she's okay," Nathan added, thoughts on his niece. "Right?"

"Apparently the doctors said that she'll be okay," Dave replied. "Gave them a hell of a scare though."

/

"I rang work. Spoke to Paul," Rachel said as she came back into the room, her phone in her hands. "He gave me a few days off. He's not impressed."

"And he told you that?" Jake asked, sitting up in the chair he was sitting in.

"Not in so many words. He said he understood and immediately gave me leave," Rachel replied, sitting on the chair next to Jake. "But you could tell he was thinking about how much of a hassle this is."

"Well don't worry about him," Jake said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Where would you rather be?"

"Are you kidding?" Rachel gave him a knowing look. "Sienna's number one."

"Then you've got your priorities," Jake insisted. "Don't even worry about it."

_**/**_

_**Are you all a little less worked up in my direction now? I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Like I said before, it's been a massive weekend. I'm still trying to get over my birthday celebrations last night. Whoever thought Bailey's and jelly shots were a good idea, were seriously wrong!**_

_**Anyway, thanks again. Read and review please! **_


	25. Clap Clap

_**So after the slight detour in the storyline, I'll just keep plodding along with the storyline. I'm still not sure how I'm going to end this. I guess I'll just see how things go. **_

_**I'm currently in Adelaide, with the rest of my family. My partner and his team are over here to compete in the Clipsal 500 car race, so as per usual, we all turned out to watch. It's been about a year since I've been in Adelaide, and even though it's only a short stay, I'm really happy to be here. **_

_**I've been getting some great reviews, and that makes me happy. So thank you to those who have been reviewing, in particular CheddarFetta, aussiebabe290 and Emzi1996. This is for you guys. **_

_**/**_

Sienna was on the mend, and returned from hospital as expected the next day. Jake had driven them home in Rachel's car the next morning. Sienna wasn't completely over being sick, but she was seemingly on the road to recovery. And a week later, and no one would have known that anything had happened. Sienna was back to her usual healthy state, learning to sit up and generally scaring her parents at how fast she was growing up. And Jake and Rachel were heading back to work again.

After their slight hiccup in the schedule, life was back on track.

/

On Rachel's first morning back at work, she stopped by to see Paul, who Medusa had said was in his office. Knocking on the door, which was already open, Rachel waited as Paul looked up.

"Rachel, come in," Paul said as he glanced up. "Welcome back, again."

"Paul, I should just say I'm sorry I had to take time off," Rachel told him, standing in front of his desk. "Trust me, I wish I could have avoided that."

"Understandable," Paul said, stopping his typing. "But you're back now. Hopefully for good. How is your baby?"

"Ah," Rachel stumbled, not expecting the question. "Better, thank you."

"Good to hear," he replied. "Now, meeting with Waltham's at ten. Mocks have been sent to you." Rachel nodded, taking that as her cue to leave.

"Absolutely. On to it."

"Rach, check this out!"

Rachel had finished work a few days later and gone back to her parent's house, where Sienna was in the care of Ben.

Looking down at the floor, Rachel saw Sienna on her tummy, her arms push up and her head held high.

"She's going to start crawling soon, isn't she?" Rachel asked, a small groan escaping from her lips.

"Soon?" Ben looked back down at his niece. "Come on Si. Come on." Sienna was watching Ben intently, smiling as he spoke to her. And then she did it.

"Oh my god…" Rachel almost stopped in her tracks as Sienna pushed herself along a few steps.

"I know," Ben replied, standing back up straight. "She's been doing it all day."

"My baby's crawling already!" Rachel said, stooping down to pick up her daughter. "When did you get so big?"

"You blink and that's it," Julie said, placing the basket of washing she was holding down on the table.

"Wait until Daddy sees, hey miss?" Rachel said to Sienna, as the baby grabbed onto her mother's fingers with interest.

/

Jake was working later than usual that day. Rachel had remembered him mentioning that they had a big job on. Rachel had dinner cooking, and Sienna was on the living room floor, further mastering her skills at crawling. She hadn't quite grasped the concept yet; she could only manage a little way before she had to drag herself along. But Rachel knew it wouldn't be long before she was crawling for real.

Coming into the living room, Rachel had to sigh, but with a smile, as she saw Sienna in front of the coffee table, head up at the glowing television screen. She was half way away from where Rachel had put her down.

"The TV, hey?" Rachel said, sitting herself down on the floor. "You really are a Daddy's girl, aren't you?"

Rachel sat cross-legged on the floor of the living room, pulling Sienna to sit in between her legs. Sienna was balancing herself up, holding onto her mother's legs while Rachel cooed.

"Clap clap," Rachel said as she clapped her hands together quietly in front of her. Sienna giggled and reached out to try and grasp the hands. Surprised by the reaction, Rachel tried it again. And yet again, Sienna burst into a fit of giggles.

"Why is that so funny?" Rachel was laughing herself as she did it again. And both mother and daughter were laughing ridiculously again.

And that's how Jake found his girls a few minutes later, laughing themselves silly on the living room floor. Opening the front door, Jake sighed as he walked in the front door. Stepping into the living room, he saw the sight before him and smiled.

"Look who it is, Si! It's Daddy!" Rachel told her baby girl, clapping as she spoke so Sienna giggled again.

"Hello," Jake said as he came to sit on the floor in front of them. "What's so funny?"

"This," Rachel grinned, clapping again until both she and Sienna were laughing again. Jake laughed himself, watching as his partner and baby nearly collapsed in giggles before him. "She loves it!"

"I can see that," Jake said, leaning back against the edge of the television cabinet that was behind him. Rachel looked up from Sienna and took in his presence.

"What's wrong?"

"Long day, that's all," Jake said, lifting his head back up. "And what have my girls been doing?" Jake asked as he held his hands out for Sienna. "Apart from laughing themselves silly."

"Well, Mummy did lots of work," Rachel said, leaning down to see her daughter's face. "While Sienna has a surprise for Daddy."

"What, showing me how to laugh?"

"You think that's impressive?" Rachel asked him. "Well, how about this." She put Sienna down. Getting her bearings, the baby looked up at the direction of her father, before finally pulling herself along towards him. "See?"

"She's crawling already?" Jake asked in disbelief. "That's insane."

"It's not really. Babies do start crawling around this age," Rachel replied. "What is insane though is that _our _baby is crawling."

"How is she old enough?" Jake continued, picking up Sienna and holding her up above him. "You're growing up too fast."

"She'll be one in a couple of months," Rachel commented, watching as father and daughter interacted, with Jake tickling Sienna's tummy.

"Crazy," agreed Jake.

"How time flies," Rachel said, thoughtful.

"How time changes," added Jake.

/

"We want a reception, don't we?" Rachel asked late Saturday afternoon. Sienna was asleep, and Jake and Rachel were sitting outside. Jake looked half asleep, closing his eyes away from the sun. Whilst Rachel was milling over papers and booklets.

"Sure," Jake said, not even opening his eyes. "Everyone wants a party afterwards."

"Then where do we want to have it?" Rachel said, looking over at Jake. "We could get the rowing club."

"Isn't that where Ben and Mel had their engagement party?" Jake said, looking over at Rachel.

"Yeah, but it's by the water. It's got harbour views," Rachel listed. "And it could be done up however we wanted it." Jake listened intently, then sat up.

"And this is you talking?" Rachel looked over at him confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because the Rachel I first met would have wanted it at some fancy function centre," Jake replied leaning over.

"That's hilarious." She gave him a look. "I just think it would be perfect. It's close enough to everything, but with great views."

"I'm impressed," Jake said, sitting back down. "It sounds alright to me. Honestly Rach, I'm not that fussed."

"It's our wedding, Jake!" Rachel exclaimed. "Could you at least pretend to care?"

"I do care," Jake insisted, realising how his words had come out. "I'm just not picky about the details. Main priority for me on the day is that I get to marry you." Rachel stopped for a moment, giving him a sheepish smile.

"That was a nice recovery."

_**/**_

_**So it's going to be a busy time coming up. Adelaide for the upcoming V8 Supercar races there, to be with my partner. And then we're taking a holiday together. To Paris, which is a bit exciting. It was his birthday in February, and mine on the weekend just gone. So we decided to take a holiday together for it. And then, I'm back to Los Angeles for a while. Crazy, I know!**_

_**I hope this story is still enjoyable. I've really been enjoying writing it. **_

_**Read and review!**_


	26. Difficult Position

_**The weekend in Adelaide has been awesome, to say the least. Been an absolute blast, and the guys and the team did really well. I'm so proud! The weather wasn't always kind, which made for some pretty tricky and wacky decision, but it's all part of the fun, right? **_

_**It was my little sister's birthday on Saturday, adding to the fun. And the guys took her out for hot laps in the morning, which she says was the highlight. Even over enjoying her birthday in a hotel room! LOL. Little adrenaline junkie... Like me. **_

_**And in another note, George Houvardas and Hugh Sheridan were in Adelaide for the Clipsal500 race too! And they appeared to be having a blast. **_

_**/**_

"Hey Nathan, can we talk?" Rachel said as she stood in the kitchen of Carbo's shared house.

"Ah, sure?" Nathan replied uneasily. He couldn't judge Rachel's jumpy tone.

"I know your divorce has gone through, but Sammy and I have still been talking," Rachel said, unsure as to how Nathan would react. "I'm sorry. And I know I thought she was wrong the way she cut everyone off. But…" Rachel didn't know how to keep going.

"Don't worry about it," Nathan told Rachel with the shake of his head. "You guys were close, I get that."

"Yeah, I got close to her and Mel," Rachel agreed. "And there's another thing."

"More?"

"Yeah." Rachel swallowed. "I wanted to ask Sammy if she'd be my bridesmaid." Rachel paused, but only momentarily before she launched into her next speech. "But not if you're not okay with it. You're my brother and Sam's your ex-wife and if it'll weird you out, then I just won't invite her." Nathan sat listening.

"If you want Sam at your wedding, then invite her. Invite her," Nathan spoke up. "It'll be hard sure. But Sam became family for you. We managed to leave on better terms before she left for London."

"Are you sure?" Rachel couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. "That's a huge ask."

"I'll get over it." Nathan shrugged. He gave Rachel a hug. "This is your day."

As she left, Rachel wasn't sure whether she believed that her brother would be okay, but she was at least happy he'd deal with it for her sake.

/

"So, I just spoke to Sam," Rachel told Jake, the phone in her hand. "And she said she'll come."

"And Nathan, he's cool with that?" Jake asked, picking up the cup he'd been drinking out of from the lounge room table and walking towards the kitchen with it. Rachel followed him as they continued speaking. They passed Sienna, who was sitting on the living room floor playing with a stuffed elephant.

"Well, I asked him," Rachel replied, whilst Jake rinsed his cup. "I doubt he's fully okay with it, but he told me I should invite Sammy if I wanted to."

"Brave guy," Jake concluded.

"He has moved on," Rachel did add.

"There was that Astral chick he hooked up with whilst he was away," Jake contributed.

"Exactly," Rachel said. "There will always be something between him and Sammy. But I think that's closed for them now. I think." Turning back to the door, Rachel spotted the cheeky face of her ten-month old daughter.

"What are you doing miss?" Rachel said, bending down to pick her up.

"I miss the times when she couldn't crawl," Jake said, as he pressed a kiss to his daughter's head. "I actually knew where she was."

"Now she could be anywhere," Rachel agreed. "Just think. She's prepping you for when she's a teen sneaking out to drink with her friends at parties."

"No! My Sienna wouldn't do that," Jake said adamantly.

"Why not? I was hardly the goody two shoes at school!" Rachel laughed. "And you?"

"Hmmm…" Was all Jake replied.

"But anyway, Sam said she'd be honoured."

"When she coming over?" Jake asked. "She's in London, right?" Rachel nodded.

"When she's not travelling the globe as a PA," Rachel said with a glance.

"Someone sounds jealous," Jake teased.

"Yeah, I'm jealous," Rachel admitted. "But then again, if I was someone's PA, I'd never meet you. And without you, I wouldn't have my baby girl." Rachel leaned her head against Sienna's as the baby filled with her mother's necklace.

"But anyway, she said she'll work out dates and get back to me," Rachel continued. "She has to get leave."

"So you've got your bridesmaids?" Jake asked, leaning back against the bench.

"I've just having Libby and Sam. I don't even think I'll pick a maid of honour," Rachel added. "That's untraditional." She looked back up at you. "What about you? Have you picked your groomsmen?"

"If you're having two, does that mean I pick two?" Jake asked.

"Pick however many you want," Rachel shrugged, looking back down and Sienna, breaking into a grin.

"Probably just Alex and Camel," Jake shrugged. "We'll see."

"We'll see?" Rachel half laughed. "You know you have to make decisions some time. The wedding's not that far away in all respect."

"It's not until January, and late January at that," Jake scoffed. "That's ages away."

/

Jake was wrong. Rachel was right. For her, it was a good feeling.

A month later, Sammy was indeed coming. And when she had confirmed the dates she'd be over, Jake realised the wedding date was approaching much faster than he had anticipated.

"Sammy's got her dates," Rachel said, the cordless phone in her hands. "She's coming over earlier. And she's timed it in for Sienna's first birthday!"

"That soon?" Rachel looked up as he spoke.

"You are aware of the date, right?" Rachel asked hesitantly, unsure if he was messing with her. "You do realise we have a daughter who turns one next month?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," Jake replied to tide Rachel over. But inside, he was wondering how that much time had ever passed. His Sienna, one already?

"And then she's coming over a fortnight before the wedding. That's what, January 12th?"

"Yeah," Jake answered, snapping back. "Speaking of which, are we doing anything for Sienna's birthday?" Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought we could just have everyone over for dinner or something," Rachel told him, reaching out absently to put the phone back.

"A barbie, or something?" Jake added.

"Yeah, sounds good," Rachel agreed.

"She's not likely to remember that much anyway," Jake said, sitting down on the couch.

"We had the same argument at Christmas. And Easter," Rachel replied. "There will be photos. And I'm not letting her think that we didn't make the effort, just because she wasn't big enough to remember."

"I got ya," Jake replied, looking back at his fiancé from the back of the couch. Both turned as they heard a cry from another room. "I'll go," Jake said, stopping Rachel as she went through her papers.

"Ta."

Stepping into his daughter's bedroom, Jake saw Sienna awake and waiting.

"Hello little miss," he said, reaching down to take her up into his arms. He paused for a moment, watching his little angel as she rested against his shoulder, still dozy from sleep. "How are you this afternoon, huh?" Typically, Sienna didn't answer. But she would, one day soon.

Coming back out into the living room, Rachel smiled as she saw father and daughter enter.

"Well hello," she said. "That was a long sleep."

"A princess needs her beauty sleep," Jake said as he came to sit down on the chair next to Rachel with Sienna.

/

The next morning, Rachel was off to work and had just left Sienna with her grandad inside. Coming out to the shed, Rachel saw Nathan sitting behind the desk, typing on the desk computer.

"Hello," Rachel said as she stepped inside the shed. Nathan stopped typing and looked up.

"Off to work?" Nathan asked. Rachel nodded, sitting down on the side of the desk.

"Just left Sienna with Grandad. He's going to have a long day," Rachel laughed. "Now that's she's found her crawling legs, she doesn't stop!"

"I still can't believe my niece is crawling," Nathan said.

"You and me both," Rachel agreed. "Hey, I spoke to Sammy yesterday." Nathan looked down briefly, then back at his sister.

"She's coming then?" Rachel nodded.

"But the first thing she wanted to know was whether or not you'd be okay with it," Rachel continued. "I'm sorry; I know this is going to be hard for you."

"Rachel, we've already been over this," Nathan said, pushing back his chair and standing up. "Sam and I, we're the past. We both got over that. It'll all be okay." Nathan gave his sister a tight hug, a gesture she gladly accepted.

"And another thing, she's coming twice."

"Twice?" Nathan repeated as he stepped back.

"Yeah, once for Sienna's birthday and then for the wedding," Rachel said, giving Nathan a half-smile.

"That's good," Nathan eventually said. "It's about time she met Sienna."

"You're brave Nathan," Rachel said, standing up. She bent a little next to her brother, kissing his cheek. "I love you little brother."

/

_**So bringing Sammy into this was a little weird, I understand that. But I didn't want to create a whole new character to be a friend of Rachel's. And I made the stupid mistake of writing Mel's death into this story in the early chapters. Kind of wishing I hadn't... So I decided to bring Sammy in. Please don't hate me for it!**_

_**I'm spending the last of my time in Adelaide tomorrow, while the guys get their cars and gear ready to head back to. Next race is New Zealand! As for me though, last day tomorrow in Australia for a bit. It's hello Paris. **_

_**Thanks heaps for the reviews. Thanks again. **_


	27. Airport Arrivals

_**So sorry for the delay in updates! Everything has been so busy. I've actually had this written, mostly from on the (extremely long) flight to France. But just haven't had the chance to post. Thanks for the wait.**_

_**I'm in Paris at the moment! But it's not long before I leave for America again. It has been a fabulous trip, eating croissants and spending plenty of time in the city of love with my partner. So what I needed. **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

_**/**_

Sienna's first birthday was a big occasion. It was her first birthday after all!

/

Sammy was due to fly to Australia the day before Sienna's birthday and party, and Rachel was going to go and pick her up from the airport.

"I'm going to go and pick Sammy up!" Rachel called out, Sienna balanced on her hip as she leaned over to pick up her handbag from the table.

"Sorry, I would come…" Jake said as he came out of the bedroom.

"It's alright, you've got work," Rachel finished for him. "It's fine, I'm just going to pick her up. It'll give us a chance to talk anyway. What's this big job, anyway?"

"Office buildings just out of the city," Jake answered. "Unfortunately, means Saturday work."

"Poor baby," Rachel said, faking sympathy and touching his chin. Jake kissed Rachel, and then Sienna, on the head. "We'll see you later."

/

Rachel was waiting at Sydney Airport for the international arrivals. She'd checked the board, and Sammy's plane had been delayed slightly. She's been waiting with Sienna for a little while, with the baby eagerly looking around at the hum of excitement surrounding her.

Finally, the board displayed that the flight from Heathrow, London to Sydney, via Bangkok had landed.

Rachel saw the passengers descending down the stairs and kept her eyes peeled for Sammy. And finally she spotted her. Sammy appeared to be looking around for Rachel, having not spotted her yet. Her hair was a little lighter, with light brown streaks. But she didn't look that different to the last time Rachel had seen her at Ruby's naming day.

Rachel lost Sammy as the crowd headed in their separate directions. But this time, it was Sammy that did the spotting.

"Rachel!"

Rachel looked and saw Sammy making her way over. Sammy hurried the last bit, dropping her carry-on bag as she reached Rachel.

"I've missed you!" Sammy said as she embraced Rachel. She glanced down at Sienna. "And this would be Sienna?"

"This is Sienna," Rachel confirmed with a smile. She hadn't been sure how a reunion would go down between the two, given they hadn't seen each other in a long time. They'd spoken a lot since Sammy left, but this was the first time Sammy had been back to Australia since she left for London.

"She's gorgeous Rach," Sammy smiled. "I always said you and Jake would have really cute kids."

"You had it all predicted, didn't you?" Rachel laughed. "Oh, it's so good to see you."

"You too," Sammy agreed as they hugged again.

"Shall we go and get your luggage then?" Rachel asked. Sammy nodded.

"Can I, hold Sienna?" Sammy asked cautiously. Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, of course." Sammy held her arms out and Rachel moved her over until Sam had Sienna in her grasp.

"Hello sweetie," Sammy said, touching the little girl's cheek. Sienna immediately made a grab for Sammy's necklace. Rachel smiled.

/

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay with you guys?" Sammy asked as Rachel pulled her car back into the driveway of her house. "I could get a hotel. I just don't want to be in the way."

"Sam, it's fine!" Rachel insisted with a laugh. "We've got a spare bedroom anyway."

"Far out, so much has changed. New house, engaged, new baby. And you sold the Beetle!" Sammy said as she got out of the car.

"You should have heard the ribbing I got for that," Rachel laughed as she stepped out of the driver's seat. "But yes, so much has changed. It was a bit of the shock to the system. I sure as hell wasn't expecting it."

"Sounds like it," Sammy said, closing the door. "How does it feel to be out of your parent's house?"

"It's different," Rachel admitted. "We lived there for a bit after Sienna was born until we found this place. And it was good, because I had Mum. It helped with me being a new mum."

"Sounds scary!" Sammy laughed.

"It was," confirmed Rachel as she stepped out of the car with Sienna leaning against her shoulder. "But it was also the best thing I've ever done."

"I bet," Sammy smiled. "So where's Jake?"

"He's working," Rachel replied as they headed for the front door. "They've got a big job on and he's working Saturday's. He said he'll see you when he gets home."

"What about Nathan?" Sammy asked. "Does he know when I get here?"

"Yeah, I told him," Rachel said as she unlocked the front door. "He said he would see you later."

"This is going to be awkward, isn't it?" Sammy said as Rachel opened the front door.

"A bit, maybe," Rachel did admit. "But Mum and Dad are looking forward to seeing you."

"They're not, I don't know, angry at me or anything?"

"Don't be silly!" Rachel replied. "Sam, you'll always fit in with us somewhere."

"Sure Nathan would love that," Sammy scoffed.

"He is the one that's said it," Rachel said, looking back at Sammy with a serious look. "Okay, so welcome. Grand tour. This is the living room. And I shall show you to your bedroom."

/

Jake came home later that afternoon. He had seen Rachel's car in the driveway, so he knew she was home. But the house was quiet as he stepped inside. He hung his keys up on their key hook, before hearing voices from outside. He found the girls sitting out the backyard. A blanket was spread out on the green lawn where Sienna was sitting, entertaining herself with her toys. Rachel was sitting cross-legged on the grass, with Sammy sitting on an outdoor chair nearby.

"Hey, you're home!" Rachel said with a smile as she saw Jake step out into the backyard.

"Hey," Jake replied. "Hi Sammy."

"Hey Jake," Sammy said, standing up. Jake gave her a hug. "I suppose I should be saying congratulations? Even if it's a bit late. For everything!"

"Ah, cheers," Jake laughed. "Welcome back. How was your flight?"

"It was fine," Sammy replied as she went to sit back down. "Jetlag hasn't kicked in yet."

"Ten bucks says you sleep all tomorrow morning," Rachel said, popping a cracker into her mouth from the plate in front of her.

"I will not!" Sammy insisted. "We've got a birthday to celebrate."

"I still can't believe she's one," Rachel declared. Jake sat down on another outdoor chair. Sienna, spotting her father, gave him a mega smile and crawled over to him.

"I can't believe Sienna's about to turn one and this is the first time I've met her!" Sammy exclaimed. "She's so big!"

"Babies tend to do that," Jake joked. He stood back up, bending down to kiss Rachel's head before walking back out. "I'm going to go and get out of these clothes." Jake left, shutting the door behind him. Sammy turned to Rachel with a smile.

"You two are so sweet."

_**/**_

_**I must say, firstly, that I'm really thankful you guys were understanding of me bringing Sammy into it. I still feel a bit awkward about it, but then as I explained, I didn't want to create a completely anonymous character. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**In the meantime, this is my France update. Fingers crossed I will be updating in the coming weeks while I'm in LA. Fingers crossed. In the meantime, I love you all for the reviews! Thanks so much. **_


	28. First Birthday

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know there have been a lack up updates. But not only have I been jetsetting the globe, my muse has also not been cooperating with me as best as I might have liked. **_

_**I'm currently in Miami, just for today. And yes, in case you're wondering, it is the middle of the night and I should be asleep. But I left Paris, landed in Los Angeles, spent a few days in Vegas before heading to New York. Somehow word got out to everyone back in Australia that we had a Vegas wedding... And we've done nothing to give them answers. They are so confused, and I am so evil. **_

_**New York was amazing, and I left yesterday. Los Angeles is my final American stop. Then onto New Zealand for the V8 Super cars. I've been away from home a while now. **_

_**Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Appreciate it. **_

/

Held in the backyard of Jake and Rachel's home, everyone that meant something to them was there. The Rafter's, the Barton's, Carbo and Retta, Camel and the footy guys, Libby and George. And then Sammy.

Rachel had wanted to make the birthday cake herself, but had relinquished control to her Mum. After all, she had plenty of other things to take care or. At least that was what Julie had convinced her!

With the others getting the party area ready, Jake was out the back under strict instructions from Rachel hanging the balloons Sammy was blowing up whilst entertaining Sienna. Rachel had snuck inside to place a call to her brother.

And that's why Nathan arrived early, following orders from his eldest sister that he had to talk to Sammy _before _the party.

"You said it was alright for Sammy to be here. Then you make the effort and come talk to her," Rachel had said.

Rachel answered the door, seeing her brother standing there holding two presents, and a bag.

"You came," Rachel said, half excitedly as she let him in.

"Rach, you threatened to sick a hit man onto me if I didn't," Nathan laughed as he stepped in. "So, Sam's here?"

"She's out the back with Jake and Sienna," Rachel nodded.

"This is going to be awkward," Nathan said, pausing.

"And believe me, she's feeling the same," Rachel said, taking his arm and leading him through the house to the backyard. "Nathan's here!" Up the ladder, Jake looked down to where Rachel had re-entered with Nathan. Sammy stood up, turning around and eyeing Nathan. Jake took his cue, climbing down the ladder and scooping Sienna up.

"Leave you to it mate," Jake said as he passed Nathan. Rachel shut the door behind him, leaving just Nathan and Sammy outside, alone together.

"It's good to see you," Nathan spoke up bravely.

"You too."

Inside the house, Rachel was crouched on Sienna's bedroom floor, which looked out onto the backyard.

"Rach!" Jake exclaimed as he saw her trying to listen.

"It's… protecting," Rachel defended. "I'm making sure things stay civil."

"Sure you are," Jake laughed.

Outside, Nathan and Sammy had been talking.

"We can just keep this casual, right?" Sammy clarified with Nathan. He nodded.

"Absolutely," Nathan agreed.

"I'm here for Rachel," Sammy added. "Rachel asked me to be here; I'm not back for anything else."

"I know. And that's why we'll keep it mature," Nathan replied. "I think we're big enough to handle it."

/

The party was in full swing come that afternoon. Just the people that mattered to them were there. Sienna had been given a mountain of wrapped presents, each of which had been palmed off to Jake to unwrap. He felt like he was getting no where as more were placed in front of him.

"Here, I'm getting a drink," Jake said to Ben quietly, passing Sienna off to her uncle in sheer desperation.

"I'll have one too," Ben called out.

"Where's Jake?" Rachel asked, coming back over and seeing Ben sitting in the chair Jake had been in, holding Sienna. "

"I have, no idea," Ben tried to sound convincing, covering for his brother-in-law to be.

"Hmm," was Rachel's reply. She made her way over to where Julie was standing, Sammy standing next to her with Ruby.

"Mum, the cake looks amazing," Rachel said as she joined them.

"I wasn't sure, but I figured I was pretty safe with a butterfly," Julie smiled.

"I think you're always safe with butterflies if it's a girl," Sammy added, taking a sip of her white wine.

Rachel smiled as she saw her Mum and Sammy begin talking again. Nathan had reassured his family that he was fine with Sammy being there, and everyone had accepted her again warmly. It almost felt as though she'd never left.

Rachel next made her way over to her father, who was standing by the barbeque which was filled with various foods; steaks, sausages, prawns, the works.

"Smells good Dad," Rachel said, leaning on his shoulder.

"If there's one thing I know how to do, it's barbeque," Dave replied with a smile. "Sammy's settled back in."

"Yeah, she has," Rachel agreed. She sat back up and looked closely at her Dad. "You're not okay with her being here?"

"No, I think it's important that she's here," Dave said. "I always said Sammy would be welcome, no matter what happened between her and Nathan. It's just different circumstances."

"She had a good talk with Nathan this morning," Rachel added. "I think they are okay."

"Did you see the cake?" Dave changed the subject.

"You mean the masterpiece?" Rachel laughed. "Yeah, Mum did an awesome job."

"You know your Mum; she loves the chance to do something creative like that."

"Unlike me. I'm the worst domestic mum in history!"

"Now, that's not completely true…"

"Mum's baby shower cake. Triple layer, crème tort whatever," Rachel sighed as she remembered the burnt lump she had ended up with. "Biggest disaster."

"Not as big as the rock scones," Dave laughed. "Just think. It means you get out of having to do all the hard work that you can pass off onto your Mum." Rachel laughed.

/

It came to birthday cake time, and Sienna was sitting on Rachel's lap. Jake was sitting next to his fiancé, and everyone else had gathered around.

"I'll light the candle then," Nathan said, leaning over with a lighter. And so they all began.

"Happy birthday to you!" There were out of tune, off key and meaningful voices coming left right and centre. But hey, it's the thought that counts!

"Blow out the candles now Sienna!" Libby spoke up. And on three, Rachel and Jake leaned forward and blew out the candle together. The people around them cheered, and the couple stole a quick kiss. And at that moment, Sienna decided to make a grab for the cake, sticking her fingers into the side. And then she did what came naturally; made a mess by sticking her fingers in her mouth.

"She's yours now!" Rachel laughed, handing her quickly over to Jake. He was stunned, before he reached around trying to find something to clean Sienna up with. Rachel, meanwhile, had picked up the cake knife and handed it to her mother.

"My domestic goddess mother, could you please cut the cake?" Rachel said, giving her Mum a kiss on the cheek as Julie caved in. "Thank you."

The cake had been cut up, Jake had had his own Mum help him clean up Sienna, and everyone was back to enjoying their drinks with a piece of cake. Julie and Grace were standing together, Grace holding her granddaughter. Both had being playing the proud grandma all day.

Rachel took a break for herself, the first all day, and sat down on the chair. She helped herself to a piece of cake, a chocolate sponge shaped and decorated like a butterfly. She was sitting for only a moment when she felt a kiss to her check. Looking up, Rachel saw Jake standing there, leaning down over her. He handed her a glass of white wine and sat down on the chair next to her.

"One hey?" Jake said. "Who would have thought she'd ever get that big."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Rachel agreed, leaning over to take another piece of cake, which she gave to Jake. "Our little girl is one already."

"I thought it was always a cliché when people would go 'enjoy all you can; it goes so fast'," Jake added. "Wish I had of listened."

"Think about where we were a year ago today," Rachel told him.

"I was missing in action," Jake laughed as he remembered.

"And I was still pregnant, threatening to kill you upon arrival," Rachel added. Then a thought dawned on her. "Hey, Sienna was born late in the evening. So technically…"

"She's not one yet," Jake followed her train of thought.

"Let's celebrate that then," Rachel smiled, holding up her glass. Jake clinked his beer glass with hers. "While we still can."

_**/**_

_**That's all for now. I'd like to say an update will happen soon, before I leave America. But with the way my muse has been... I'm not guaranteeing anything. I've got a long flight to NZ, maybe some writing can happen then. **_

_**So I might go to bed now and actually manage some sleep.**_

_**Read and review!**_


	29. A Family Christmas

_**A delay again, I'm sorry. I've been so busy! And I will apologise for any down points or errors in this chapter; I wrote it last night on my flight from Los Angeles to New Zealand. And I was probably half asleep.**_

_**So it's heading for a month and I'm still not back to Perth. Travelling heaps, and I'm in New Zealand this weekend for the next part to the V8 Supercars championship. Seeing Christchurch… It's quite sad. **_

_**And for me, I'm (not) counting down the hours until my friends and family arrive in NZ and I'm bombarded by the questions of what I did or did not do in Vegas. I'm evil. **_

_**In the meantime, thanks for the reviews. They've been really positive, so thank you heaps!**_

_**/**_

Christmas Eve, Sienna's second, and the festivities were more on the quiet side. Rachel and Jake had taken the opportunity to spend Christmas Eve without their extended families, and to simply relax at home, just the three of them. Caving as per usual to the Christmas festivities, Rachel had set up a Christmas tree, complete with colourful lights in their living room. Underneath, were the presents they had already wrapped.

Jake and Rachel had to be more careful this year, with Sienna crawling. With a curious interest, the one year old was more than happy to investigate presents disregarding the fact that they weren't all hers. Julie had warned them of that too, citing Rachel's own present rampage at Sienna's age as proof.

Christmas Day, and they were going over to the Rafter house to do the whole family thing. And in the afternoon, they would be seeing Jake's family. Both had pondered the thought of having their first Christmas together alone in their own place, but disregarded the idea almost instantly; Christmas was a time for family, and nothing was getting in the way of that.

Christmas Eve was their time together. Sitting on the floor together, with Sienna in between them, the little family was content, eating candy canes and opening a present each under the light of the Christmas lights. Life was simply wonderful.

/

Christmas morning, and the alarm was off bright and early to allow the couple to head down to the Rafter's house early enough. The alarm clock blearing on the bedside table beside her, Rachel groaned, burying her head under the pillow. A few more moments of the hideous sound, and Jake realised Rachel wasn't going to turn it off. Still half asleep himself, Jake rolled over and reached over the top of his fiancée, still with her face in the pillows, to turn the offending object off.

"What time is it?" Jake heard Rachel mumble from within in pillows.

"5.30am," was Jake's reply, lying on his back against the pillows, attempting to wake himself up.

"5.30?" Rachel exclaimed. "It's too early."

"You're the one that set the alarm," Jake laughed.

"We have to be at my parent's house by about 6.30," Rachel responded.

"Why so early? Anyone in their right mind would be asleep," Jake asked, yawning.

"Because we have to be there when everyone wakes up," Rachel said, finally rolling over. "Ben would eat everything if we didn't. Besides, it's Christmas tradition to be awake insanely early."

"If you say so," Jake decided. "Merry Christmas beautiful."

"Merry Christmas babe," Rachel added with a smile, rolling herself over to kiss him.

/

At about quarter past six, Rachel had Sienna dressed, and herself. And the plan was to simply walk to few metres up the road to the Rafter's house. Rachel's plan. However, Jake had other thoughts.

"You seriously want to try carry these presents _and _food up to your folks house?" Jake asked incredulously, standing in the living room where presents were stacked on the coffee table.

"Yes," Rachel simply replied. "Why not?"

"Because, have you actually seen how much you brought?" Jake asked with a smile. Rachel paused and looked, Sienna on her hip.

"Oh, we'll manage," she said with the wave of her hand as she bent over to pick up her bag.

"Let me guess, I get this and you get the baby?" Jake laughed. Rachel shrugged.

"Here then, you big wuss, I'll take these bags," Rachel said, stooping down to pick up the bags. "And then I'll umm…" She struggled. "What's in these?"

"Christmas festivity," Jake said smugly. "To use your words."

"Oh shut up."

It was heading more for six-thirty as they left.

"I give up. Let's take the car," Rachel had barely made it out the door as she made her declaration.

"See, I told you so," Jake laughed. "Lucky for you…" he held up car keys. "I was prepared." Rachel playfully glared at him, waiting as he found the unlock button on the keys.

A few minutes later, Jake pulled the car into the Rafter's driveway. Both the Rafter and Karadonis Houses were black, hinting that the occupants were still asleep. Looking over, Jake saw Rachel had her head against the window, eyes closed.

"I'm not asleep," Rachel instantly said, feeling eyes on her. "I'm just tired."

"Mmm…" Jake replied, stepping out.

"I'm going to go and see if anyone's awake," Rachel said, unbuckling her daughter from the car. "We can get the presents out in a minute."

Rachel pulled her key out, Sienna in her arms, and opened the front door to her childhood home.

"Seems pretty still," Jake whispered from behind.

"Not for long… Not once I get Ruby up," Rachel replied, and evil smile spread across her face.

"Oh Rach!" Jake said as Rachel passed Sienna back to her father. "That's mean?"

"Have you ever known me to be nice?" Rachel smiled back, pushing open her baby sister's room. "Hey Rubes."

In a matter of moments, Ruby was up, and making just as much noise as Rachel had anticipated. As soon as Ruby had opened her eyes and spotted her big sister, the little girl had been wide awake.

"Raycellll!" Ruby still hadn't quite worked out how to pronounce the 'ch' sound, and she also drawled out the last part.

"Ready to see what Santa brought you munchkin?" Rachel asked, picking her up and placing on her hip.

"Yes!" Ruby's voice was high-pitched and over excited. Jake stood by the doorway holding Sienna, watching as the sister's bonded.

"And if we hurry, we can beat Ben to it," Rachel added. Ducking back out into the hall, they were about to enter into the kitchen when they heard an unmistakable voice.

"I don't care how many presents you open, we are still asleep until at least 7.30," came Dave's voice.

"And wait until your brother's come," Julie added. "Let's keep the piece."

"Then it wouldn't be like Christmas!" Rachel retorted, stepping back into the kitchen.

/

Sure enough, Ben had been less than impressed to find that Santa's presents had been done before he arrived.

"That's what you get for dragging your lazy arse out of bed after 7," Rachel had taunted.

With Christmas festivities underway, the family were more than content. Presents had been opened, with no incidents to report from young fingers opening presents that weren't addressed to them. By lunchtime, everyone was full and content.

"Every year you make more food, and there's always more left over," Dave said, leaning back, his granddaughter on his lap. Intrigued, Sienna made a grab for just about everything that was in front of her, before finally settling on the snugly teddy bear Nathan had brought her.

"I don't hear any complaints," Julie replied. "And we are a bigger family than we're used to." Julie stood up. "Anyone for another fruit mince?" And all she got was groans in response.

_**/**_

_**Not too much Rachel and Jake. But there's more of that to come in following chapters, if time and my muse cooperate. **_

_**I'm hoping I can get more inspiration for more. And I'm not certain, but I'm thinking I might end this story with a wedding. I don't want to drag it on forever, and I can always write more in a different fiction if my muse feels like it. And if you don't hear from me for a long while, just assume my parents or someone has killed me from hearing what really happened in Vegas! **_

_**So I'll get back to dying as my jetlag starts to kick in and I shall leave you all to review, yes? Thanks heaps!**_


	30. Nutter Day

_**Do you find it hard to believe that I wrote this on the plane, whilst thinking about the racing that I was missing back home and hoping the boys would win? And as I was about to fly into Logies madness? Well, I did. I finally finished off this chapter. **_

_**Also, I know the times are off; I've mentioned the Royal Wedding in here and I know that, in theory, this chapter would be set in January. But, for the purpose of the story, can we overlook that. Please?**_

_**/**_

'The day' was approaching. 'Nutter' day, Ben affectionately teased his older sister as he watched her organise the last of everything in the days leading up to the wedding.

"Because it turns you into a nutter,' Ben reasoned. "All the plans and RSVP things... You're officially a nutter until you sign that marriage certificate."

"Yeah, that's helpful Ben," Rachel replied, looking back down at the pieces of paper in front of her. She was sitting at her kitchen table, and Ben was hovering nearby. A thought in her mind, Rachel looked up smugly. "So, should I have deemed you a nutter before your wedding?"

"Nup, not me. Mel and I were smart," Ben declared after a moment's thought. "Nothing fancy." Rachel put her paper down, leaning down on the table and watching her brother intently.

"But it was beautiful," Rachel smiled. Ben in turn did smile and nod also. Rachel gave a brief moment of thought to her sister in law, somewhat thankfully that she could now talk with her brother about his wife without causing immense pain.

"Have you got any chips?" Ben said, breaking Rachel's train of thought as he opened up her kitchen cupboards. Rachel turned around to see Ben poking around the kitchen.

"I thought you were here to see Sienna?" Rachel asked incredulously. "You know, your niece, one year old, about so big..."

"I am!" Ben protested. "I said I'd help you watch her so you could finish off this nutter stuff," Ben replied.

"Then where is she?" Rachel challenged smartly.

"She's... occupied," Ben paused, before moving away, calling. "Sienna!" Rachel shook her head, laughing as she reviewed the receipt she'd been given for the cake.

"Hey baby," Jake said, swooping behind her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking the details," Rachel replied, looking back as Jake put shopping bags down. "You went shopping?"

"Yes, I thought I would cook dinner," Jake replied.

"You've been working all day," Rachel started.

"Nope, I'm doing it," Jake cut in. "So, what more is there to do?"

"Not too much," Rachel replied, leaning on the back of her chair. "We're still waiting on the drinks, but Ben will get them beforehand. And I've got to go back and see the alterations to my dress. Have you done your suit?"

"This weekend, I will check on them, promise," Jake said. "And the honeymoon?"

"Officially booked. Are you excited?"

"Tropical beaches, no interruptions... Hell yeah!" Jake laughed.

"Still, it's not Bali. But I think, I actually don't mind that," Rachel added. "I know we were supposed to take a holiday to Bali, but..."

"But it wouldn't have been ideal to take Sienna," Jake finished off. "I agree. Bali would be better when she's a bit older."

"And Lord Howe Island is beautiful and secluded and romantic..." Rachel smiled. "Can you believe that in just over a week, we're going to be married?"

"I know," Jake agreed, sitting down next to her. "But I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Rachel agreed, leaning across and kissing Jake.

/

"Tomorrow, I'm going to try on my dress," Rachel said into the phone. "Are you free to come and you can try on your bridesmaids dress again? The designer said she's finished the alterations."

"Sure thing," Libby agreed. "Will my fellow bridesmaid be there?"

"Well Sammy gets in tonight," Rachel replied, wedging her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she sat on the ground, dressing Sienna. She pulled a pink top over her daughter's head. "So I think she'll come, if she's not too jetlagged. And I'm going to go and see my Mum in a minute and hopefully take Ruby and Sienna to try on their dresses."

"Oh cool, can I come?" Libby said excitedly. "They'll be gorgeous in their dresses."

"Yeah, okay..." Rachel replied, thrown. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll meet you at your parents house. An hour?"

"Alright, I'll go and see Mum now," Rachel replied.

"Coolio, see you soon honey," Libby said before hanging up the phone. Rachel paused, removing her phone from her shoulder and dropping it down onto the floor.

"Come on missy," Rachel said, lifting her daughter up to stand.

/

"Ooh, chocolate cake!" Rachel said upon entering the Rafter house. Stepping into the kitchen, Sienna balanced on her side, Rachel came up to where her mother was standing at the bench, a freshly made chocolate cake cooling on the rack.

"I tell you, you kids have sensors," Julie laughed, placing the empty baking tin on the sinks edge. "What's on your mind?"

"How can you..." Rachel trailed off. "You're a mother, right. But um, can I borrow Ruby today?"

"Ooh, is that an offer to babysit?" Julie teased.

"Kind of... I want her to try on her dress, Sienna too," Rachel said, leaning on the bench.

"Of course," Julie replied. "She's with Chel out in the backyard."

"Okay, Libby will be here soon, and then we'll go," said Rachel. "Do you want to come too?"

"Oh, try and stop me," Julie smiled, hugging her daughter.

/

"It's official; they look like little angels!" cooed Libby, watching in awe at Sienna and Ruby in their light pink dresses. "Oh, I want one so bad." Julie laughed as she watched Rachel's friend practically melt into the floor.

"Tell George to hurry up and get his act together then!" Rachel prompted as she stood back with her phone held up to take a picture. Sienna was being held by her grandmother, meanwhile Ruby was standing up and holding onto Libby's hand. Rachel captured the moment, before opening a multimedia message to send to Jake, bearing a picture of their, indeed, little angel.

/

"Weddings are actually kinda traumatising," Rachel said, stepping out of the driver's seat once she was parked in her parent's driveway. Having finished the dress fittings, she had dropped Libby off home before she went back.

"It's a lot of effort put into one day," Julie agreed. "But as they say, it's something you'll..."

"Never forget," Rachel finished for her, as she plucked Sienna out of the baby seat. "I mean, I thought all this preparation for ours was insane. Imagine what Wills and Kate went through to plan their wedding; theirs was five hundred times the size of ours!"

"But they would have had a lot of help," Julie did reply as they walked along the grass, Rachel locking the door over her shoulder. "Still, they did look quite lovely. Both Kate and Pippa."

"Except Prince William's hair crisis... I mean, really? Especially standing next to Harry; he was so much better looking."

"And with all that money," Julie agreed. "But anyway, is there anything else you need done before the day? Anything I can help with?"

"I think we're pretty much covered," Rachel thought. "But then again, I've just said that there isn't, so there's sure to be a list of about twenty things I'll discover when I get home."

"It's never ending," Ben said, leaned down on the kitchen bench, happily munching his way through a generous sized piece of chocolate cake. "Nutter, remember?"

"Oh, be quiet you," Julie said, playfully whacking her eldest son as she passed.

_**/**_

_**Thanks for reading. I'm just glad I finally updated. Not that I like this chapter, even in the slightest. **_

_**In another note, congrats to Jess Marais on her new project in Miami, and to Packed to the Rafters and Hugh Sheridan on the Logies! It was a fabulous night, that's for sure. Jessie J was unbelievable. **_

_**With the week I've just had, hectic, frantic, flight hopping, I hadn't had the chance to post this. Hope you like. **_

_**Happy Mother's Day to all you mother's out there (for tomorrow).**_


	31. Fully Clothed

_**Don't freak out at the title, if you're against nudity! And apologies if that's what you were hoping for... Let me pre-warn; there is and will not be any of that in this story!**_

_**I know, far too long. But I had no trouble writing this chapter, and I am hoping the next will be a bit more free flowing. Fingers crossed, anyway. **_

_**Back home in Perth! Working, but loving the time with my family. **_

_**Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing. It's great for the support. **_

_**/**_

Rachel was sitting on the living room floor, a magazine that she was trying to read spread out on the carpet to her side. Meanwhile, Sienna was sitting in between her mother's legs, giggling uncontrollably and who knows what.

"Rachel, Nathan's here!" Jake declared, coming back in having opened the front door.

"Hey Rach," Nathan said as he came into the living room. Jake passed him as he went through to the bedroom. "Hello cutie," he added, sitting down on the edge of the couch as he spoke to his niece. Rachel looked up at him as she waited for him to speak. There was obviously something on his mind.

"Yes Nathan?" Rachel prompted.

"Can I come with you when you go and pick up Sammy?" Nathan asked. "If you think it won't be too weird."

"Yeah, sure," Rachel replied off guard. "You guys were fine last time, right?"

"Just friends," Nathan confirmed. "So that's alright?"

"Definitely," Rachel nodded. "I'll pick you up in an hour."

/

Sammy's arrival back to Australia had been delayed; she was meant to be flying to Sydney on the 12th, but had been caught up.

Rachel and Nathan were walking through the airport, unsure of where they should be looking. Sienna was in Nathan's arms, looking around at the airport hype with curiosity.

"She came down there last time she visited," Rachel pointed to the escalator she had spotted Sammy on last time.

"Arrivals board says she landed," said Nathan as Rachel turned back to see her brother reading the boards. "Passengers from Heathrow, London to Sydney, Australia via Singapore now disembarking from Terminal 3."

"And so we wait," Rachel said, taking a seat on the chairs near the board. Nathan followed, sitting down and lifting Sienna to the ground so that she was standing, holding onto his fingers for support.

"She'll be walking soon," Nathan commented as he watched Sienna take a few steps out, causing him to re-stand to follow her as she wobbled, gripping her uncle's fingers.

"Tell me about it. I thought it was scary enough when she was walking," Rachel commented, watching the two. "They grow up so fast." Nathan paused, a smile on his face.

"You have no idea how old you sounded just then." If it weren't for that fact that her brother was holding her precious angel, Rachel probably would have leaned over and thumped him.

"I think you'll find they call it 'maturity'," Rachel retorted. Both she and Nathan laughed. And as Rachel looked up, she saw Sammy stepping off the stairs. "There she is!" Rachel said, springing up and pointing. Nathan followed her finger, still letting Sienna stand and hold his fingers. Rachel waved her hand, hoping to catch Sammy's attention, which she eventually did.

"Look at how big you've gotten!" was Sammy's first comment as she neared them, dropping her bag as she went down to Sienna. "It wasn't long ago that I was here."

"Hey Sam," Rachel said as Sammy stood back up, giving her a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I know I said I'd be over earlier but we got stuck with a production meltdown," Sammy half laughed.

"I'm just so glad you're here," Rachel replied, taking Sienna from Nathan as he and Sammy hugged.

"It's great to see you again Sammy," Nathan said as they hugged.

"And you too," she smiled back at him. "Where's our groom-to-be?"

"Watching footy with his groomsmen, I believe," Rachel replied as Sammy re-picked up her bag.

"It's all so exciting. A few days and you're going to be Mrs Jake Barton!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Ugh, let's just stop with that now," Rachel laughed. "I really don't think I'd suit 'Jake'!"

"Probably not," Sammy agreed with a smirk, patting Rachel's arm. She turned back to Nathan. "What about you Nathan? Are you still living with Ben and Carbo?"

"Someone's gotta keep them in line," Nathan nodded.

/

Come the next morning, and Sammy was still asleep as Rachel woke up and Jake got ready for work.

"And what have you girls got planned today, now that Mummy doesn't have to go to work?" Jake said, talking to baby Sienna who was lying on the bed he shared with Rachel. He was getting dressed for work and Rachel was still in her pyjamas, lying on the other side of Sienna.

"It's a well earned break," Rachel interrupted. "Three weeks off to get married. And we're going to go with Sammy for her final dress fitting."

"If she's awake," Jake laughed.

"She's jetlagged," Rachel replied. "And it will be fine. We've got all day. And you should have seen her and Nathan at the airport last night; there was no awkwardness whatsoever."

"Either they've put it aside for the wedding or they're good actors then," Jake said as he grabbed his mobile from the bedside table.

"I'm hoping it's the first of those options then," Rachel said. "Did you boys get the suits sorted?"

"Don't stress," Jake laughed, bending down to kiss his fiancée reassuringly. "All sorted. And if you're having your final fittings today then it's a safe bet we're all going to turn up fully clothed."

"That's very funny," Rachel retorted, sitting up on propped arm.

"Bye princess," Jake said, bending down and pressing a kiss to his daughter's head before leaving for work.

/

"Madison is just getting it for you," the lady at the dress shop, whose name tag read 'Donna', told Sammy and Rachel later that day. "We've not long finished the alterations."

"No problem," Sammy answered, before turning to Rachel. "Isn't your friend Libby supposed to be here?"

"Oh, Libby called and said she'd be a little late. She'll get here soon," Rachel replied. Sienna was fast asleep in her carrier, resting on the floor while the girls waited. And a few short seconds later, the two dress making ladies returned, one bearing a dress bag.

"So what we'll do is we'll get you to try it on, and make sure that everything is to your liking," the dress maker, who Rachel presumed to be Madison, told her. "If not, we'll touch it up for you."

"Alrighty," Rachel said, accepting the hanger that the lady held out to her. She glanced down at Sienna, something Sammy didn't miss.

"She's asleep, go!" Sammy urged.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Libby's voice echoed through the store as she hurried in. "Ronan had a major sad and literally crucified each of us before realising that the deadline is actually next week."

"Don't worry about it," Rachel laughed at her friend's antics. "I'm going to try my dress on, if you two want to try yours on. You two have met before, right?"

"I met you at a few of Rachel's launches," Sammy said, realising.

"Rampant," Libby agreed. Then she looked at Rachel. "Well go on, get in there!" Rachel stepped into the dressing room.

"And your dresses are hanging on the racks just there," Madison pointed. "Rachel's told us which one is which and each one should be marked with your name."

"I'll take Sienna if you want to try yours on first," Libby said, motioning to her friend's baby beside them.

Libby was on the outside, waiting with Sienna whilst Sammy and Rachel stood in their respective rooms changing. Rachel was the first to step out.

"Wow, these things take some effort to get into," Rachel said with a smile, stepping out of the room.

"It's perfect, absolutely perfect," Libby declared. "And the straps… Wow." The door to Sammy's room opened, revealing her wearing her bridesmaid's dress.

"Oh Rach, you look stunning!" added Sammy. "This is the first time I've actually seen it." Then she eyed it curiously. "Is it different from the photos you sent me?"

"The straps are," Rachel replied, smoothing down the skirt of the dress.

"Yeah, the straps didn't suit Rach at all," Libby added. "No offence."

"None taken." Rachel looked over Sammy. "And you look gorgeous!" Sammy smiled. "Your turn Lib!"

And soon there were three. Rachel standing in her wedding dress, Libby and Sammy in their bridesmaid's dresses.

"Is that better?" Donna asked Sammy, looking up from her crouched position on the floor from where she had been tucking the waistline of Sammy's dress.

"Definitely, thank you," Sammy said with a smile. "Hey, have you had a hen's night yet?"

"Oh, I wasn't going to have one of those," Rachel jumped in quickly.

"That's what they all say!" Libby jumped in. "Come on Rach, you have to."

"And we can organise it for you," Sammy added. "It doesn't have to be huge; remember how much fun we had at Mel's?"

"That was a pretty good night," Rachel agreed, before speaking to Libby. "Our sister-in-law Melissa didn't want a fuss, so we went over with champagne and chocolate and did celebrity heads."

"And karaoke, can't forget the karaoke," Sammy added.

"Melissa was a bit drunk by then," Rachel laughed.

"See, we can do anything you want," Libby encouraged. "We could go out for a few drinks…"

"And what about Sienna?"

"We'll find a babysitter," Sammy jumped in. "Come on Rach, what do you say?" Rachel contemplated the thought.

"Okay, okay," she agreed. "I'll leave it up to you. But no strippers!"

/

_**So I played my first game of netball fir the season last year; until then it had just been training. And given we were the A grade champions last year, the pressure was on. But we won, we're talking 79 goals to 21. Oh yeah! And I had to umpire, which is fine. Fingers crossed for an injury free season on my part!**_

_**Well, who knows where I'll be when I update next. But keep reviewing and hopefully the next update won't be too far away.**_


	32. Bucks and Hens

_**I shall first start by saying a huge congratulations to the West Coast Eagles, who beat our rival team the Dockers yesterday. You legends!**_

_**I wrote this chapter this morning, then wanted to edit it a little. And I don't like it, but it is what it is I suppose. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. Means a lot. **_

_**/**_

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Jake asked Rachel, coming into their shared bedroom where Rachel was standing in front of the mirror. She was pushing her free-flowing hair back as she clipped her earrings in. Wearing a short black dress with killer heels, Rachel was almost ready.

"I have absolutely no idea," Rachel said, watching him from through the mirror. "I've left it all up to Libby and Sammy."

"They'll probably get you strippers," Jake commented.

"They better not," Rachel said as she turned around. "What about you? What are the guys doing on your big bucks night?"

"Not sure. That's up to the groomsmen," Jake replied. 

"Oh, well with Camel organising… I suppose I shouldn't expect you home until next week?"

"Who knows," was Jake's reply. "Who's looking after Sienna?"

"Well, Grandad offered to look after both Ruby and Sienna," Rachel replied, putting her compact and phone into her handbag. "And Mum's coming with us. Your Mum said that she couldn't make it."

"Probably some night out with Doug."

"Hey," Rachel said, coming to stand next to Jake. "I thought you were okay with him now?"

"I guess," Jake replied half-heartedly. "And it's good for Mum. It's just hard to imagine her with anyone. She's my Mum." Jake paused. "It's creepy."

"Hey, lets not go there about creepy. I have a sister who is not even a year older than my own daughter," Rachel laughed, patting Jake's cheek and moving into the living room, where Sienna was sitting up on the floor. "Are you ready munchkin?"

"Are you nearly ready to go, Rach?" Sammy said as she joined them in the living room, dropping her black clutch down on the lounge chair. "Do you need me to take Sienna down to Ted?"

"No, he's coming up to get her in a minute," Rachel replied. "Do I even get a clue as to where we'll be going?"

"And what would be the fun in that?" Sammy taunted with a smile as she turned on her stiletto heel and left the room. Jake could only laugh.

/

Jake had been content with the idea of pizza and a few beers whilst kicking back to some footy for his bucks night. But Camel had no idea of the sort.

"There will be strippers," Camel declared later in the night at the bar, clapping a hand on his mates' shoulder.

"No way. No strippers," Jake threw his hands up in the air.

"It's a bucks night; it's tradition!" Ben added.

"And look how your stripper turned out," Jake pointed out. "Besides, Rachel would kill me!"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Alex chipped in. Jake sat back with a groan. He wasn't sure whether he'd make it to his wedding at this rate.

/

"More dancing?" Rachel asked incredulously as Sammy went to drag her back to the dance floor again.

"Come on yummy mummy," Libby encouraged.

"No mummy talk!"

"I don't want to hear any protests," Sammy replied indignantly, pulling Rachel's arms.

"My feet protest!" were Rachel's last words before she got pulled into the crowd.

Several martinis and a whole lot of dancing later, Rachel was having herself a great time. In the company of Libby, Sammy, her Mum, Retta and a group of friends who she hadn't caught up with in ages, Rachel was glad to have been talked into the night out.

/

"Midnight martinis!" Libby declared as they entered the club in the city not long before midnight.

"Midnight?" Julie exclaimed. "I'll have to call it a night soon darling. Cinderella might turn into a pumpkin," Julie told her daughter. Rachel hugged her Mum.

"Just one more dance?" Rachel turned around, still holding her mum's arm. "Hey Sam, I think you have an admirer." She nodded in the director behind Sammy, and the girl in question turned to glance behind.

"I'm not quite that drunk!" Sammy laughed.

/

"Last stop. We can have a few drinks, cruise for chicks…"

"The man's getting married, Camel," Nathan pointed out.

"Not tonight though," Camel scooted his way into the club, surveying the scene. "Happy bucks night Jakey!" He threw his arm around Jake's neck and pulled him down roughly.

"Hey look, isn't that Retta?" Nathan said, looking across the dance floor at the red headed wife of his flatmate.

"Where?" Carbo's ears had pricked up at the mention of his wife's name. "Oh hey! And it's Sammy!" And all eyes were on Camel.

"You brought him to the same nightclub as his fiancée?" Ben asked Camel.

"How was I to know they'd be here?" Camel replied.

"Jules!" Dave called out, spotting his own wife and making his way over.

On the other side of the room, Rachel and Sammy had turned to see the guys enter.

"Are you kidding me?" was Sammy's reaction.

"Is this planned?" Rachel asked, looking from her cocktail to her friend.

"Not on my schedule it aint," Libby answered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sammy asked Nathan as the guys made their way over to the girls at the bar.

"Camel's top spot to find girls, apparently," Nathan replied over the loud music. "And he was right; you look really good Sam." Sammy smiled, looking down at herself.

"You've survived the Camel bucks express train?" Rachel said with a laugh as Jake came to her side, kissing his cheek.

"So far. And it seems that if I don't, you're coming down with me,' Jake replied. "He didn't tell me you girls would be coming here."

"I get the idea this wasn't planned," Rachel said, looking over Jake's shoulder at Libby talking with Camel, Libby shaking her head. Following her train of sight, Jake turned around.

"I don't care; I get to spend a night with you."

"Then let's dance!" Rachel insisted, pulling Jake to the dance floor.

/

At some ungodly hour, the party goers had dragged themselves out of the clubs, with many ending up on the couches at Rachel and Jake's place. Camel had found the outdoor chairs, declaring them 'friendly'. Ben sprawled out on the living room floor whilst Libby and Nathan had found their respective usage of the lounge chairs in the living room.

"How could it be morning already?" Rachel asked with a groan, taking one of the pillows from behind her head and covering her face with it.

"Are you feeling as bad as I do?" Jake asked.

"That's what we get, going out like that when we haven't been out in ages," came Rachel's muffled reply.

"I reckon Retta's going to have some fun with Carbo," said Jake.

"Proving that he doesn't, in fact, have a Greek gut of steel?" Rachel laughed. "Who ended up crashing here?"

"I have no idea. I remember seeing Ben," Jake put in, rubbing his head. "God, how much did we drink?"

"I don't even want to think about that," Rachel said, giving in and rolling over.

/

"Hey little miss," Rachel said, creeping into the Rafter house despite the fact that everyone there was already awake. Jake was behind her, and they instantly made their way through the kitchen into the living room, where Sienna was sitting on Ted's knee.

"Tell me I don't look as bad as you do," Dave said, glancing at his daughter from his spot at the table.

"That'd be near on impossible mate," Jake replied, sitting next to Rachel on the couch.

"I'm making your Dad bacon and eggs," Julie said from the kitchen. "Do you two both want some?"

"Please," Rachel said, taking Sienna from her grandad. "Was she okay, Grandad?"

"Like all grandchildren… trouble," Ted replied, then laughed. "She was fine."

"Bacon, please," Ben's voice came through the hallway. He was followed by Nathan, Carbo and Sammy.

"Where's Libby?" asked Rachel.

"And Camel?"

"Camel was passed out on the couch when we left," Nathan replied, sitting next to his Dad at the table.

"And Libby said to say that she was going home to make George cook her breakfast," Sammy said. "What a night that was!"

"How are you not completely dead right now?" Rachel had to ask, looking up at Sammy.

"Because if I was in London, I'd still be out partying right about now," Sammy laughed, leaning on the edge of the couch. "So are you ready to jump into the world of marriage now?"

"If we survived last night, I'm pretty sure we can survive anything," Rachel laughed, looking over at Jake lovingly. He returned her smile, and Sienna giggled, turning all attention back on their little angel.

_**/**_

_**I'm not happy with this chapter. It jumped around too much, but I think that's kinda what hens nights are all about. And bucks nights. So much going on in such a little time. **_

_**Reviews... I love them but I've had a few that just say that I need to update. Trust me, I know that I do and I'm not the fastest. But I don't have time to sit and write every minute of every day. Life keeps me pretty busy. So just know that I'll adapt when I can, as soon as I can. **_

_**So thank you all for the support! Couldn't do it without you guys. **_


	33. Strike Two

_**Well hello again! Thought I might get another one out, just while I can. Don't need another bout of writer's block to hit me. And whenever I've watched an episode from Season 3, it inspires me to write more, or it gives me more ideas for fictions. If only I had the time to write them down. **_

_**I hope you enjoy your this chapter. Thank you for my reviews. **_

_**/**_

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

Rachel sat out on the outdoor chairs at her place on the 25th. The last few days had flown by faster than she ever could have imagined. The hangover from the hen's night was well and truly gone, and the final touches had all been done. This time tomorrow, she'd be getting ready to be the bride.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" Jake's voice interrupted Rachel's thoughts, sliding the door shut as he came out next to her.

"I was just thinking," Rachel replied, glancing back at him.

"Cold feet?" Jake dared ask, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them.

"When you give massages like that, hell no!" Rachel replied, before being serious. "No, definitely not. If the celebrant was here, I'd marry you right here and now."

"Tomorrow baby." Jake paused.

"When are the boys getting here?" Rachel asked, looking back at Jake.

"Should be soon," Jake replied. "But if we are talking Camel time, then who knows." Rachel laughed.  
"Are you sure you're okay to stay at the hotel? I mean, I could have gone to Alex and Camel's and you could have stayed here."

"No, I think it'll be good to spend the night with the girls," Rachel said with a smile. "It'd be okay if we didn't have to have this silly tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding."

"Just think, it'll be more special if we've had to wait," said Jake.

"You sound like Sammy."

"Yeah, that's because she told me to say that," Jake answered, causing both himself and Rachel to laugh. "I, quite frankly, would prefer if we could spend tonight together."

"As would I. But Sammy for one would probably kill me if I did."

"We'll sneak you out later tonight," Jake whispered in her eye.

"What, Rapunzel style?" Rachel giggled. Jake laughed along with her. Both turned around and looked as Sammy opened the sliding door, a smiling Sienna in her arms.

"Is there anything you want me to do before we go?" Sammy asked, coming over to join them.

"I think we're pretty right. Our bags are ready and I'll put them in the car in a minute," Rachel replied, standing up. "And Libby is picking up our dresses on the way, and she'll meet us at the hotel."

"All system's go then," Jake said. He leant down to quickly kiss Rachel. "No backing out now."

/

Rachel was buckling Sienna into her car seat while Jake was putting their bags in the boot. Sammy carried her own bag out to the car, which Jake took from her when they heard the unmistakable car horn.

"That would be Camel," Jake said, glancing around.

"With a horn like that," Rachel said, appearing from the backseat. "I'm not surprised."

"You're not moving out are you Rach?" Camel called out as he made his way up the driveway, Alex behind him.

"Wouldn't blame you when you realise the guy you're marrying," chipped in Alex.

"You blokes are funny," Jake replied sarcastically. "I'm going to say goodbye to Sienna."

"I can trust you're not going to tie him to a lamp post naked somewhere, can't I?" Rachel said to Camel and Alex.

"Jeez, don't you sound like the old married couple already?" was Camel's response. "'Course not."

"Good," Rachel replied. "Come on Sammy." Jake came out of the car, shutting the back door as Sammy and Rachel climbed in. Turning the key in the ignition, Rachel let her finger find the button to open her window.

"See you tomorrow beautiful," Jake said, leaning through the open window.

"I'll be the one in white," Rachel smiled.

"And you can't miss us in our hot pink tuxes," Jake teased. "I love you."

"I love you too."

/

Later that night, Rachel and her bridesmaids were up in their suite. With them, was the mother's of the bride and groom, Julie and Grace, as well Retta and the bride's grandmother Chel. Sienna had fallen asleep ages ago, and Ruby had conked out on the couch a short while before.

"Are you getting nervous darling?" Julie said, sitting down next to Rachel, handing her daughter a glass of champagne.

"Yes," Rachel couldn't help but admitting. "But I don't know why. I am so excited that I just want it to be tomorrow."

"It's hardly a little thing, getting married," Julie laughed. "Everyone gets nervous."

"What about you, with Dad?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I was!" Julie replied. "But I remembered how happy I was with your Dad, and you, and I just knew it was the right thing. You never let go to that."

"That's how I feel about Jake," Rachel said.

"You'll be fine, darling," Julie said, pulling Rachel down for a hug. Rachel leaned her head down on her mother's shoulder. "Everyone gets nervous. You should see your Dad. He can't believe his baby's getting married!"

"Who would have thought," Rachel laughed. "I'm ready. I don't know how I'm going to sleep; I just wish it was tomorrow already!"

/

At eight-thirty the next morning, Julie had come back with Ruby to spend the morning with her daughter as she got ready for her big day. Chel was with her too, holding little Ruby's fingers as she toddled next to her grandmother. Knocking on the door, Julie felt it open so she peered in. The room was quiet, and Julie stepped in further. The crib next to the window was empty, and Julie soon saw why. Sienna was lying on the bed asleep with her mother.

With Rachel still asleep.

Julie hurried over to the edge of the bed.

"Rachel, wake up sweetheart," Julie said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sleepily, Rachel stirred and looked up at her Mum, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's eight-thirty," Julie replied. Rachel sat up.

"What?" Rachel rolled over to look at the glowing alarm clock, which indeed read eight-thirty six. "Oh my god, I slept in." Rachel had thrown back the covers and stuck her feet out of the side, disturbing Sienna in the process. "Sorry baby," Rachel said, turning back to sooth her baby daughter. "Are the other's up?"

"I don't know," Julie said, shaking her head. "Go, I'll sit with Sienna."

"I can't believe I slept in!" Rachel groaned to herself as she left the room.

"It's going to be fine Rachel!" Chel called out.

"Libby, get up!" Rachel said, pounding on the hotel room next door before moving to the one opposite. "Sammy!"

"We slept in!" Libby said, throwing open the door.

"We're going to be so late," Rachel said, running a hand through her hair.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay," Libby tried reassuring. "Go get in the shower and I'll get Sammy up."

"This is going to be a nightmare," Rachel said, coming back into her hotel room and sitting on the chair.

"It is not," Chel replied, sitting next to her granddaughter. Ruby was playing with her toys on the floor, and Julie was coming over, cradling Sienna in her arms.

"We've got hours, Rachel," reassured Julie, sitting on her other side. "It'll be okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm still on London time," Sammy apologised as she hurried into Rachel's room, Libby behind her. "Oh Rach, it'll be okay!"

"It's not even nine o'clock and I'm already racking up a disaster," Rachel replied tearfully. "What else is there to come?" Deep down, Rachel knew she was being ridiculous; she'd slept, the world hasn't ended! But she couldn't help it. The emotions of the whole day were overwhelming her.

/

Meanwhile, the guys were quite a bit calmer, still not dressed and sprawled out watching cricket on television.

"And he scores!" called out Camel. Jake, on the other hand, was getting a bit nervous himself. "Do not pick up that phone dude!" Camel hadn't even been looking, but somehow he'd known that Jake had just picked up his mobile from the table.

"It's not like I'm seeing her, I'm just calling," Jake protested.

"It'll make you ten times more nervous," Nathan replied from the kitchen.

"Wait hang on, it'll make him ten times more nervous _not _talking to him," Ben argued.

"See?" Jake tried, however his phone was plucked from his hand by Alex.

"You can have that back later."

"Okay, we have a problem," Dave said, entering the kitchen.

"Not good, mate?" Jake asked, hesitantly.

"The rowing club, had a break in last night," Dave replied slowly.

"A break in, how bad can that be?" Nathan ventured.

"Well, they set fire to the place," answered Dave. "And it was put out before the whole building was damaged..."

"But?"

"But there's bad water and smoke damage," Dave finished. "Put it this way, you don't have a reception venue."

"You're bloody joking?" Jake asked. "I can't believe this. Does Rachel know?"

"No, I'm about to call Jules," Dave said. "It's alright; we'll work something out."

/

"Are you joking?" Julie spoke into the phone. "Dave, you better not be kidding around."

"Jules, I'm not joking, I promise," Dave replied through the phone. Julie was standing in the hotel hallway, and Dave was standing out the front of Rachel and Jake's place.

"This is just what we need, Rachel in more of a tizz," Julie sighed.

"Is she okay?"

"She's nervous. And the fact that she slept in didn't help," Julie told her husband.

"Is there any way we can just not tell her, and organise something else?" Dave asked.

"I don't think so."

_**/**_

_**That's a wrap. Thanks for reading. I know, over the top. But this is fiction, right?**_

_**I will warn now. There is not likely to be updates until next week, unless something crazy happens. I'm off to Victoria with the V8 Supercars and that's always so busy. So don't expect them now. And another thing, as asked in a review. I update whenever I have written a chapter. You can't be expecting 3 or 4 updates all at once. I know I sound harsh and trust me, if I had the time, you'd get the updates that quick. But let reality kick in and I simply don't have that sort of time. Like I have said, reviews will be up when they are written and edited. **_

_**Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews. In particular, aussiebabe290, your quotes and positive thoughts are so encouraging, thank you. And CheddarFetta, you've always got something so lovely to say which gives me the feeling I'm doing something right. Thank you so much, you two have been with the story from the start. And to my other reviewers, your feedback is so very much valued. Thank you. **_

_**This one's for you guys! **_


	34. In Style

_**I wrote this the other day, and have just edited it now. It's been busy. **_

_**We're having an injury crisis this past week for my family. First my partner broke his rib (kids, lesson to be learnt; don't ride your dirt bike in the dark when it's raining!), then my sister sprained her arm dancing. And then I did a muscle playing netball last Thursday. Lucky, I can walk again and we're all getting better! And I don't have to listen to his whines about how boring desk duty is, because he got the all clear on the weekend. **_

_**Anyway thanks to those who reviewed. Much appreciated. **_

_**/**_

"How could this be happening?" Rachel was in a panic, having just heard from her mother the news about the rowing club. "First I sleep in, now I my reception venue's burnt to the ground…" Rachel was counting on her fingers.

"It's not actually burnt to the ground, it's just… damaged," Julie interrupted. "Not that that's relevant."

"We'll find another venue," Sammy tried reassuring the panicking bride.

"It's Australia Day; everywhere is booked out," Rachel replied, putting her head in her hands. "Whose stupid idea was it to book a wedding on an Australian public freaking holiday?"

/

"You could do it here," Camel suggested. The boys were all standing in the front yard.

"Too much like a backyard barbie," Nathan replied. "Rachel would never go for it."

"I need to talk to Rachel," Jake decided. "Give me my phone Alex!" the groom demanded.

"I rang the venues we've got listed at the shop," Carbo said, coming up the driveway given he'd walked down from his place. "No where's free because it's Australia Day. Bloody Aussie's."

"Are you panting Mr Greek?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"I ran here," Carbo defended.

"It's like a 500 metre walk."

"What about the boat club?" Ben's voice silenced them.

All eyes were on Ben, who was standing two metres away on his mobile phone.

"You could do the boat club?"

"We've got two events already booked, but we've got the function room free from 2pm. And we can rearrange a little," Ben said, one hand covering the speaker on his mobile as he talked.

"Let's do that," Jake said, thinking they'd found a suitable solution.

"Problem is, there's a half an hour gap between the first function ending, and your reception," Ben replied. "Sorry to put a dampener on it."

"Is that going to be enough time to get it ready for the reception?" Jake asked. "Rachel's put a lot of detail into that."

"Typical arty-mumbo-jumbo types," was Camel's response, which Jake ignored.

"No, don't worry about that, we'll get it done," Dave said, hands up. "I'll call in some favours." No one was getting in the way of his daughter's big day.

"I'll keep some of the casuals on for this afternoon," Ben added, walking over to join them. "Actually, I better call a couple more in."

"Yeah, thanks mate," Jake said.

"I'll head down there now," Ben said. "Where's the stuff to decorate with? I'll give that to them so they can get it done whilst we're getting to the reception."

"In Sammy's room," Jake said, pointing back at the house.

"Can you tell Grandad I'm borrowing his car?" Ben called out as he headed for his Grandfather's car parked on the verge.

/

Rachel had no idea what she was doing, but somehow she'd been persuaded to sit so that her hair could be done. Sammy was brushing it out as Ben burst in the door.

"It's okay, it's all sorted," he said, a little out of breath. Everyone had turned to look at him. "How does a reception at the boat club sound?" 

"The boat club?" Rachel asked.

"The boat club," Ben repeated. "We'll have it decorated in no time. What do you think?" Rachel paused.

"I think that I have the best little brother ever," Rachel said, standing up and hugging Ben tightly. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Ben laughed as he too hugged his older sister. "Perks of being the manager."

"And we can really do it?"

"We can really do it," Ben confirmed. "So stop stressing and do your hair, or your nails or whatever you guys do when you're getting married."

"How's Jake this morning?" asked Rachel.

"They found him and brought him back so it's all good." Chel and Sammy both turned around to face Ben as he spoke. Rachel's face was blank. "Oh hey," Ben said, immediately going back to Rachel's side where she was sitting to hug her. "Don't panic, I'm joking! He's at home. Jeez, lighten up!"

"Shut up Ben!" Rachel replied, pushing him away, whilst Julie couldn't fight the urge to slap her son on the shoulder.

"She's wound up enough as it is."

"Girls," he muttered under his breath as he left.

"Oh no, not now!" Sammy burst out. She held up the hair drier in her hands. "It's burnt out. It won't work!" She flicked the on off switch several times.

"There might be one in the bathroom," Chel said. "Let me see."

"Sammy, my hair's soaking wet. It'll never dry in time!" Rachel's tone was teetering on that of a breakdown.

"How can such an expensive hotel not have a hair drier?" Libby spoke as she stepped out of the hallway ahead of Chel.

"What now?"

"I'm so sorry Rach," Sammy didn't know what to say. "Have you got one Libby?"

"No, I was just going to use the one that this stupid hotel doesn't have," Libby replied.

"I'm going to look like a brush-tailed possum. Or a toilet brush!" Rachel half cried out.

"You are not," Julie said.

"I drive as fast as lightning," Sammy spoke up, grabbing Rachel's keys. "I'll be back in fifteen."

"I think someone wants her Mum," Chel said, bringing Sienna who had previously been asleep, over to Rachel.

"Oh, hey cutie pie," Rachel said, speaking to Sienna as she settled in her Mum's arms. "You have no idea the chaos you're surrounded by." Sienna had instantly given her mother a calmed tone. 

"I'm going to go home and get ready," Julie said, bending down next to Rachel. "It's going to be alright. We've got plenty of time. And we'll be back soon."

/

"Move out the way, we've got a hair emergency!" Sammy called out, rushing through the hallway of the house that was currently filled with men. She pushed past Camel and Nathan in the hallway in a bid to get to the spare bedroom where all her bags were.

"Looks alright to me," Camel said, watching her.

"Is everything alright?" Jake asked.

"Hair drier, broke," Sammy exclaimed. "Can't stop. Why aren't you guys dressed?"

"It takes five minutes," Camel replied. "Hey, I finally get to wear my best man suit!"

"I don't want to know. You guys better be there on time," Sammy yelled. "Jake, your Mum's here!"

Jake stepped towards the front door where Grace was coming in.

"Hi Mum," Jake said, bending and kissing her on the cheek. "Don't you look lovely."

"Thanks darling," Grace smiled. "And you look… not ready."

"We've got plenty of time Mum," Alex said as he greeted his mother.

"Dave mentioned something about the reception?" Grace said, pointing back to the driveway where she had seen him on her way in.

"Yeah, that's a long story," Jake nodded. "You really don't want to know."

/

Camel watched as a bridal car drove away on the next street before heading back inside.

"Nearly ready mate? Just saw the car leave your in-laws place," Camel said.

"The reception is sorted; the staff know what they're doing," announced Ben. A horn sounding outside made them look up.

"Now wait until you see Jakey," Camel said, slinging his arm around his mate's head. "All Alex's idea."

"What have you two done?" Jake said, looking around at them. They stepped outside and Jake laughed.

"You're kidding…"

"Happy wedding day mate!" Camel hollered. "Had to let you go in style."

/

"I am officially jealous," Sammy said, stepping back to admire her friend. "You look, amazing."

"Actually, I think 'hot' is the word you're looking for," Libby said.

Both Sammy and Libby we're in their bridesmaids dresses. Each were identical; gathered middle, strapless, knee-length and a light, sea-green colour. Sienna and Ruby were in little dresses the same, but in pink. Libby had her hair in a tussled, side ponytail, with a few locks let loose. Sammy, meanwhile, had her hair out with the bottoms curled and her fringed pinned back over the top.

Rachel, with her hair done and in her dress, picked up her little girl from the lounge chair where Libby had been sitting with her and Ruby.

"Aren't you my gorgeous?" Rachel said to her daughter, kissing her head. "You're going to be Daddy's little princess." Rachel's phone rang, and Sammy handed it to her.

"Surprise, surprise," Sammy said, handing the phone to the bride.

"Jake?" Libby barely had to ask as Sammy nodded.

"Are you ready to get married?" Jake asked Rachel via the phone Alex had finally let him have back.

"Well, you see, I got this great offer to go to Japan so I might just have to miss it," Rachel teased.

"Don't believe you; you don't like sushi," Jake replied, to which Rachel laughed.

"Are you boys all suited up and ready?"

"Yeah, hot pink, remember?" Jake replied. "Sienna been good?"

"She looks gorgeous. Wait until you see her," said Rachel.

"Do I get to see her before the wedding?" Jake asked. He knew he'd never be allowed to see Rachel beforehand, but he was sure as hell going to bargain in the way of his one and only daughter.

"Yes you will. One of the girls will," Rachel replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, wifey," Jake said with a chuckle.

"Call me wifey and this wedding's off!" Rachel told him.

"Okay. Well, I love you."

"And you can hang up right about now before I'm sick; you can talk to each other in a little while," Libby said, standing up and plucking the phone away from her friend.

_**/**_

_**Okay, I know we all think Camel's a jerk, because they turned him into that. But I'm ignoring all that went down there just so Jake can actually have a friend! Once Rachel leaves, Jake is surely not going to be left with much. **_

_**There was bad weather in Perth overnight, meaning we couldn't do much on loaction today. We did a bit on set, but then they let us have the afternoon off. So I'm working on more of 'Little Miracle', and also the idea of another Rafter's fic. Don't know if anything will come of it, but we'll see.**_

_**Thank you very much for all you support. Means a lot. **_


	35. Unconventional

_**So I'm pretty sure the police think I'm a hoon or something. On the way home just now, I got pulled over again for an RBT and licence check, the second one in a fortnight! **_

_**Are we ready folks? Because the big moment has arrived. You've asked me for it, and while I took a scenic route getting there, it's finally here. **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers for last chapter. And best wishes to aussiebabe290, who I'm hoping is okay as we speak. **_

_**/**_

Julie and Dave were standing in the park where Jake and Rachel had chosen to exchange their vows. They had gone in a bridal car to the park, along with Grace, Chel and Ted. White chairs were separated on two sides to seat the guests, and handful of which had already arrived. Several onlookers that had been walking or jogging past had stopped to take a look at the ceremony that would take place soon.

"I'm going to go and see Rachel quickly," Julie said. With the hotel just across the street, the bride and bridesmaids weren't far away.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Dave and Grace both turned around at Julie's words. Following her gaze, they saw exactly what she was looking at, as the black stretch Hummer drove around the edge of the park.

"Alex said something about Camel and a surprise," Grace said, shielding her eyes from the sun as she spoke. "I should have guessed those two were up to something."

"One big final send off," Dave was shaking his head with a smile.

Up at the car, the boys were filing out as the parents of the bride and groom stood together.

"That sure brings back memories!" Ben said as he trotted happily over to his parents, kissing his mother's cheek.

"Where's the bride?" Nathan said as he too joined them.

"She's got plenty of time yet," Julie said, stepping back. "Speaking of which, I'm going over to see her."

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Dave added, following his wife.

"It was all Camel's idea," Alex told his mother as both he and Jake stood next to their mother. Camel was standing with them too.

"And why don't I believe you?" Grace said, raising her eyebrows before fixing Jake's suit. "You nervous?" she asked her eldest son.

"No," replied Jake unconvincingly. "Yes." Grace smiled.

"I think if you weren't, there would be something wrong with you." Grace looked up at Jake, as he bent down and hugged his mother tightly. "Just remember, you've already got a life with Rachel. And today just reinforces that."

/

Across the road, Julie knocked on the door. Libby stood up and opened it for them, Julie stepping in before Dave did.

"Your parents Rachel!" called out Libby. Rachel, who was dressed and almost ready, turned around. Dave was standing slightly behind his wife, smiling as he took in the appearance of his eldest, yet always, little girl. Julie was standing slightly in front of Dave had the biggest smile on her face. Rachel spoke up, her voice nervous.

"Mum, please don't start crying because if you start, I'll start and then there'll be no stopping us." She paused. "And I don't think this mascara is waterproof."

"I'm trying darling," Julie said, her eyes watery. She stepped forward to hug her daughter. "You look beautiful darling." Rachel hugged her mother tightly, enjoying the sense of familiarity.

"And I think princess is an appropriate term right about now," Dave said as he had his moment with her daughter. Rachel gave him a small, warm smile as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"Thanks Dad."

"Ten minutes Rachel!" Sammy called out as she came back from the bathroom. "Did you want me to bring Sienna down to see Jake?"

"I can do that on the way back down," Julie offered.

"Thanks Mum. Libby will take her when she gets down there after," Rachel replied. "Jake just wanted to see her first." Rachel, taking Sienna from Libby, gave her daughter countless kisses on the cheek. "Wish I could keep you here with me little miss, but I think Daddy wants his turn." With one final kiss, Rachel handed over her baby girl to her mother, counting the fact that this little miracle was quite possibly the biggest reason she was here. And while this day might have happened on its own, Sienna had been the biggest push in the right direction. And Rachel was thankful for that.

"It's nearly time," Julie whispered to her eldest daughter. "Ready?"

"I think so."

/

Down at the park, most of the guests were already waiting, and the groom was waiting with the men near the end of the aisle where they would soon be getting married. The celebrant was standing off to the side, ready to witness the special occasion.

"Jake," Camel said over his friends shoulder. Jake whirled around, spotting Julie walking down the park with Sienna in her arms. She smiled at the boys as she neared them.

"Someone here wants to see you," Julie said, giving Jake a final smile before she moved back to let him have a moment with his daughter.

"Hello my little princess," Jake said to his daughter, balanced on his side. She was dressed in her little pink dress. "Bet Mummy's looking like a princess up there, hey? But I'll let you in on a little secret; she always looks as beautiful as a princess."

Grace was sitting down in the front row as Julie came to sit next to her.

"Is he as nervous as he looks?" Julie asked, rubbing her cardigan she was wearing as she sat.

"I'd say so," Grace replied, watching her son interact with his daughter. "Sienna's calmed him down a bit. How's Rachel doing?"

"Same as him, bit nervous," Julie shrugged with a smile. "Wouldn't be a wedding if there weren't nerves."

"Exactly what I told Jake," Grace said with a glance over at Julie.

/

Back at the hotel, Rachel was ready. Her hair flowed freely and was mostly straight, and her gown was perfect from top to bottom. Rachel stood back, pulling up one of the straps a little more before flattening down the figure hugging gown. She looked beautiful.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Libby asked, coming up behind Rachel who was standing in front of the full length mirror. "You're already five minutes late."

"Almost," Rachel replied. "Let me check you two out," Rachel said, making Libby stand next to Sammy. "Gorgeous."

"Not as stunning as you," Sammy commented. "I'm so excited. I think I'm more excited than the bride!" Rachel laughed.

"I'm ready," she stated, and Dave stood up from the seat near the window.

"That's my cue," Dave said. The photographer had left the room several minutes ago to be down at the wedding, leaving just Dave, Ruby and the bridal party in the room. He picked up his youngest daughter and pressed a kiss to her check.

"My two beautiful daughters," Dave added.

"Before you know it, this will be you one day Rubes," Rachel said teasingly. "Time flies."

"Hey, hey, don't go giving her any ideas," Dave replied to his eldest. "I'm having a hard enough time letting you go. Not ready for another one yet."

"All ready?" Sammy asked. Rachel nodded. Dave let Ruby go towards Sammy.

"Let's do this then," Libby said, linking arms with her best friend as they headed for the door.

"Oh, flowers!" Sammy suddenly stopped. It was Libby that turned around and took their bunches from the table. Given her love of frangipanis (she had stickered them over every mirror and cupboard in her bedroom as a child), Rachel had opted for them in her bouquet. Pink ones for the bridesmaids, and the traditional white and yellow ones for herself.

"And your ring," Libby added as she watched her friend.

"What?"

"You know, you have to out your engagement ring on your other hand so the groom can put your wedding ring on," Libby explained to a confused Rachel. But Rachel did as she was told, tugging her engagement ring off and swapping hands.

"Now we're ready," Sammy said, as they began making their way down the hall.

/

With the guests ready and waiting as well as a nervous groom and his groomsmen, Rachel, her father and her bridal party made their way down to the park. Rachel could see the people gathered as she stepped out into the warm Australian sunshine.

Waiting for a break in the traffic to pass, the party waited. A car bearing Australian flags for the Australia Day public holiday drove past, tooting as it went at seeing a group in gowns and a suit walk past.

About to cross the road to head to the park, a car stopped next to them.

"Big day ma'am?" a police officer said from out of the passenger side window of the police car. Rachel smiled and nodded. "You're crossing here?"

"We're just going down to the park," Dave said, nodding forward to the gathering of people.

"Well, allow us to hold traffic for a moment."

"Really?" Rachel couldn't help but ask. "Wow, thankyou."

"Our pleasure. Congratulations and enjoy your day," the officer smiled. The police car pulled out into the middle of the road, and both the officers stood out to hold traffic as the bridal party crossed the road.

Down at the park, Jake had caught a glimpse of his bride to be, and while it was distant, his breath was already being held.

"And she's got the cops onto her?" Camel said to his friend. "That'd be right; it is you two getting married after all." Jake silently laughed.

"Holding traffic, that's our Rachel," Julie laughed, as she watched over the back of her seat. Grace laughed, Sienna on her lap as the bridal party descended down the grass and onto the pathway.

Libby came out a while ahead of the others as she came to collect Sienna. With a quick smile to her husband sitting in the audience, Libby retreated back down the aisle with the bride and groom's pride and joy. Jake, meanwhile, was standing off to the side, with Camel and Alex to his left.

And finally they were ready. Sammy came down the aisle first, holding Ruby's hand on one side, her bouquet in the other as she slowly walked down the aisle. She let Ruby's hand go as the little girl went to slide into the seat next to her mother. Jake and Camel both gave her big smiles as Sammy stood to the other side.

Libby came down, whispering something into Sienna's ear and then smiling. She was on Libby's hip, and her bouquet was in the other. Arriving at the end of the aisle, Libby passed Sienna to Grace, who had her arms our and waiting.

And then, quite possibly the most honourable of the guests was ready to finally take her trip down the aisle. Jake couldn't keep his eyes of her, a smile spread out across his face.

"Just keep breathing mate," Camel, said, smacking his hand down on Jake's shoulder. Jake's glance barely tore from his bride-to-be at his friend's comment.

Her bouquet in one hand and her other wrapped around her father's arm, Rachel strode slowly down the aisle. All eyes were on her as she walked. Most were familiar faces; George, Paul and Medusa from work as well as a few others. Chrissie and Sammy's mother had also been invited, seated a few rows back. And there were a couple she didn't know, Jake's extended family or friends whom she had never met. Until today.

Her grandfather and Chel were sitting in the second row from the front on Rachel's left. Carbo and Retta were seated next to them, as was Rita who was back visiting from Greece. And in the front row, Nathan and Ben sat with Julie and Grace. Julie had Ruby sitting next to her, whilst Grace had a hold of Sienna, who appeared to have already fallen asleep.

Stepping next to Jake, Rachel gave him a smile.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her.

"Isn't it customary to say that to your bride?" Rachel asked coyly.

"Only if it's true," Jake gazed lovingly at her as he spoke.

"What happened to the hot pink?"

"Thought it might clash with the bridesmaid's colours," Jake laughed a little. Both turned back to Dave. Looking up at Jake, Dave gave him a smile. He kissed his daughters cheek, and nodded at the celebrant, a cue to start

"Friends, family, we're gathered here today, to witness the union of two people, Jake and Rachel. They stand here before you, together, ready to declare their love and commitment for one another. If anyone has any objections as to why Jake and Rachel should not be lawfully joined in marriage, may they speak now or forever be silent."

With no objections, the celebrant continued. But to Jake and Rachel, it was as if they were the only two people in the room.

"Rachel?"

Rachel and Jake both turned, still holding each other's hands to face the celebrant. Julie was holding her breath after Rachel didn't respond with her vows; she'd been so in her own blissful daze that she'd zoned out completely.

"Oh, right sorry," Rachel apologise. Jake merely gave her a grin.

"Jake, today I stand here and take you as my husband. I promise to love you, through good times and bad, when our love seems easy and when it is an effort. In meeting you, I've been able to experience all the dreams and hopes I never knew I had. You've been there through everything and been there when I needed you. We've already endured so much and the fact that we've made it through it still together just proves why we are so meant to be. Together, we've got our beautiful baby girl and I wouldn't change anything for the world. I love you with all my heart, and I promise to do so for the rest of my life."

Pausing, Rachel glanced up lovingly into Jake's eyes whilst their family and friends looked on.

"Jake, if you'd like to say your vows," the celebrant spoke up. Glancing back from the celebrant to his almost wife, Jake began.

"Rachel, today I stand here to take you as my wife. We've made it through the hard times and I know that even if there are more to come, together we'll make it through. I promise to cherish, inspire..." his voice trailed off. Rachel watched on patiently. "Encourage..." Pause. "And I have completely forgotten!" Jake laughed a little nervously, as did Rachel and their family watching.

"Oh stuff it. When I first met you, I never thought I'd have a chance of getting someone as gorgeous as you. You've given me a beautiful little girl and the chance to have the most beautiful wife. Rachel, you know I love you. I can't wait to be your husband and for you to be my wife. I love you with everything I have, can we just get hitched now?"

Rachel was laughing. Jake. Only her Jake. The guests were laughing a little, and Jake too had seen the funny side.

"I love you," Rachel said, still laughing before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Steady on guys, you're not there yet," Camel said, interrupting them. Rachel and Jake slowly pulled back, facing the celebrant once again.

"Continue?" the celebrant asked. The couple both nodded.

"With the exchange of rings, Jake and Rachel are making a commitment."

Camel produced the rings, having, surprisingly, not lost them. The couple took their turns sliding their rings onto the other's finger. Once finished, they looked back up to the other.

"It gives me great pleasure to pronounce Jake and Rachel, husband and wife," declared the celebrant. "Jake, you may now kiss your bride, again." He glanced over and smiled, before they closed the gap between them, kissing each other passionately as their family and friends began to applaud. Pulling apart briefly, Jake whispered to his new bride.

"Slightly unconventional." Rachel smiled, her fingers in his hair and looking into his eyes before replying.

"Just like us."

_**/**_

_**Rejoice and say 'awwwww...'**_

_**This chapter is a bit long, but it just didn't seem right to split it. And I can't say if there will be one or two chapters to go. Or even five or six. As per usual with my writing, I'll just *know* when the end has happened. But there isn't much more that is left; this story is wrapping up.**_

_**I'm at home in Perth at the moment, which I am absolutely loving. Helped my friends get through her exams at the moment, and just enjoying being me. But I was in Adelaide for the day yesterday, just for the day to watch the Eagles flog the Crows in the AFL. Was a great night. **_

_**Fingers crossed for another update soon! Thanks for the reviews, lovelies. **_


	36. To Us

_**So I'm stuck in Melbourne unable to get back to Perth because of a volcanic ash crisis... from a volcano in Chile. Sounds like a really bad lie...**_

_**But it's true! Yes, I'm unable to get back to Perth so I'm stuck in Melbourne. Hence why I'm updating. But in good news... I've been told we may be able to get on a flight this afternoon. Fingers crossed. **_

_**Anyway, thanks must go to aussiebabe290 for such positive feedback on last chapter. **_

_**Enjoy kiddies!**_

_**/**_

"Can you believe it?" Rachel said to Jake as they sat in the back of the stretch hummer, on their way to the reception at the boat club. "We're actually married."

"Who would have thought," Jake laughed. "And you are really okay about the whole reception? You know, the change in venue?" Rachel paused, before nodding.

"Yeah. Because you know what I realised?" she paused again. "I don't care about where the reception is. I don't care what it looks like. You know what, I don't care if there's no food. Because I have you. And the others can just... deal with whatever happens."

"I love you," Jake replied.

"I love you too," Rachel said in response, leaning over and kissing him yet again.

/

The family had gathered at the boat club, and the bridal party were stepping out of their wedding car. The immediate family of the bride and groom were in the car behind them.

"How is it that Rach and Jake left before us but everyone is here before them?" Ben said as he climbed out, holding his little niece Sienna. Nathan had to laugh as he climbed out behind Ben.

"If you think really, really hard your tiny brain might actually be able to answer that one for itself," Nathan responded and Ben pondered.

"Oh, god!" Ben eventually replied.

"They'll be here," Julie said as she joined them.

"Well since they're not here yet anyway, I'm going to go and check they've got it all sorted inside," Ben said, leaning Sienna over towards Nathan. "Grab Sienna, mate." Nathan accepted his only niece into his arms as Ben hurried towards the boat club. Dave and Julie were standing nearby.

"I can't believe Rachel is married," Dave said incredulously to his wife.

"I know, our Rachel," Julie chuckled a little.

"My little Rachel," Dave replied, his tone tinged with sadness.

"Oh," Julie patted his cheek in sympathy.

"Beautiful ceremony," Grace said as she joined Dave and Julie. Dave didn't say anything whilst Julie replied.

"Wasn't it?" Julie looked back at Dave, then back to Grace. "Little bit different..."

"And I think it sums up the both of our children," Grace replied with a laugh.

"They're ready!" Ben declared, causing the guest to turn around and face him.

"Okay, so let's get this party started!" Camel called out. "Woohoo!" Grace rolled her eyes.

"While we wait for the bride and groom to, eventually, make their grand entrance, if you could all make your way inside," Libby instructed, pointing towards the boat club.

"And what are we doing in the meantime," Camel asked Sammy quietly.

"Make sure the guests are in and then we, wait, I guess," Sammy shrugged.

/

The staff at the boat club had done an excellent job at organising the room for the reception and Ben was pretty sure he'd have to give them all raises when he arrived at work the next day. Each table was set and ready, and the sunshine streamed in through the windows as the guests could see a view of the harbour.

The guests had filed in as they awaited the arrival of the happy couple. Inside, the main table was empty and ready for the bridal party to enter, and the table off to the left was where Grace, Dave, Julie, Ted and Chel were seated. Ben was checking at the last minute with the bar staff, and Nathan was standing near the door to alert everyone when the couple arrived. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were standing in the car park.

"Woohoo!" a guy wolf whistled through the passenger side of a car that drove passed the girls in formal gowns and men in suits.

"I'm going to kill Rachel if she doesn't hurry up," Libby groaned.

"And we're going to die in our suits if we have to stand out here in the sun much longer," Camel added, tugging at his tie. "Did they realise they were getting married in a heatwave?"

"You wouldn't be complaining if you lived in London," Sammy scoffed. "Now I really appreciate the Australian summers."

"I'll say," Camel replied. "There they are." He pointed to where the black stretch was coming and waiting to turn.

"They're here Nathan!" Sammy called back, glancing over her shoulder. Alex, who had been standing with Nathan, came back down the steps and Nathan nodded, before heading inside. The Hummer came to a stop and the driver came around to open it. However, Jake had already done so before he could put his hand around the handle.

"You took your time," Camel told his best friend as Jake stepped back. Jake laughed before holding his hand out to Rachel as she stepped out.

"We just went for a drive," Jake replied as Rachel righted herself on the ground. Libby checked Rachel's hair as Sammy re-handed Rachel her bouquet.

"Oh yeah?" Camel looked closer at the groom. "Not sure pink's not your colour mate." Rachel looked up at Jake before laughing.

"Here babe," she said, using her thumb to try and wipe her lip gloss off the edge of his mouth. Jake tried wiping it himself too.

"Ready to get inside?" Sammy asked her friend with a big smile.

"Let's do this," Rachel replied, looking up at Jake. Jake, very charmingly, held his arm out and Rachel in turn linked hers around his. Libby headed inside with Alex and Sammy was walking in with Camel, no doubt hitting on her the whole way in.

The couple stepped inside and the guests began to clap. There would have been no one in the room that could have kept a smile off their faces as Rachel and Jake stepped up to hug their parents. Ted passed little Sienna over to her Mum who gave her daughter kisses on her little head. Jake stepped back next to his partner and daughter, before they looked around the room at their friends and family.

/

Rachel was sitting at the bridal table, taking a sip of orange juice. Jake was sitting down with his Mum and Sienna was being cooed at by Libby and George a few steps over on the table. Ben came and sat down next to his sister.

"So you happy sis?" Rachel turned to glance at Ben.

"Insanely." She had a huge smiled on her face before she spoke again. "You know what I wish?" Ben watched Rachel as she continued speaking. "I wish that Mel had of been here today to see how amazing you were."

"Hardly..."

"No, honestly Ben, I don't know how you pulled this," she waved her hand around. "All this off, but you did. And I know Mel would be really proud of you, because I know I am." She leaned over a pressed a kiss to her brother's cheek.

"I wish she was here too," Ben nodded. "And I'm really happy for you Rachel. You deserved to find happiness." Rachel smiled at Ben. The song that had been playing in the background finished, and Ben stood up. "That's my cue."

Rachel watched Ben leave, watching as he went. Her gaze was briefly torn away as she saw Jake come back up and sit next to her. He reached out and took her hand, both gazing at each other before they both turned to watch as Dave held the microphone in front of the crowd.

"Ah everybody, if I could just have your attention for a moment," Dave said. The crowd shushed and watched the father of the bride.

"Now I know that the bride doesn't like listening to me give speeches because she thinks I might say something embarrassing..." Rachel covered her head with her hands and leaned into Jake's side. Jake, a laughing smile on his face, rubbed her back. "I'm just joking Rachel," Dave teased as Rachel sat back up. "No, I'd just like to say, on behalf of myself and Julie, we're very happy for the ah, happy couple."

"Rachel, you've always been a little girl in my eyes and if I'm honest, you probably always will be. And after watching you grow up and have a little girl of your own, you couldn't have made me more full of pride." Rachel had a teary look in her eyes as she watched her father talk.

"You used to ask me to chase the monsters out of your cupboard. And while I won't always be there to do that for you now, I know that you're in the safest of hands with Jake. And watching you two today, you've made me feel so proud. So if you could all raise your glasses." Dave held up his glass, as did the rest of the room. "To Jake and Rachel!"

"To Jake and Rachel!" their friends and family chorused.

"To us," Rachel said as she clinked glasses with Jake before leaning in for a short yet passionate kiss.

"And if we could, Jake and Rachel, could you please take to the floor for your first dance." Jake stood up, holding his hand out for Rachel. With a smile, she placed her hand in his and stood before he lead them to the centre of the room to take their first dance as husband and wife.

_**/**_

_**So I'm just sitting around, waiting for flight details. We've been told flights to Perth will be resuming, we're just not sure when we'll actually be getting on. If they can't get us on a flight this afternoon, I'm flying directly to Darwin, where I will be for the weekend (V8 Supercars again). **_

_**Main reason I could get this chapter done was because our flights were cancelled and we've been waiting around; we're at Melbourne Airport now. Something good had to come out of the volcanic ash thing, hey?**_

_**So distract me from falling asleep on my friends arm. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**_


	37. Rest Of Our Lives

_**Drum roll please. Yes, we are at the final chapter. **_

_**I'm a little sad as I write this. What a journey this has been. So many chapters, so many happenings. Lot of tough spots but a lot more fun. **_

_**/**_

"Do you want more kids?" Rachel's question made Jake look up from his baby girl to his wife. They were lying on their bed at the resort, Sienna asleep in between them on their first night as husband and wife. The soft sound of the tumbling waves could be heard in the distance.

"What, now?" Jake asked.

"Not now, silly," Rachel replied. "I just meant, will you want more kids in the future?"

"I guess," Jake shrugged. "Why, are you pregnant?"

"No!" Rachel replied almost instantly. "Not again. Not yet, anyway."

"You want more kids?"

"I don't know," Rachel admitted. "I'm torn. I love Sienna and just imagine how much fun it would be if we had a son to play football with…"

"Girls are fine too," Jake interrupted. "Sienna can kick a football."

"You know what I mean," Rachel continued. "But then, we're so busy with work and looking after Sienna. We focus all our attention on Sienna and I can't take any of that away from her."

"I'm pretty sure that no matter what, you'll still love Sienna unconditionally and that having another child won't change that," Jake replied. "But we don't have to jump right in and have more children straight away. Just because we're officially married doesn't mean that we have to have more kids straight away."

"That's too traditional… we're so far from that," Rachel laughed.

"That too," agreed Jake, laughing quietly so not to disturb his daughter.

"Sienna's only one. I'm not saying I don't want more kids. I think that later on I will. But I think I want to enjoy just being married for a while," Rachel spoke up a moment later. "Is that okay?"

"What do you mean, is that okay?"

"I just didn't know if you wanted more kids or how long or…" she was starting to ramble. Jake leaned over and silenced her with a kiss.

"Whenever we're ready. And if we're not, then that's okay too," Jake replied. "Let's just not think about the serious things yet. We've got the rest of our lives for that." Rachel gazed at him lovingly, somewhat relieved that he understood her hesitation.

"Exactly."

/

"Qantas Flight 2254, Lord Howe Island to Sydney, will now begin it's decent into Sydney Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and fold up tables until landing." The voice echoed over the speakers as the passengers chatted amongst themselves.

"Is it really over?" Rachel said, leaning into Jake's side as the small aircraft dipped down slightly. "Did that two weeks just go way too fast?"

"It did," Jake agreed, shifting Sienna, who was asleep on his lap.

"But it was pretty nice," Rachel said with a coy smile.

"Only nice?" Jake scoffed. "With all that pampering, I would have at least thought it'd be rated 'amazing'."

"It was _amazing_," Rachel drawled the last word out, then laughed.

The newlyweds had just spent the last two weeks lying on the beaches and in the resorts on tropical Lord Howe Island, a hidden paradise. There, they had enjoyed their first two weeks as a married couple with their young daughter with them.

Little Sienna had proved to be a water baby, loving every opportunity her parents had taken in the water. And that was a big percentage of each day they had spent on the luxury island. With strolls along the beach and massages, the little family were in heaven.

Now on their way home to Sydney, Jake and Rachel were to face reality again. The reality where they had to wake up each morning and go to work and make sure their cars and house were under control.

And while they wished for more time away in a hidden paradise, the couple were ready to go home and start the rest of their lives. Before they had been officially married, both Jake and Rachel had thought nothing would change. They had always loved each other and their life together. But when they had actually been declared husband and wife, it had made the pair re-evaluate. It was a huge commitment and a big deal. And that's what made it all the more special; they had made that jump together.

/

"Mum!"

Rachel stuck her head out the back window of the taxi as it pulled up near the curb of the Rafter's house. As exciting as the honeymoon had been, Rachel was literally dying to see her parents again.

On the grass, Julie looked up and behind her. She had been gardening in the warm early February sun, Ruby content playing on the grass. With a smile, Julie pushed herself up and threw her gloves down on the ground as the taxi stopped. Rachel jumped out almost before the car had even stopped. Wearing a short summer dress, Rachel hurried over to her mother.

"Hello stranger," Julie said, wrapping her daughter in a tight hug. "Look how tanned you are? I'm so jealous."

"I've missed you," Rachel said as she hugged her Mum again.

"I'll get these shall I?" Jake called out, stepping out of the taxi holding on to Sienna. The taxi driver had come around to the boot of the car and was putting their bags on the curb. Giving her mother a smile, Rachel came over.

"Watch this Mum," Rachel called out, plucking Sienna from her father's arms. Jake shook his head with a smile as he made the final realisation that Rachel wasn't planning on helping with their bags any time soon. But she was happy.

Rachel put Sienna down, holding her hands up as the young girl took a few steps, gripping her mother's hands tightly. Julie watched as Rachel careful slid her fingers out and Sienna toddled unsteadily for a few steps. She only lasted a few steps before the toppled over, landing on the soft grass. But she wasn't hurt. Jake came up behind Rachel, having paid the driver and wrapped his arms around his new bride.

"She's walking? You've only been gone two weeks!" Julie exclaimed.

"Took her first steps on the beach," Jake said proudly.

"She was walking around the resort room holding onto things, and then we took her to the beach…" Rachel added.

"And how was the honeymoon? The beach? The resort?" Julie asked.

"It was _amazing_," Rachel dragged the last word out for emphasis, also referring to her banter with Jake on the plane. "The resort was gorgeous and our room…"

"We can stop there," Julie said, putting her hand up. Jake laughed.

"Where's Dad?" Rachel asked, looking around.

"At work, darling," Julie said with a chuckle. "We're not all honeymooning."

/

"Home sweet home," Rachel said as they approached the front door to their own place. Rachel was holding Sienna and her bag in the other hand. Jake stood behind them carrying more bags.

"It's good to be back," Jake said as Rachel fished out her keys.

"Not so good that we only have two more days before we go back to work," Rachel grumbled, pushing the unlocked door open.

"What are you doing?"

Rachel was confused, and turned around at his question.

"Huh?"

"I'm supposed to carry you inside after we arrive home," Jake said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh, whatever," Rachel scoffed, laughing and about to head inside. But before she could go further, she felt both herself and Sienna being lifted up.

"Jake!"

_**/**_

_***Tear***_

_**I know it's a little shorter. But it seemed like the perfect place to end it. That and the fact that I dislocated my shoulder yesterday so I'm typing one-handed. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Special, special thanks to aussiebabe290, who I'm pretty sure NEVER missed a review. You really are all amazing. Thank you so much.**_

_**From Sunday, I'm going to be competing in dance competitions and taking a tropical holiday. So I'll be offline and unable to post any fiction or review stories. But promise you, the minute I get back I'll be reviewing as soon as I get the chance. **_

_**I can't say whether there will be more stories featuring this little family. At this stage, nothing is planned. But when we (finally) get more Rafters, I might be inspired. In the meantime, thanks for everything. And can I ask you to review, one last time? Thanks… Em x x**_


End file.
